The Outcasts of Konoha
by xCaden
Summary: Changing pieces of info about story. Naruto's to srong I realize that and will to something to lower his power to low to high Jounin. I'm sorry for the terrible grammar in story I'll fix it, but for now the story must go on. Periodically with revise chaps
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a harem and i am putting in Fem Kyu, Fem Haku

* * *

This is my First Story ever so please dont rage on me i know some of my grammar is messed my bad im hoping to get reviews on how to improve on this story thank you reading. After seeing some of the reviews that told me i had a good plot line and good make this a great story but i was rushing the end of the story and it was hard to read. I want to apologize for that it was my fault and ill fix it later but i would like to get my second chapter out first ill be fixing how hard it is read though with " for talking to somebody" and ' for thought sorry for forgetting that it was very late when i finally finished the story i was hyped to get this up on fanfic and i forgot to implement those so sorry again enjoy the story though.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

I fixed the story to what i thought was alright and i noticed that i made alot of grammatical errors and stupid things that i sohlud of never made.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at 9:56 a.m. Konoha and most people were enjoying their day since it was October 10th many people were hunting the poor 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki. Now Naruto Uzumaki is standing at 4 feet 2 inches with sun kissed blond hair he has deep cerulean blue eyes and skin that seems to tan itself.

At this very moment he was avoiding all of the angry villagers he could by sticking close to alleyways where he had memories of mobs catching him and beating him but it was his best chance. He realized that he knows the forest pretty well and should make a break for the surrounding forests.

'Man I knew it was my birthday and something all ways bad happens on my birthday why couldn't I of just stayed somewhere less populated Naruto thought to himself If only Jiji were here I wouldn't of been kicked out of the orphanage randomly at night I would have some food right now instead of not eating for days I hope Jiji gets back soon'. 'God I'm such an idiot! I should never even be in the village on my birthday', while Naruto was continuously scolding himself for his dumb move he saw an opening between a group of people searching for him.

Naruto took off at a sprint he was fast from all the running he had to do to get away from the villagers he could keep going usually but he knew he hadn't eaten in awhile and that would slow him down considerably.

'Yes got through come on 5 more seconds 5..4..3..2..1.. Yes! I can do it so close,'just then though he heard the worst thing of the morning. "Hey it's the demon brat lets finish what the Yondaime started."

Naruto paled and immediately went cold he knew if they caught him he was going to get hurt or worse so he did what he did best he ran and pushed himself to his best speed even with no food, no civilian could catch him at this speed.

As Naruto ran he he screamed out "**MISTER! Leave me alone** **please!"** with tears flowing down his face, he never understood why everybody hated him what had he done to deserve this? As he entered the forest at a speed unmatched by anyone around him or so he thought there were anbu around who hated the so called demon and chased after him hoping to lead the group to him or kill him themselves.

After around 20 minutes of running Naruto stopped and started panting. 'Man if i just had some food in me i could keep going but im so hungry' Naruto thought to himself. The last time he had eaten was a week ago from Ayame she found him on the streets crying and having a confused look on his face, Ayame took him and got him and after all the times he and his Jiji went there they became good friends and Ayame couldnt let her friend be like that living on the streets, so she let him crash in the stand for the night since he was just pushed out of the orphanage because right now Jiji was at some diplomatic meeting with the sand village.

He was starving and out of breath but at least he got away. Just then a kunai whipped past his face and embedding itself in the tree he was standing next too. Naruto then heard. "Hey look boys the demon is having some trouble breathing how about we help him by putting him to rest permanetly"? Exclaimed an Anbu that Naruto knew his Jiji sent to protect him while a crowd of civilians and a couple more anbu payed also ordered to protect him by his Jiji but didn't for reasons Naruto didnt know.

**Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower. **(Five Minutes before being cornered by ninjas and villagers)

'A relaxed sigh went throughout the hokage office'. 'God it is so good to get out of the sand village and that council meeting I just had'. After sitting in his chair he realized its Naruto-kuns birthday "I wonder how he is" exclaimed Sarutobi to himself. "I think I'll check on him". 'I'm glad I have a tracking jutsu I made just for him that locks his chakra signature'.

Sarutobi took out his crystal ball and cast the justsu what he saw frightened him to no end but at the same time infuriated him at the idiots that inhabiated the village just as he was about to try and find Naruto he saw shinobi in the crowd Anbu shinobi shinobi he got to protect Naruto.

Seeing Anbu in the crowd doing nothing but stand and watch rose his anger to a whole new level as he sent Killing Intent (KI) off around the village. Sarutobi took off sprinting out of the hokage office after recognizing where Naruto was in the forest. Sarutobi was praying he could make it in time. 'Please Kami allow me to make it in time to Naruto I won't forgive myself for going to the sand village and then the council without looking for him first'.

Sarutobi started thinking as he headed towards naruto and starting thinking the council meeting today discussed nothing important. He then realized they just wanted Naruto alone so they could kill him since i came back to the village earlier then expected. 'The killing of my adopted grandson was not going to happen if I had anything to say about it i swear if Naruto is hurt im going to kill every last villager that is in that mob without any remorse'. 'I will not allow this happen to Naruto i loved him as if he is my own'. 'This cant happen this wont happen' Sarutobi thought to himself trying to put some confidence in his thoughts.

**Back with Naruto. **(after being confronted by the villiagers and the Anbu)

**"Please what did I do to you guys why do you hurt me what have i done? what have i done Naruto"!** yelled while sobbing and slowly slding on the tree behind him to the ground.

**"You fucking demon!"** "how dare you claim you don't know why we're going to kill you". "You took away so many of our family members our loved ones away friends, brothers, sisters, moms, dads, so now were going to kill you in the wishes of the fourth hokage".

"What are you talking about?" "I have never killed anybody in my life honest i swear why do you hate me all so much why am i called a demon i just dont get it why do you want me dead why? why? why?" Naruto asked the crowd trying to figure anything out before he was beaten or maimed just like all the other times he got cornered.

Naruto had kept talking without realizing that an Anbu was raising four kunai and threw them all as one. All the kunai pierced Naruto one in his right shoulder, On lodged itself in his forearm, In his shin, and finally his stomach causing him to scream in agony while all the villagers glared at him with satisfaction on their faces. "I cant wait to hear more of that there is plenty more pain where that came from" said an Anbu with a serious tone.

As Naruto withered on the ground in agony he heard a voice in his head one that was crying a sobbing a voice saying **"I'm so sorry i have to do this, it will hurt but will make you live ill explain everything in a little bit Naruto-kun"** with that he nodded and thought 'ok' to the voice in his head. Naruto immediately felt the pain and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**"It's ok Naruto-kun please just deal for a few more seconds my Youki will deal with them"**. Naruto thought ok and lasted for a little while more. Red Chakra enveloped him sending the kunai out killing four civilains while the chakra sped up his fast regeneration ability instantly healing his wounds. The chakra just continued to expand and exploded in a 20 yards radius killing everybody on impact body parts sent flying while Naruto's red chakra receded and end up with him falling unconcious.

Sarutobi sat there stunned not knowing what to do for a couple of seconds, thinking about what just happened he then raced picked up Naruto's limp form and **Shunshined** into the hospital all the while screaming "**Get me help now!" **Sarutobi commanded.

Doctors came rushing out looking to see whats the problem while one asked "Hokage-sama are you all right why do you have the demon"? With that the Hokage went off "If you ever call him a demon again ill fucking kill you and anybody else to call him a demon" pushing so much KI into it that it led to some of the doctors to faint.

Sarutobi screamed for his elite guard that stayed with him. The Anbu immediately showed themselves while Sarutobi told the Anbu "go get Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha tell them there little brother is hurt tell them to meet me in room 154 **noowwww!"**

The Stunned Anbu stood there not thinking their Hokage could be so demanding. This just pissed Sarutobi off more. "If you dont move your asses right now you'll be with Gai for the next 3 months listening to his Youth speeches do i make myself clear?" asked a infuriated Hokage.

The Anbu shook with fear thinking about listening to Gai should about Youthfulness they **Shunshined **right out of the hospital looking for the lazy one eyed ninja. While Sarutobi went to room 154and set Naruto into the rooms bed while he sat down and pulled the chair close enough to be almost on the bed itself.

After Sarutobi got situated he started to cry. 'If only i could tell everybody who Naruto's father was nobody would want to mess with him besides Iwa and we have enough protection for him', 'but i cant break that promise i made to Minato i cant he trusted me with a secret and i shall not break it' Sarutobi thought as he was crying looking at the dirty skinny Naruto who had almost died if it weren't for the kyuubi. 'None of this would of happened if i didnt go to that damned council meeting I'm so sorry Naruto I'm so sorry'. With that the Hokage heightened his senses to his max thinking that if anybody tried to kill Naruto while he slept there would be absolute hell to pay. 'Nobody if going to lay a finger on my Grandson' was the last thought that went through Sarutobi's mind as he fell asleep.

**Right after Naruto passed out from pain and exhaustion.**

Naruto awoke in a dark dank sewer feeling afraid but not knowing what to do. Naruto felt like he was being pulled in a direction so he figured why not. "I wonder where i am" a confused Naruto said aloud.

After a few minutes of walking he found a huge jail cell with a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal on it he wasn't disturbed at all but quite the opposite he was curious because he heard crying and Naruto being a decent person even after the treatment he got from everybody besides his Jiji and the people he thought of his older brothers Kakashi and Itachi.

Naruto decided to walk in the jail cell and comfort the person crying. He passed through the bars and looking around to see who was crying, what he saw shocked him it was a woman on the ground a beautiful woman to be precise.

She looked to be in her mid teens around 16 or so she had long red hair that looked smooth and silk like that fell to her waist, she was slim and curvy in all the right places, with beautiful fair skin, she was 5'7 or so with around D's he would guess spending so much time hanging out with Kakashi and Itachi changed him a little being able to appreciate a women was that was drilled into his being after being with the two of them for more then an hour even if he was only five years old. The thing that enticed him the most was the amazing glow about her which wanted him to go up to her and comfort her with hesitation so he did.

"H...hello miss can I help ..you why are you crying?" Naruto asked while staring at the teenager in front of him. Kyuubi turned her eyes widened to unimaginable proportions. "**O****h my Naruto-kun I can't believe you're here all ready I figured your body would want to rest first"** she exclaimed as she ran over to Naruto and hugged him fiercely.

Naruto stuttered and blushed to a ridiculous shade as he started to hug her back confused at what just happened. When Naruto hugged her back she started to cry again

**"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I'm so sorry" **she whispered. "You're the one I heard in my head before I fell unconscious", "why could I hear you, why are you sorry, I don't know you how could you do anything to me anybody who is as pretty as you can't be bad or mean". "Also miss where are we?"

**"Ok first Naruto-Kun ill answer those in order first", "we are in your mindscape, so to put it simply we are in your mind". "As for your second question". "Do you remember hearing anything about the Kyuubi attacking the village 5 years ago"** **asked Kyuubi?**

"Why of course I do miss, our fourth hokage killed it" Naruto stated with confidence, Kyuubi smiled "**good good Naruto-kun but your wrong or you were told wrong". "First off let me tell you I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune and as you can see I'm not dead, but I was sealed in a new baby 5 years ago on this very day do you know who that baby was" Kyuubi asked?** Naruto looked at Kyuubi and after awhile of thinking put the pieces together, why everybody hated him, why they told him he killed there loved ones it all made sense to him now well most of it anyway.

A petrified Naruto wimpered out "m.m."while starting to sob? Kyuubi gave a sad smile while hugging Naruto tighter and nodded **"****I'm sorry Naruto-kun I can tell you I didn't mean attack the villager.""I was forced to attack the village by a man with a red eyes I don't even remember most of it". "I was extracted from your mother after her giving birth to you". "The reason why that is is because when a female jinchuuriki or a woman with a demon sealed in her when she gives birth the seal is weakened were it is very possible for the demon to leave or be extracted from the container becauue of this the man had no easier chance to extract me then at the moment". "So all i remember is being extracted, seeing red eyes, being in the village on a rampage, then ending up her"** **Kyuubi stated with sadness**. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and said "Its not your fault if you were forced to i forgive you" Naruto told her with a happy smile. This just got Kyuubi excited and she smiled at him while bending down and kissing Naruto on the cheek.

**"Thank you so much Naru-Kun im so thankful to you for forgiving me i thought you would hate me" Kyuubi told him.** While Naruto blushed at the nickname and clutched his cheek blushing even further.

"Well your welcome but can i ask you something Kyu-Chan you said that you were sealed in my mother" Naruto asked. "Were you two friends"? "Can you tell me about her"? "What did she look like was she pretty"? "was she a ninja"? **Kyuubi blushed at her nickname while nodding. "Yes your mother and I became very good friends". "Thank you for the nickname also Naru-Kun, but my name isnt Kyuubi it is actually Kiyome(Meaning Pure Beauty) Kyuubi is a title it is not my name".** Naruto smiled and said "Ok Ki-Chan anything else to tell me Ki-Chan"?

**Kiyome smiled blushed deeply from the nickname one again but nodded yes, "Your mothers name was Kushina she was very beautiful, she was one of the best Ninja that has ever been in Konoha". "I dont know anything about your father im very sorry i wish i could be of more help" Kiyome said sadly.**

All Naruto did was smile and laugh. "Ki-Chan you just told me about my mother her name and that she was a great ninja how can i even be sad" Naruto said energetically.

**Kiyome smiled and Nodded. "Thank you Naru-Kun and I know this is less relevant than your mother, but i have to apologize again I had to force my chakra into you while it helped your all ready amazingly fast regeneration so you are all healed but your body since this is the first time getting chakra from me though is completely exhausted but it did save your life Naru-kun" Kiyome said happily. Her emotions turned and Kiyome then once again started to cry."I'm very sorry for ruining your family though I understand if you hate me" Kiyome stated with depression and started to shake and cry even louder, however she gasped** when she felt Naruto squeeze harder surprising her while.

Naruto said "I could never hate my newest and only best friend" Naruto told Kiyome with a bright smile. "You are my friend right Ki-Chan" Naruto asked fearfully making Kiyome blush and frown.

**"Of course I'm your best friend Naru-kun" Kiyome told Naruto.** Making Naruto blush wildly "hey Ki-chan can you bend down I want to do something". **"Sure Naru-Kun" Kiyome said while bending down**, while Naruto summoned enough strength to kiss Kushina on the cheek it was quick kiss but the hug got even tighter. Naruto stammered out "don't hit me please, I just want to say thank you for everything you told me and everything that you have done for me".

**Kiyome smiled and clutched her cheek while blushing but kissed his cheek back making him blush while Kiyome stated "I'm thanking you for accepting me also and I could never hurt my Naru-Kun".** making Naruto blush even more while clutching his own cheek again.

**Kiyome in her thoughts 'why am I blushing so much?' While she thought she remembered. "Oh yes Naruto I want to tell you you might have three dojustsu's".**

Naruto grinned so widely it might of split his face but then jumped around and realizing he was still hugging Ki-Chan Naruto released his hold and stepped back rubbing the back of his head. "What are they Ki-Chan" while his blush put Hinata Hyuuga's to shame because he realized how long they were hugging.

**Kushina smiled at how happy he was but missed his warmth. "Well firstly you might have one from your family since you regenerate so quickly and never seem to get sick, secondly you will either get a dojustsu from me being sealed in you or a strong elemental affinity, and the third I'll let you decide but for now Naru-kun I'll see you later you need to get some rest Naru-Kun" Kiyome stated while looking directly at Naruto daring him to argue.**

Naruto huffed and said "fine" he sighed right afterwards but understood why he needed to rest. **Kiyome saw this and said "hey I'm going to personally create a dojustsu just for you". "Don't be giving me a sigh" Kiyome said while sporting a huge smile**.

Naruto looked shocked he yelled out** "**wait just for me your creating a dojustsu just for me yipiiii**!"** after calming down after a minute or two he told Kiyome "I thought you would just give me one that existed". "Not one that not a single person has every seen its going to be so original and powerful yes I'm gonna be awesome" he exclaimed.

**Kiyome chuckled and said "All right My Naru-Kun you need close your eyes so you can sleep and res"t. "Im sure you'll be up in a few hours time will fly bye dont you worry" Kiyome being amused by Naruto's antics.**

Naruto blushed after hearing her saying my Naru-Kun but whispered because he was afraid of the answer "will I talk to you soon"? "promise me you will or I'm not leaving i dont want to lose my only friend".

**Kiyome was touched "yes Naru-Kun ill talk to right when you wake or after you get done talking to your Jiji just think in your mind and ill respond when you want to talk ok Kiyome told him"? "Now that we established a connection we can talk whenever Naru-kun but for now just close your eyes and you leave your mindscape" she continued to explain.**

Naruto jumped for joy again and after a couple minutes calmed down and finally said his Goodbyes to Kiyome. "Bye Ki-Chan see ya soon" with that he closed his eyes and then faded out of his mindscape.

When Naruto faded out of the mindscape **Kiyome was happy but sad. 'I'm glad were friends but sad that we can't hug or talk in real life ughhh she huffed annoyed'. 'I can't believe he took that so well that he has a demon inside of him and why was he blushing so much more importantly why was i blushing so much'? 'I wonder if anything with happen later between us he is kinda cute even if he is five thought Kiyome thinking about her container'. After a few moments of thinking about Naruto she stopped and said loudly "Wow what a day but I loved it besides him almost dieing and me being forced to use my chakra so he wouldnt but who am i to complain".**

**The next morning. **(after Naruto was cornered and Kiyomes Chakra was used and having a conversation with Kiyome)

**Flashback to Two hours before Naruto awoke while Itachi and Kakashi just arrived in the room.**

Sarutobi sat with Itachi and Kakashi ."Itachi you are not longer going to kill your clan we changed the date to tomorrow with your little brother and your mother being spared since you told us that neither no anything of the Mutiny the Uchiha clan is preparing" Sarutobi finished. Itachi sat there confused but relieved "Hokage-Sama why am i not going to kill my clan anymore what could be possibly be more important than seeing to the towns safety" asked Itachi. "Well first Itachi your adopted little brother is more important. I want you and Kakashi to go on a six year training trip with him i want him to be at least low level jonin when he comes back Sarutobi told Kakashi and Itachi".

Kakashi who knew about Itachi's job since they were almost like brothers themselves just nodded and told Hokage that he would train him the best he could. While Itachi nodded also "Hokage-Sama i will do as you asked as you know i love Naruto as my little brother but i would like it if my mother and my little brother stay at your clan compound until we return would that be alright" asked Itachi? Sarutobi smiled "Itachi you have my word now then you both will leave tomorrow after we get Naruto ninja gear". With that they waited for naruto to wait up.

**Present Time **(Naruto just woke up)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes rubbing the sleep from them. As he got looked around he was shocked. Sure he had woken up to his Jiji in the hospital room but here in the room was his Jiji, Kakashi, and Itachi. Naruto saw all of them asleep but couldn't help himself "**Jiji! Kakashi-Niichan! Itachi-Niichan"** Naruto yelled to his older brothers and grandfather.

Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Itachi all woke up and stared at the blonde. All with big smiles on their faces happy to see a precious one awake and not hurt from what it seems like.

Sarutobi was first to speak "Naruto my boy its so great your up and so early to". "Tell me do you remember anything" Sarutobi said but was thinking of how to explain all of this to him if he met the demon all ready and at such a young age.

Naruto thought for a moment and then decided to try and talk to Kiyome. "Ki-Chan are you up" Naruto thought to himself? **"Naru-Kun yes i'm up and im glad that your feeling better oh and not to be weird or anything but your seal allows me to feel everything you do also i have access to your emotions" explained Kiyome**. "Wow cool Ki-Chan so should i tell Jiji, Kakashi-Niichan and Itachi-Niichan" asked Naruto? **After a moment of thinking Kiyome replied. "Y****es Naru-Kun i think you should you trust them and if you trust them ill trust them" she replied**. Naruto nodded and told her "Ok Ki-Chan and if we could talk about something later i would happy if you would spare some time". **Sure no problem Naru-kun Kiyome said cutting the connection off for the moment**.

Naruto got out of his thought and nodded. "Yes Jiji Kiyome explained alot to me oh Kyuubi's name is Kiyome and It is a she just to tell you she is also very pretty" Naruto said seriously.** Kiyome who hadn't cut the connection yet couldn't help but blush 'aghh why am i blushing so much come on he's five years old' thought a confused Kiyome.**

Jiji, Itachi, and Kakashi had no idea how to respond they all sat there until Itachi decided to speak. "Well can you tell us what she told you i mean we should verify that what she told you is true" Itachi said. Sarutobi and Kakashi both nodded and waited for Naruto to speak.

Naruto replied "Well ok she told me she trusts you guys if i trust you so here it is". "Ki-Chan told me about my mother how my mom was one of the best ninja's ever seen in Konoha and about how i am the container for her which is why everybody hates me". Ki-Chan also told me that it wasnt her fault for attacking the town." "She told me that she was actually good friends with my Kaa-san and that after i was born the seal that contained her weakened and had allowed a man with red eyes to forceable extract her from my mother and then used something to control her". "All she remember is seeing red eyes being in the village then being in me" Finished Naruto.

Itachi, Kakashi and Sarutobi were all stunned why would the demon tell him so much and be so truthful they all thought as one. After that moment of shock Sarutobi spoke up. "So Naruto now you know the truth. "Im sorry we had to hold this information from you but im glad it seems you made a very good friend with Kiyome" Sarutobi replied with a grin. "Also i would like to inform you we have a document that tells you about who your father is and why you were chosen to get Kiyome sealed within you but i promised your father that i wouldnt give it to you until you were 16 or chunnin" finished Sarutobi.

"Which brings me to my next question Naruto-kun would you like to be a ninja for the Village Hidden in the Leafs" asked a hopeful Sarutobi what he got didnt disappoint.

"Are you joking of course i want to i would love to be a ninja. "I want to get stronger to protect my loved ones Itachi-Niichan, Kakashi-Niichan and you Jiji also Ki-chan i want to protect until i die" Naruto said with Conviction then continued "Even if your all really strong already i want to be able to help protect you guys i want to be the strongest shinobi in the world and be hokage of this village". "Old man im coming for that hat just you wait and see" Naruto finally ended smiling with a huge grin planted no his face.

**"Oh Naru-Kun im glad ill help with your training". "Ill help you become the strongest shinobi this world has ever seen" Said an estatic Kiyome in Naruto's mind. "**Good Ki-chan because thats actually what i wanted to talk to you about i gotta finish talking to Jiji, Kakashi-Niichan and Itachi-Niichan i tell them that you want to help me train bye" Naruto replied.

Sarutobi along with Itachi and Kakashi couldn't help but smile and laugh at the eagerness that there little brother and grandson held within him. Sarutobi said "Good now that we know what you want i want you to be training with Kakashi and Itachi since you all ready have close bonds and they are the strongest jonin we have at this moment you will leave tomorrow".

Itachi smiled and continued "It would be an honor to help my Otouto". While Kakashi spoke "Yes we both would love to help you achieve that goal we love our Otouto and will do anything to help him achieve his goal" Kakashi said while giving his famous eye smile.

Naruto was so happy but scared he but remembered something hey " Why do i have to leave for six years i mean i dont have anything to leave behind but im just curious. Also guys could Ki-chan help me with training"? "She told me that should would train me to help me become the strongest shinobi this world knows so would you guys mind" Naruto said worried?

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and spoke "Well you know what."Iit seems that Kiyome really does want to help and she cares about you so i wouldnt have a problem with the most powerful bijuu helping train my grandson and for you leaving for six years we want you to be able to train without interuption from the outside world" Sarutobi told Naruto with a smile. Naruto nodded and accepted the answer

Itachi and Kakashi answered as one. "We dont have any problem with it either". Then Kakashi continued "Although are you sure you will be able to keep up with everything that we teach you and then train with Kiyome we will train you till you drop from exhaustion no matter how long it take for the first couple of months" said Kakashi.

Naruto heard Ki-chan talk to him again. "**Dont worry Naru-Kun six years will go by like that also i have figured out a way to train you in everything i can after they train you then you go through my training when your done with ill train you in your mindscape". Basically ill train while you sleep with a jutsu called Kage Bunshin No Jutsu". "You will excel rapidly it allows everything the clone experiences to transfer back to the user although time in mindscape is faster then outside time by something around two hours". "Naruto you will training three times a day so you will be absolutely exhausted and while i want you to get strong while i train you in your mind" Kiyome told Naruto**.

Naruto nodded and explained it to Jiji, Itachi, and Kakashi. "Ki-chan basically told me she's going to make me train with her after training with you guys and then train me in my mindscape although time apparently passes bye faster". "I'll be training in my mindscape with something called **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** so could you guys teach me that please all i need is one for right now i know its a clone jutsu come on guys help me" stated Naruto.

Sarutobi, Itachi and Kakashi all nodded and smiled. Sarutobi said "Good im glad you have a slave driver you wont be able to shake" Sarutobi laughed and then continued "Alright you can be trained in **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** but know that that jutsu is our villages secret and you cannot teach anybody it without permission from me". "Only jonin of the village and I know that ok" Sarutobi finished.

"Alright" Naruto exclaimed happily then he thought about something "Hey guys i dont have any ninja gear a place to live or food so could it be possible one of you or all of you to go shopping for ninja gear with me and i sleep over at somebodies house, come on i havent eaten in days since just after Jiji left" Naruto told them.

Sarutobi was angry. **"****W****hat do you mean you havent eaten since a day after i left? Also what about you not having a place to live"?**. "As for the ninja gear ill buy you it get whatever you like i have enough money to spare for my favorite grandson" he said with a smile.

Naruto looked down at his bed when he started to talk "Jiji i was kicked out of the orphanage right after you left" "It doesn't matter though they would lock me in a cellar and not allow me to play with anybody anyways" My friend Ayame fed me ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen stand the night i got kicked out i slept there for a day then left not to be a burden" Naruto started to cry then stopped and look at Sarutobi "please dont hurt the orphange people they are just scared please dont i want anybody to get hurt" Naruto told Sarutobi.

Sarutobi nodded and talked "Naruto i wont i promise i wont hurt anybody and as for living arrangements"."Kakashi butted in you can sleep at my house until we leave Otouto" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto got out of bed and rushed Kakashi "thank you so much Kakashi-Niichan and you two Itachi-Niichan" as he hugged his other brother then finally went to Sarutobi and "Jiji thank you so much for finding me in the forest" he said hugging Sarutobi.

Sarutobi just smiled and told "Him no problem" while Itachi and Kakashi also "told him no problem"." As of right now though we got to go get you some ninja gear so come on" Sarutobi said.

Naruto asked Kakashi and Itachi if they would come with to which both replied with yes which just made Naruto happier. "Alright lets go".

Naruto, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Itachi all went to the front desk Naruto got signed out and the doctors were severely pissed of for not being able to kill the demon brat but couldn't do anything with the company of their Hokage, and the two strongest jonin in the village so they let him go.

Naruto and his group walked in silence until he asked Sarutobi what store they were going to since most stores didnt allow him to buy anything or over priced him.

Jiji asked Naruto-Kun. "Why didnt you tell me and were going to an old friends of mine by the name of Sachio he is a friend of mine and of your dads he admired your father". "He also was my comrade in the second great shinobi war he now owns the best ninja shop in town" replied jiji with a smile.

Naruto lite up at this and told everybody to hurry up he wanted to get there soon. The group laughed, as they entered the shop a couple of minutes later. The shop was Sachio's Weapon shop it was huge With racks of weapons scrolls clothes going all through out the store. Naruto walked up with his group to the cash register where Jiji introduced Naruto.

"Hello Sachio-San i want you to meet Naruto Uzumaki he is wanting to be a ninja and is needing the equipment to become one" Sarutobi told one of his oldest friends.

Sachio simply smiled and waved "Hello Sarutobi-San and hello Itachi-San, Kakashi-San and finally its quite nice to meet you Naruto-Uzumaki your father as well as your mother and i were good friends and since i havent seen the child i was suppose to be an uncle to for five years now whatever you get today will be free". "As well as when you buy items here they will discounted by half off that sound fair" Sachio said with a smile. "Wow thank you so much Sachio-San you have no idea what that means to me but if you dont mind ill be picking out what i need thank you so much again Sachio-San" Naruto told the old man.

Naruto left the cash register and went to grab cloths first he looked around and saw a orange jumpsuit and thought to himself 'what kind of idiot would want a bright oranged jumpsuit you would be telling everybody hey come here use me as target practice'. He then went through the shirts he picked out a two shirts. One was pure black with a red swirl on the shoulder diagnoly cutting accross his shoulder with the same on the back of the shirt, the other one was was red with a black swirl leading from both shoulder intersecting themselves at his chest. Naruto grabbed five of each pair then went to the pants while he called out to Sachio "Hey Sachio-San can you get me ten pairs of socks with boots that go to the ankle with metal going along the front of the boot so it gives my feet some protection along with some more force when kicking my opponent". "Coming right up Naruto". Sachio told him as he stopped conversing with Sarutobi, Itachi, and Kakashi and left looking for what he requested in the back.

Naruto then searched through the pants he found pants two types of pants he liked he grabbed five pairs of black pants with red swirls leading from his knees and ankles upwards along the sides of his pants, then he grabbed five pairs of dark blue pants with black swirls with the same design as the other pants. He then called out to Sachio again. "Hey Sachio-San sorry to bother you again but could you get me a gray coat that goes down to my knews with dark gray flames at the bottom with flames flickering up to my chest on the coat". "Actually Naruto we have one of those and it has a special seal on it that resizes it while you grow so would you that" Sachio asked.

Naruto's face lite up again exclaiming how he would love it as his group and Sachio chuckled at his antics. "Very well Naruto be right back again" Sachio said as he left. With that Naruto to grab everything he needed but didn't know what he needed so he asked Kiyome.

"Hey Ki-Chan what should i get" Naruto said in his mind? "**Well Naru-Kun i would get around 350 Kunai, 300 Shuriken, then get 30 or so smoke bombs, with some explosive tags as well, then get Some sealing scrolls ill teach you how to use those later, then i was thinking you should grab a sword ill teach you kenjutsu alright Naru-Kun" Kiyome asked.**

Naruto thanked Kiyome "Thanks so much Ki-Chan and i would love to learn Kenjutsu". He then went and looked around the store for the supplies that he needed he got all of his supplies but was not sure what to get next what kind of sword so he decided to ask Kiyome again.

"Hey Ki-Chan what kind of sword should i get" Naruto asked in his mind again. "**Well firstly it doesnt matter as the type of Kenjutsu im going to be teaching doesnt really matter as long as it light enough to make swift movements and blocks while moving quickly so i would think a katana would be the best choice, Its has a decent reach, its quite light compared to other swords, and its strength is something that is amazing as well". "Naru-Kun i kinda forgot to mention this but i can kinda feel auras around people and items to sense if their demonic, normal, murderous or anything like that and i sense a katana that has an aura of power around it and it seems that it is calling to you im not exactly sure why but i think you should get it" Kiyome told Naruto.**

"Thank you Ki-chan ill get the sword the sword you mentioned umm Ki-Chan what exactly does the sword look like"?. **Kiyome laughed "Oh right im sorry Naru-Kun you cant very well get a sword that you dont have a description of". Okay firstly the sword that i sense is to your left it has a white tarnished Sheath with what looks like fire sprouting up the end of it the Handle is a dark red with white circling around it".** Naruto noticed the sword went to the cash register while dropping everything he had in his arms on the stand. Naruto then went to the wall where the sword was. Naruto grabbed the sword and admired the piece of beautiful craftsmanship he took the sword out of the sheath and looked at the blade it was glowing white and red which Naruto found odd but continued to admire the beautiful blade the blade itself was a dark red with white lines going diagnolly across to the tip he noticed how light it felt and how long it was he instantly fell in love with the sword. Naruto then went back up to the cash register and the group.

"Well well Naruto you certainly have an eye for swords as that sword you have is very special it was forged by a master smith that was known to produce some of the most powerful swords in the shinobi world". I dont know much about it expect it is light powerful and enchances certain chakra if it decides your worthy and apparently the sword has chosen you because i couldn't open it myself why dont you try Sarutobi-San" Sachio said with a smile.

Sarutobi agreed and asked Naruto. "Naruto-Kun would you mind if i tried to get the blade out of its sheath"? asked Sarutobi. "No Jiji i dont mind at all" Instantly replied Naruto.

Sarutobi took the sword and tried to unsheath it surprisingly the sword wouldnt budge it just stayed in its sheath no matter how hard Sarutobi pulled. "Well Naruto it seems that you were chosen by this blade i cant even open it". Said Sarutobi as he handed the sword back to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and told everybody he would train with this sword and become a kenjutsu legend. The group and Sachio smiled at him. Sachio told Naruto. "Naruto you should get going from what i hear you have a long trip ahead of you with Kakashi and Itachi here" Sachio said.

"Well ok Sachio-San ill talk you when i get back thank you again for everything that you gave me bye" Naruto said while starting to leave the building with his group.

After ten or so minutes they made their way to Kakashi's house as it was all ready nearing 10 p.m.

"Well Naruto ill see you tomorrow "stated Itachi with a smile as he waved goodbye and made his way home. Sarutobi told Naruto "Get a good nights rest and be ready for training because Itachi and Kakashi are very much slave drivers and also ill be at the gates waiting for you to say goodbye ill give Kakashi the scroll your father left you explaining everything and Kakashi you better give it to him the moment he reaches Chunin level if you dont ill find you and demote you to genin if that understood"? asked Sarutobi. Kakashi gulped and Said "No worries Naruto will get the scroll the moment he reaches chunin level and for some strange reason i think it wont take much time" Stated Kakashi looking at Naruto. Sarutobi nodded then hugged Naruto then left the hug as he waved goodbye.

That only left Kakashi and Naruto as waved to their Hokage and Jiji. they then entered Kakashi's home it a fairly large apartment with three bedrooms, a full kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room.

Kakashi told Naruto "Come in Otouto this is your home for today and then when we get back if you want so just get comfy and choose a room" Naruto smiled and replied "OK thank you so much Kakashi-Niichan im kinda tired still so im going to go to bed goodnight" Naruto said as he entered his room and closed the door.

Kakashi stood in the living room thinking. 'Why do i have the craziest feeling that Naruto will be able to do things i could never think of doing by the end of the six year training trip'. Kakashi shrugged it off and walked to his room falling asleep.

Naruto got into his bed how strong he would get by the end of the trip and when he would be able to become hokage he wish Kiyome good night. "Night Ki-Chan" Naruto thought. "**Night Naru-Kun get some sleep i know you heard it alot but you'll be training with Kakashi, Itachi, Me and then me in your mindscape again in just a day or two so good night again Naru-Kun sweet dreams" Kiyome said as she cut the connection and fell asleep**.

Naruto kept thinking about who his dad was and what kind of information would be in the scroll with that on his mind he fell asleep excited about the next day.

* * *

So how did you like it Good or Bad Mediocre

Send me a message stating what you liked and disliked about it thank you for reading

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all enjoy this Story I'm sorry for not much action not happening in this chapter but it had to lead up to what is going to happen in the next chapter or two. Enjoy the chapter need some beta readers if anybody is interested.

* * *

HAREM Fem Kyu and Fem Haku maybe some more if anybody can convince me or if I like sombodies suggestion on an addition to the harem

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto even with how much I would like to

* * *

Naruto awoke from a very peaceful sleep at his new home. Naruto looked around after a couple moments he decided to go and grab a shower.

Naruto got up off the bed and started to look for the item he desired. "If I were a towel where would I be?" Naruto said Naruto spent a good five minutes searching for a towel, after failing to find one he decided to check the most obvious spot the bathroom.

After entering the bathroom he looked around and smiled at the thought of owning his own apartment similar to this one when he grew up. Naruto shut and locked the door while still looking he found the item he needed hanging on a hook by the mirror. Naruto thought to himself 'I could get used to this waking up in a warm bed, being able to take showers whenever I want to.' After relieving himself he turned on the shower.

While Naruto waited for the shower to warm up he decided to start a conversation with his newest and only best friend." Ki-Chan are you up?" Naruto asked in his mind.

**'Yes Naru-Kun I'm up". **Stated Kiyome "Good Ki-Chan because I would like to talk to you about the dojutsu you told me you would make for me." Naruto told her as he stepped into the shower.

**"Very well Naru-Kun now I don't remember if I explained to you how I would give you this dojutsu so ill just explain anyways. To add a dojutsu I will need to rearrange some of your genetic information. This could take anywhere from a single year to five depending on the complexity of the dojutsu. Is that alright Naru-Kun?" **Kiyome asked

Naruto Instantly replied. "Well Ki-Chan I hope you plan on working on this dojutsu for awhile because this dojutsu will make the **Sharingan **look like a plaything". Naruto finished smiling

Kiyome was intrigued with what Naruto just said, '**I** **hope it truly is a hard one to make to make Naru-Kun'**. Kiyome finished. The reason why is because Kiyome was afraid of the feelings she was getting for Naruto, she had no way of explaining how she felt because she had never felt this way about anyone. Kiyome didn't even know what her feelings truly meant.

**"So Naru-Kun if you would like to explain I can get started right away**. Kiyome asked

"Well Ki-Chan I want this dojutsu to act just like the **Sharingan. **You know being able to copy ninjitsu but I want it to have a couple twists. Firstly I want to be able to see things much farther away and switch between lengths I can see, so something where I can see far away and then zoom very close if need be, I also want to be able to analyze an opponent's move faster than a **Sharingan** user and predict where said move is headed. Secondly I want it to have something which would allow for me to break genjutsu and cast it at such a high level that it is unbreakable without having the same dojutsu. Finally I want to be able to copy bloodline jutsus or other dojutsus". Naruto finished with a smirk thinking that Kiyome had her work cut out for her.**(Naruto doesn't know about the Mangekyou Sharingan at his age just to be clear.) **

Kiyome thought for a second if it was even possible to somehow copy other dojutsus and decided it should be possible. **"Well Naru-Kun it seems you want to give me a hard time with this so I accept your challenge and I will start working on it immediately. Your dojutsu should take anywhere from five to six years just for a timeline when you will be able to use it. See you in a little bit Naru-Kun".** Kiyome finished as she cut the connection and started to work on his genetics.

Naruto was jumping with joy in the shower thinking about his new dojutsu, until he decided to finish and get out. Naruto washed his hair turned off the shower and grabbed the towel while wrapping it around himself. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and back into his own room where he decided to get dressed in his new clothes and start to pack everything for his journey coming up.

Naruto walked over to his clothes and grabbed his black shirt with a red swirl and his blue pants while finding some boxer's in his room he had somehow not noticed on his nightstand. Naruto started to get dressed pulled on his socks, boxers, pants, his shirt and his new boots. Walking over to wear he dropped his coat last night picked it up and for the first time tried it on. Naruto felt it shift and retract just a little bit for it to fit loosely on Naruto.

After pulling on his new jacket he walked back to the bathroom admiring how he looked. 'Wow I look awesome but why do I feel like I feel like I'm missing something, crap I forgot about my katana'. Naruto thought as walked back to his room where he proceeded to strap his katana to his hip.

Naruto then decided to get packed while using his sealing scrolls but after a couple minutes couldn't figure out how to. He tried shoving the items into the scroll, rolling the scroll up with the items in them but just didn't stand how they worked. So after a minute or two Naruto realized Kiyome knew how they worked and he proceeded to ask her ask her how to store his stuff in the scrolls. "Hey Ki-Chan how do I store things in the scrolls any help please?" Naruto finished annoyed he had to ask for help and not being able to figure it out himself.

Kiyome chuckled **"Yes Naru-Kun ill help, all you have to do is focus some of your chakra on the scroll while the item that you wish to seal if over the scroll ok? Now if you don't mind I have to get back to this ridiculously hard dojutsu".** Kiyome finished and cut the connection once again.

Naruto snickered and started packing using what Kiyome just told him. Naruto did as told and was amazed that he could actually seal things into scrolls. "Man I'll have to get Kiyome, Itachi-Niichan, or Kakashi-Niichan to teach me how to make these scrolls." Naruto stated as he continued to seal everything away.

After Naruto finished with his sealing he packed everything away within his jackets hidden pockets on the inside and made his way to the living room to wait for Itachi and Kakashi. After a couple minutes Itachi and Kakashi both entered the home and asked Naruto if he was ready to go.

"Yeah guys I'm ready let's go! I want to be a Shinobi and get stronger than anybody that this village has ever produced"! Naruto yelled with energy.

Itachi and Kakashi simply smiled at their little brothers speech. "Okay Otouto if your done with your speech and proclamation can we get going the Hokage is waiting for us?" Finished a smiling Kakashi.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while nodding. They all exited the home since Kakashi had apparently all ready packed before Naruto had woken up. With Naruto and Itachi out the front door Kakashi locked up the house and put a security seal on it to protect against any unwanted guests.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto wondered if Itachi would Miss his family."Hey Itachi-Niichan are you going to miss your family? I know I'm going to miss Jiji. Since you guys are with me everything won't be so bad though." Naruto stated with a grin

"Well Naruto to be honest I'll miss my family very much, but just like you said since I have my Otouto with me it won't be so bad." Itachi told Naruto

Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi continued to walk to the gates of Konoha. Itachi Noticed that many people gave Naruto a look of disgust and resentment, somehow thought Naruto either didn't notice or ignored them. After another ten minutes they reaches the gates where the Hokage was awaiting them.

"Hey Jiji how is your day going so far." Naruto asked curiously

"Well hello to you two Naruto-Kun and my day is going pretty good so far. Are you excited for your big trip?" Sarutobi asked Naruto

"Yeah Jiji I'm really excited Just you wait though old man I'll be the coming for your hat in no time." Naruto told his Jiji with a grin plastered on his face

"Naruto you know for some reason I don't doubt you at all. I'll be expecting some letters from my grandson during your trip though telling how you're doing. Now though Naruto could you go wait in front of the gates I need to talk to Itachi and Kakashi here." Sarutobi told Naruto

"Sure Jiji see ya in six years." Naruto told Sarutobi while walking to the other side of the gates.

After Naruto left Sarutobi decided to tell both Itachi and Kakashi his lineage. "Kakashi, Itachi I need to tell you about this boy's parents". Sarutobi whispered to Kakashi and Itachi

Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other with a you gotta be kidding me look while Kakashi decided to speak. "No disrespect Hokage-Sama but you do realize that Naruto's father did tell me about Kushina's pregnancy and what they were going to name their child? Kakashi finished then Itachi continued

"Plus Hokage-Sama it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who his dad was at least." Itachi finished stoically looking at Sarutobi

"Well I see I was just going to tell you who his parents were so you could better understand why he needs to be so strong." Sarutobi told them both while Handing over a scroll to Kakashi. "Kakashi this is a scroll left for Naruto by his father give this to him when he hits Chunin level alright? Sarutobi told Kakashi

Kakashi took the letter from the Hokage's hand. "Hokage-Sama I understand and I wish to tell you that for Naruto's training we will be traveling all over the nations." Kakashi told Sarutobi

"That's fine Kakashi just make sure my grandson is safe alright? I dont want anything happening to him including your perverted mind twisting his understand me you two Itachi?" Sarutobi finished with a dont fuck with me look.

Kakashi and Itachi gulped both nodding. "Yes Hokage-Sama we will send letter giving his reports on his skills every two years alright." They both said hoping to get away from the Hokage and start the journey.

"Yes that seems perfectly fine. Now go you need to start right away" Hokage said waving at both of them as they started to walk to Naruto.

Kakashi put the scroll into his pocket and walked up to Naruto. "Alright Naruto let's get going. We're going to spend alot of time in water country alright? There's a small village there were not alot of ninjas go so it will be perfect for training." Kakashi finished while taking out his favorite orange book.

Naruto just rolled his eyes because he knew what his Niichan was reading. "Fine Kakashi-Niichan lets hurry up though I want to get as strong as I can be before we head back." Naruto told his older brother

Itachi just smiled at Naruto. Kakashi gave his famous eye smile. "Sure Naruto let's get going then." Kakashi stated while jogging up ahead with Naruto right behind and Itachi taking up the rear.

* * *

**TimeSkip **three hours later

* * *

'How can Naruto still be running with us after all the time. I know it's only been three hours but no five year old child should be able to run for three hours.' Kakashi thought to himself amazed at his Otouto's stamina."Hey guys let's take a break we have been running for three hours." Kakashi said from up ahead. Naruto and Itachi nodded and agreeing

It was about 4:30 in the afternoon. "Alright guys we'll take a ten minute break to rest. Naruto you come here I want to give you something" Kakashi said to Naruto

Naruto walked over to Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi-Niichan? Do you need help with something?" Naruto asked his older brother

"No Naruto take off your shirt please I want to give you something that will make you stronger." Kakashi told Naruto.

Naruto did as told and waited wondering what it could be. Kakashi took out some ink and started to draw a seal on Naruto. "Hey Niichan what are you doing?" Naruto asked Kakashi curiously

"Well you see Naruto I'm drawing a seal on you. I got it from my sensei. He used this all the time and then passed it down to me. " Kakashi told Naruto

"Wow cool Niichan what does it do exactly? Also who was your sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto my Sensei was the fourth Hokage and what this Seal does is it increases the gravity upon your body. It makes it seem like your twice as heavy or you can increase it even more up to three times as heavy. My sensei warned me though that anymore than that and it hurts you more than actually helps you." Kakashi finished telling Naruto while finishing the seal.

Naruto instantly felt the extra weight and was amazed at how sealing worked. "Hey Niichan can you teach me how to make this seal and how to make others?" Naruto asked hoping he could

Sorry Naruto I can teach how to make this seal but anything other than that no. I'm not very good at fuuinjutsu you see. That's what making seals is called by the way." Kakashi told Naruto

"Hey Ki-Chan how about you do you know any fuuinjutsu you can teach me?" Naruto asked in his head

**"Why yes I do Naru-Kun and alot of it at that you dont get to be as old as I am without learning a bit of every type of jutsu. Seriously though Naru-Kun could you make your dojutsu any harder I mean geez this really is going to take the full length of your training trip." **Kiyome told Naruto

"Well thanks I really would like to learn fuuinjutsu and if you really wanted me to I could think of something to increase the difficulty" Naruto told Kiyome with a grin

**"No no no Naru-Kun that's quite alright I dont need it to be any more difficult. Naru-Kun I need to cut the connection though so I can get back to work alright? I'll talk to you later." **Kiyome told Naruto while cutting the connection

Naruto laughed to himself and started walking around. 'Man this is alot harder to move now. If it makes me stronger though I'll put up with it though and become an amazing ninja. Naruto thought to himself while moving around like it wasn't any big deal.

'Wow that shouldn't even be possible. I even had trouble with two times gravity when I was twelve how is this five year old doing this he truly is amazing' Kakashi thought to himself

'Naruto truly is going to be an amazing ninja one day. I can't wait to see every body's face when we come back and they see how strong he is.' Thought Itachi

"Alright everybody let's go we need to get moving again well stop in another six hours. Hey Naruto I hope you dont give up because then everybody will just think your weak you dont want that do you?" Kakashi told Naruto trying to make sure he doesn't give up on himself.

"I'll show you Niichan! I'll be the greatest ninja this world has ever seen Believe it!" Naruto finished with determination shining in his eyes.

Kakashi and Itachi couldn't help but smile and laugh at their Otouto's outburst.

* * *

**Timeskip **six hours later

* * *

Naruto showed no signs of physical exhaustion expect for some sweat coming off his head which would be expected. 'Oh my god this is insane my arms are numb I can barely keep my legs moving.' Thought Naruto fighting to keep going and not pass out

'Oh my god there is no way Naruto should still be moving after six hours. He doesn't even look tired I can't believe this." Kakashi thought to himself amazed at Naruto perseverance

'Wow Naruto no doubt in my mind you will become very strong in a short amount of time.' Itachi thought to himself while thinking just how strong he will become

"Alright everybody let's stop and setup camp for the night." Kakashi said while stopping and walking off about 20 yards into the forest on the left side of them.

Naruto immediately followed sat down with his back to a tree and passed out from physical exhaustion. "Wow what do you know Itachi he was faking. It wasn't that he was in such good shape he could keep going it was that he fought through the pain and forced himself to keep going. That is just as amazing if not more he truly will become an amazing ninja." Kakashi finished while grabbing a ration bar and started to eat it.

"Yes that is truly amazing Kakashi. How many more days do you think it will take to get there with us not being able to go full speed?" Itachi asked

"Well I'm thinking about three or so more day. Then we will be in wave country and at our destination. But for now get some sleep" Kakashi told Itachi while slipping into sleep himself

Itachi smiled and sat down next to Naruto and fell asleep thinking how powerful his Otouto will become.

* * *

**Timeskip **three days

* * *

Naruto had quickly become stronger due to regeneration ability he was never sore and always able to continue the next day. Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi all walked into the village. After some exploring they met a old bridge builder named Tazuna who then showed then around the village.

"Well thank you for showing us around the village Tazuna. But we're all going to have to go and check into a hotel." Kakashi said

"Oh no Kakashi I insist you, Itachi and Naruto should come stay at my home. We have plenty of room." Tazuna said while dragging them all to his house.

After some walking they came to Tazuna's house, after entering the house they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter who was holding her son. "Hi I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari . Nice to meet you all." Tsunami said while smiling Tsunami was about 5'5 with black hair, she was slim and looked fit, she had a c cup chest that Itachi could guess.

"Likewise Tsunami, my name is Itachi this is my friend Kakashi and this little man is my Otouto Naruto." Itachi said with a smile. Kakashi and Naruto smiled and waved as well.

Hey I hope you guys dont mind but could you show me where I'll be sleeping. I'm kind of tired and would like to go to bed." Naruto said with Itachi and Kakashi both nodding

"Well okay guys come up here we have two rooms open hope that's fine." Tazuna said while showing them their rooms and walked back down.

"Ok Naruto you and I bunk Itachi can have his own room." Kakashi said while entering his room

"Ok night Itachi I'll see you tomorrow morning night" Naruto said with a smile and went to his bedroom

Naruto entered his room and saw two beds with two night stands next to each bed with a lamp and a clock on it. "Night Kakashi I hope you dont mind but I'm going to sleep." Naruto said while going up to a bed. Naruto took off his jacket and passed out on it thinking of what the next six years are going to be like.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It may not be exciting but I thought I did a much much much better with grammar. I'll be happy to see what people think of this chapter

Bye hope you all had fun reading this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of THe Outcasts of Konoha. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Timeskip **2 years from the point we left on chapter 2

* * *

Naruto awoke at around 6 in the morning used to early training.

Naruto was now 7 years old and at 4'11 Pretty tall for his age. Naruto still had the blonde unruly hair that seemed to defy gravity, Although his body had gained alot of muscle. It looked to be the perfect balance of muscle and flexibility.

Naruto awoke after another day of demanding sensei's. He dismissed his clone and a rush of memories came back to him. 'Well I see Ki-Chan made my clone start on some of my elemental affinities. Wow! she taught me **Wind Style: Divine Wind Spear**. That's gonna be so cool testing out! I'll have to thank her for that later.' Naruto thought to himself after sorting the memories he got from his clone.

'Man! Those two years really flew by! I can't wait for today! Kakashi-Niichan said he had something important for me. I wonder what it is? Oh yah I almost forgot. I really need to send Jiji a letter saying hi. I wonder if Jiji will believe me about my progress, I've gotten so much faster and stronger, I've learned Jutsu up the wazoo and apparently I'm at low Chunin level. At least that's what Itachi and Kakashi-Niichan told me. I wonder what this year will be like? I hope I finally learn how to use my sword. After learning all that Taijutsu. First from Ki-Chan, then Itachi-Niichan Taijutsu, and finally Kakashi-Niichan's Taijutsu. After all of that I better learn some Kenjutsu.' Naruto said to himself then started to remember the first time he learned a Jutsu.

* * *

**Flashback **1 year and 6 months

* * *

At their usual training ground about two miles away from the village.

"Come on Kakashi-Sensei can't I learn some Jutsu yet? I mean all we have been doing is physical training. You said it yourself! I'm at the speed of a low level Chunin! Plus I'm all ready on four times gravity from my seal, I'm faster than anybody my age!" Naruto yelled to his Sensei

Kakashi eyebrow twitched. "What the hell do you mean You're at four times gravity on your seal? What are you thinking Naruto? That much gravity could cause serious Issues for your body. How can you even be standing anymore?" Asked a curious Kakashi

"Oh ummm well you see Kakashi-Sensei, I have this Kekkai Genkai that allows my body to regenerate at an abnormally high rate. Then since I have Ki-Chan in me and her chakra is inside of me I regenerate whenever my body is hurt. The regeneration isn't high enough to instantly heal me of serious wounds. But in the case of the strain I heal so fast it can't hurt my body. Ki-Chan said I can go up all the way to about 10 times gravity. Though that may be pushing it to my absolute max. Naruto told his Sensei with a smile

'Naruto will be the strongest ninja in the world! I can't believe he has been in four times gravity, that would put so much strain on my body I would have to immediately return back to 2.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Say Naruto how long have you been in 4 times gravity?" Asked Kakashi

"Well Kakashi-Sensei since about a week ago I. I think? I'm not sure a week to 2 weeks ago." Replied Naruto

"Ok well Naruto I expect to you bump that Gravity up to five soon Maybe another month. Anyways Naruto you master **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** and You have mastered tree walking and water walking. So I dont see why I couldn't teach you some small jutsu." Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Yes! Finally this is gonna be so fun! I can't wait. So what kind of jutsu are you teach me huh? I bet it's going to be some amazingly powerful one right? Am I right? Come on Kakashi-Sensei stop keeping me in the dark." Naruto complained

"hahaha well to be honest with you Naruto first we need to know what elemental affinities you have. So channel some chakra into this paper first." Kakashi told Naruto while handing him a piece of paper

"Kakashi-Sensei is this chakra paper? I remember you mentioned this awhile ago. What exactly does it do?" Naruto asked clearly curious

"Well Naruto it shows us what type of elemental affinities you have. Meaning what type of jutsus you can use easily. What comes to you naturally is another way of putting it. Now all you have to do is add some chakra into this paper and it will tell us what type of elemental affinities you have alright?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Yah! Kakashi-Sensei I'll do it!" Naruto told Kakashi while adding chakra into the paper he was holding. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei what does this mean? The chakra paper cut in hal

"Oh that's easy Naruto that means you have a wind affinity. You're in luck I know some." Kakashi told Naruto

"Oh well that's cool Sensei and thank you but you didn't allow me to finish. Like I was saying the paper cut in half, One half is singed on a side, the other side is soggy, then when you touch the middle of the soggy one it shocks me. Also Sensei there's what seems like dirt on it. What does all of this mean?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi just sat their completely stunned. His Otouto has an elemental affinity for every main element. "Ummm N-n-n-Naruto that mean you have an elemental affinity for every element. I have never seen anybody have an elemental affinity for every element, Hell I haven't even heard of anybody having it. Naruto you truly are unique in every way I can think of. First you have unmatched speed for your age, then your chakra control is simply outmatched for your age, then the concepts of chakra are easily grasped by you, and now you have every major elemental affinity. What the hell man how did you get so lucky? Speed, Brains, more than likely strength when you get older. You all ready look like a kid who works out every day at the age of five, and now every major elemental affinity." Kakashi finished amazed and somewhat frightened at the power Naruto will most likely have at a very young age.

"Umm Sensei is there something wrong with that. I mean it's not bad is it?" Naruto asked worried he would be even more of an outcast

"No Kami no! Naruto if anything you must be the luckiest person in the world. Not even previous Jinchuuriki have had every elemental affinity. You truly are one of a kind!" Kakashi finished with a smile trying to make his Otouto/student cheer up. "If anything Naruto this will increase your chances of becoming the most powerful Shinobi to ever live. Kakashi added

Itachi arrives at where they were training at.

Itachi had heard everything. How Naruto had an affinity for every element. "Wow Naruto you truly are gifted." Itachi said to himself while appearing on the training field

" Well look who's here Kakashi-Sensei. How was your sleep sleeping beauty? Naruto asked all his worry forgotten.

"Very funny Naruto. Remember your still my student and unless you want to be running for the next ten hours I suggest you dont say anymore jokes. ok? Itachi asked Naruto with a smile

" OK Itachi-Sensei. So Kakashi-Sensei what will you teach me first?" Naruto asked very energetically

After some time thinking Kakashi responded. "Well Naruto I have thought about it and since I know quite a bit of wind jutsus I'll teach you how to use your wind chakra correctly. Then since Itachi knows fire jutsus so well he'll teach you how to properly control fire chakra. Make 39 clones Naruto then split them into two group with you in the 19 group, Then give me a group and give Itachi a group." Kakashi told Naruto

"Wait. You mean I have to learn how to use my elemental chakra before I can use it? If that's so then let's go! I want to start learning some jutsus." Naruto told his sensei's while using **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Naruto made 39 clones making 40 with himself and split them up. 20 to go with Itachi and 20 to go with Kakashi just as asked.

* * *

**With Itachi**

* * *

"Alright I want you all to stand still and feel for your fire chakra from within you. It may burn a little or feel uncomfortable but you'll get used to it." Itachi finished then walked away and laid his back against a tree.

They all took stances and began trying to feel for their fire chakra. It took Naruto and his 19 clones all of 6 hours to learn how to properly control their fire chakra and get a feel for it so they dont get burned.

"Alright Itachi-Sensei we got it down! Now how about some easy fire jutsus?" Naruto pleaded to Itachi

Itachi was surprised since it usually took 3 to 4 days to learn how to properly control fire chakra. 'Man this kid must be something else to get fire chakra down so quickly.' Itachi thought to himself as he walked over to Naruto. "Alright Naruto I'll show you a basic and simple fire jutsu. This jutsu is called **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**. Itachi showed Naruto and his clones the handsigns then left to go sit back with his **Sharingan** activated so he could see if the Jutsu was correct. Meaning if it had enough chakra and the Jutsu was performed correctly.

Naruto and his clones all took positions aiming at a barren part of their training ground. Naruto was first to start. Naruto did his handsigns and exclaimed "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**." Naruto then took a deep breath and blew. A massive fireball came hurtling out of Naruto's mouth. It traveled at break neck speed hitting a rock on the other side of the group of Narutos.

"That's very good! Naruto just dont add so much chakra alright?" Itachi asked Naruto who simply nodded in compliance

Naruto and his group of clones practiced this Jutsu until they had it mastered. This took them 3 hours.

"Alright! Itachi-Sensei we master it!" Naruto screamed to his sensei

Itachi had fallen asleep after the first hour. He woke up to screaming of how they mastered the Jutsu. "What Naruto show me right now! If you truly mastered it than it would be a record of some kind. I have never met anybody who mastered it in what? three or so hours." Itachi asked wondering if he truly mastered the Jutsu

Naruto simply complied and started going through handsigns. "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" **Naruto exclaimed then took a deep breath and blew out. A medium sized ball of fire hurtled out of his mouth. After a few seconds it hit a rock on the other side of the training ground causing an explosion.

Itachi just had his mouth hung open. Not a single person he knew or heard of had this kind of talent. Some much talent that he could master a simply Jutsu in such short time. 'Even if that was simply he just started his fire chakra control. To be able to master a Jutsu so quickly is unheard of." Itachi thought to himself proud of his Otouto.

"Good job Naruto! You truly did master that Jutsu! It seems that the other group is still going. Let's go back to the house and get some sleep.

Naruto smiled at his praise and nodded at his suggestion. "Alright guys you can disappear." The clones did as the boss said and all disappeared. A rush of information came back making him nauseas. Even though he had mastered the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** this was his first time using it on big scale. Naruto shook his head clear and smiled at what happened. 'Wow! I feel like I can control my fire chakra even better than before. This is amazing!' with that thought Naruto headed back to the house where he had been sleeping for the past two years.

* * *

**Flashback **(within a flashback with Kakashi 9 hours earlier)

* * *

Kakashi had walked his group over to a huge rock. "Alright guys I want you all to grab a blade of grass." Kakashi told them

All the Narutos bent down and picked up a blade of grass. "Alright I want you to focus your chakra at the middle. The objective is to try and cut the blade of grass in half. Good Luck" With that said Kakashi went over near a tree and took out his favorite orange book.

It took 5 or so hours for all the Narutos to master the wind chakra exercise. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei! We mastered it come and show up a cool Jutsu." A Naruto who seemed to be deemed the leader asked

Kakashi got up grinning at the amazing performance. 'Wow 5 hours that's just unheard of. Kakashi finished his thought. "Alright since I saw you doing the and performing the exercise successfully I'll show you the Jutsu."

Kakashi did the handsigns and yelled out. "**Wind Style: Wind Wave**" Kakashi swiped his hand and a wave of wind came out from the movement. The Jutsu crashed into the huge rock in front of them and make a deep slash in the object.

"Wow amazing Kakashi-Sensei." Was the leader Naruto reply to seeing the Wind Jutsu

Kakashi smiled and showed them the necessary handsigns. Kakashi then went to sit at the tree he was previously at. Just like last time he took out his pervert book.

The group of Narutos got into position and did the necessary handsigns. "**Wind Style: Wind Wave" **is what you heard from 20 different Narutos.

Kakashi simply smiled at what he saw and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**7 hours later**.

* * *

"Yes finally we got it mastered sweet." Is what you heard from the lead Naruto

Kakashi woke up at hearing that and was stunned. 'What! no way! I gave him a c rank Jutsu. How did he manage to master it so quickly?' Was Kakashis thought

"Alright 1 Naruto show me. I dont know if I believe you master this Jutsu so quickly. For Kami sakes it was a c-rank!" Kakashi said

The lead Naruto simply smiled and complied. The Naruto clone appeared to not be doing anything unless you could read his mind. '**Wind Style: Pulsating Wind Waves.' **The lead Naruto swiped his hand. A wave of wind came out of the movement, but then another wave of wind, then another. They all hit the target which was the rock. The first wave hit the wall diagonally, the second wave hit it straight, and the final wind wave hit the wall diagonally. It formed an x with a line in the middle.

Kakashi was blown away. "What the hell? Naruto how did you do that? Without any handsigns, without any words naming your Jutsu? Asked an amazed Kakashi

The lead Naruto spoke up "Well you see Kakashi sensei we master the first Jutsu you taught us within 2 hours. We wanted to make our own so we did. We call it **Wind Style: Pulsating Wind Waves** it is quite powerful as you can see. As for how we did it without calling out the Jutsu or doing the handsigns we dont know. We just can." Finished clone Naruto

Kakashi was just stunned at hearing they mastered not 1 but 2 Jutsus within 7 hours. "Umm Naruto that Jutsu was something I would guess at around b level. That is truly incredible and the reason you can do that is I'm guessing you have a very high level wind affinity within you. Kakashi Stated then added "Naruto I'm very proud of you! Dispel you guys. I'm heading back to the house." Kakashi said as he started running back to the house

Naruto was laying in bed when it hit him. All the memories of the clone that is. Naruto just lay their smiling after sorting the memories. He learned a jutsu and created one himself! Naruto couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Flashback **Ends

* * *

Kakashi sat in his room at Tazuna's house. Looking over the letter he just wrote. It read

_Dear Hokage-Sama_

_As we agreed I am sending you a progress report on Naruto. I can't believe how much he has grown. Naruto has grown from a little child with immense potential to possibly the strongest kid his age Konoha has ever seen. I will now give his rank of skill Itachi and I agreed with. Also I will be giving his speed and strength. You will certainly be astonished at your grandsons improvements._

_**Taijutsu:**__ High Chunin, Naruto has mastered the Uchiha's Taijutsu, Very close to mastering my Taijutsu, and He is apparently working on the Kyuubi or Kiyome's Taijutsu. From what I have seen it is very powerful_

_**NinJutsu:**__ High Chunin, Naruto has every primary affinity for the elements. Maybe even some rarer affinities as well, Itachi nor I have checked. The reason we put Naruto at such a high level for his age is simple. Naruto first starting out mastering the basic Jutsus that you wished us to teach him. Then after about 6 months we taught him a lower Fire Jutsu and a C Rank Wind Jutsu. Naruto mastered his fire and wind chakra within 5 to 6 hours, then proceeded to master the Fire Jutsu in 3 hours and the Wind Jutsu in 2 hours and then on top of that he created a wind jutsu by himself while I was sleeping by a tree. It was a was B ranked Jutsu, he called it __**Wind Style: Pulsating Wind Waves**__. He can create Jutsu without handsigns and without vocalizing his jutsu. He has now mastered every elements chakra that he has an affinity with (that we know of) and has anywhere from 4-20 Jutsus in each. Ranging from D-B ranked Jutsu he is simply amazing._

_**Genjutsu**__: Almost none existent. Naruto told us that Kiyome said that Naruto couldn't do Genjutsu because he had such high chakra reserves or something like that. Although he can break Genjutsu up to C rank from using his massive Chakra Reserves to disrupt it._

_**Chakra Control: **__Low Chunin._

_**Chakra Reserves: **__We are thinking about high Jounin or Low Hokage_

_**Speed:**__ Simple low Jounin, once again incredible _

_**Strength:**__ We estimate around a high genin._

_Now the reason why we put him at low Chunin is because Naruto lacks in some aspects. Even though Naruto is only 7 years old he should not be considered higher. I'm going to give him his letter today from his father. _

_Have a Nice Day Hokage-Sama_

_From Kakashi Hatake._

_'Hmm everything appears to be correct' Kakashi thought to himself with that he bit his thumb and summoned a messenger dog. "Please take this to Hokage-Sama about three hours from now" Kakashi said to the dog. Said dog nodded his head and poofed out of existence._

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it, hate it what? Please review and give me feedback. Hope my grammar is getting better and how my story comes across.

As always thank you for reading my story! Have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

All right guys I hope you enjoy this update. Im sorry for flashing through most of the timeskips, but I figured that most people just wanted to have a single timeskip of the story then a flashback going over everything that happened

* * *

**Where we left off**

* * *

_'Hmm everything appears to be correct' Kakashi thought to himself with that he bit his thumb and summoned a messenger dog. "Please take this to Hokage-Sama about three hours from now" Kakashi said to the dog. Said dog nodded his head and poofed out of existence._

Sarutobi walked into his office and sat down sighing. 'I miss Naruto! I should get a report on his progress today though.' Sarutobi thought to himself

A poof went off into the Hokage office sending Sarutobi on high alert. The dog walked up to Sarutobi dropped the letter. "Hokage-Sama report from Kakashi-Sama." with that he poofed out of existence.

Sarutobi relaxed. Sarutobi picked up the letter and started to read it. "What the hell? How can that even be possible low Chunin at age 7 how is that even possible? Hahaha well if anybody could do it my grandson could." Sarutobi Stated with Pride thinking about his grandson and how much he will progress when he get his next report

* * *

**With our favorite blond**

* * *

Kakashi got up from where he was sitting at and walked over to Naruto. Naruto seemed to be deep in thought about something. "Hey Naruto I have a scroll for you. Hokage-Sama told me to give this to you when you reached Chunin level. Before you open it though we need to get Itachi and say goodbye were leaving the house we have stayed to long." Kakashi said while handing his Otouto the scroll.

Itachi and Kakashi both had told Naruto they would be leaving today, So Naruto was all ready packed and ready to go. Naruto and Kakashi walked out of their room and headed downstairs to the living room. There they saw Itachi sitting their kissing Tsunami. "*Cough cough* I didn't know you two were dating you guys?" Kakashi said while Naruto sat there with a grin on his face happy his Niichan found a woman he liked.

Both Itachi and Tsunami looked flushed after breaking off their kiss. "Yes hmm well Kakashi, Naruto I was telling Tsunami how we had to leave and then I told her how I felt next thing you know well you saw. So ya" Itachi finished with a blush upon his face.

"It's fine Itachi-Niichan! I'm just sorry we have to go now." Naruto said sadly

Itachi got up gave one more quick kiss to Tsunami and said goodbye. "I'm really sorry Tsunami that this just happened now but we need to leave early. We'll be back for our 5th and 6th year of training for Naruto. I'm just sorry that we'll be apart for 2 years." Itachi said sadly

"It's fine Itachi-Kun. I'm sorry that you have to go also, but I'll wait two years." Tsunami finished with a small smile

"Hey Tsunami-Chan can you tell Inari and Tazuna goodbye for us? I'm going to miss my Otouto and Jiji." Naruto said clearly sad about to cry but fought back the tears.

"Sure Naruto-Kun! I see you all in 2 years." Tsunami told the group

Kakashi and Naruto said goodbye and exited the home. Itachi stayed behind and told Tsunami that he would miss her. Itachi gave Tsunami a deep passionate kiss reinstating the words he just said and left.

* * *

**Timeskip** 1 hour

* * *

Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto we're heading back to the Konoha without anybody knowing. They were going to train in Training Ground 44,(Forest of death I think it's called) "Ok Naruto now about that scroll. Don't read it until we get to the training ground. I have a feeling you are going to be very distraught about what you read." Kakashi told Naruto worried about his reaction

Naruto simply nodded and continued full speed back to Konoha or more specifically Training Ground 44. With full speed it should only take around two hours to make it to Konoha

"Ki-Chan what do you think it's about" Naruto asked Kiyome

**"Well Naru-Kun I dont know but please listen to him! Who knows what kind of information could be in there." **Kiyome told Naruto "Ok Ki-Chan I'll listen. It has a blood seal on it though. It has to be something very important." Naruto said while thinking what it could be. **"Naru-Kun dont let them know you have any information on Fuuinjutsu. I dont want them thinking that I'm trying to make you let me out or anything." **Kiyome practically cried to Naruto. "Ki-Chan listen they wouldn't think that first off their are my Niichans, second off I'm not trying to let you out so I dont see what's the huge problem? **"I know Naru-Kun. I dont want them thinking I'm trying to corrupt you or anything." **Kiyome finished clearly sad for she truly cared about Naruto and had feelings that she had no idea how to explain.

* * *

**Timeskip **2 hours

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi all we're sitting in a cave located in Training ground 44. They had gotten to the Training Ground without getting caught and Naruto was now about to open up the scroll he got.

"Naruto bite your thumb and rub the blood over the seal. It's called a blood seal, It only allows people with the same blood to what the seal was activated with to open it." Itachi explained to Naruto

Naruto nodded bit his thumb and rubbed blood over the seal. The seal glowed and dissipated allowing Naruto to open the scroll. After reading the scroll once over he had tears streaming down his face.

**"Oh Naru-Kun I'm so sorry! I ruined your life!" **Kiyome cried out, Tears streaming down her face as well after reading the scroll through Naruto's eyes. There was no response from Naruto.

Itachi and Kakashi both were sitting on a log inside the cave looking sad as they saw their Otouto. A campfire illuminating Narutos' face showing all his pain and the tears streaming down his face.

"I can't believe this. My dad was the 4th Hokage! He loved me he actually loved me!" Naruto whispered out loud reading the scroll once again

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm sorry for not being there for you as you grow up. In order to make sure you stay alive and live a actual life I need to seal the Kyuubi into someone, but I can't ask somebody for their child. The child also had to be born the day when the Kyuubi arrived. Naruto you were the only one! I just want to you to know that I love you and hope you can forgive me for sealing the Kyuubi inside you. The reason why you weren't told who I am is because in my Ninja career I have made many enemies and didn't want them coming after you. Naruto just make sure that you realize that I love you and so does your mother and listen Naruto please this is from your mother you have a mission from her. That mission is to have many children so that we can have alot of grandchildren, good luck! I'm sorry this scroll is so short but the Kyuubi is on our doorstep and I need to be leaving. Goodbye Naruto I'll be leaving instructions on my Jutsus. The __**Rasengan **__and __**Hiraishin**__ they were my most prized Jutsus. They are what made me me. Learn them and continue the Legacy_

_Love Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother and father_

"Ki-Chan it's not your fault! Stop apologizing! I know you were controlled so just stop Alright. Ki-Chan I love you, So stop crying!" Naruto Screamed in his head

**"Naru-Kun what did you just say?"**Kiyome asked in shock

"Nothing Ki-Chan I just told you stop blaming yourself and stop crying. That's all nothing more." Naruto said worriedly hoping she really didn't hear what he said.

"Itachi and Kakashi-Niichan I want to learn one of my father's Jutsus right away! The **Rasengan** so please for the next two years could you train my clones? I need to train in my father's Jutsu! So please teach my clones Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Control, NinJutsu, and anything else you want me to train in." Naruto finished telling Kakashi and Itachi

"*Sigh* fine Naruto. We'll train your clones, but that doesn't mean you get to slack on your speed training and strength training. Understand?" Kakashi finished with authority in his voice.

Naruto quickly nodded and then laid down falling asleep happy he finally knew who he father was.

* * *

**Timeskip** 2 years

* * *

**2 in the morning**

"Naruto would you stop? You've been trying to learn the **Rasengan **for 2 years now. Maybe you just can't learn it yet." Kakashi told Naruto with worry all over his face as well as Itachi's

Naruto had been training almost none stop on the **Rasengan** for 2 years now. He had made amazing progress but was stuck. He could never keep the **Rasengan **stable, no matter how hard he tried it seemed he just couldn't do it.

"No! Do you think that I'm just going to stop? I will never stop! I'm going to be the strongest Shinobi in the world! I'm not going to stop just because this Jutsu is hard to master!" Naruto screamed

Naruto had been kneeling on the ground breathing hard. Exhausted by his training. He decided to try once more. Naruto got up and started the **Rasengan**. 'Come on Naruto! Get the Stability! Don't give up. If you give up now you'll never amount to anything! You wouldn't be able to protect Ki-Chan, You love her so get your ass going dont give up. Come on just a little more!' Naruto screamed to himself in his thoughts.

Naruto formed a **Rasengan** and got it to stabilize. 'Ok everything is fine for right now.' Naruto thought to himself as he rushed a tree.

Naruto's hand hit the tree as he forced as much chakra as he could into the Jutsu. The results were astounding to say the least. Their stood a decimated tree threatening to topple over. "Hahaha! Told you guys I wouldn't give up." With that Naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion with a smile on his face.

"OK what the hell! How is my Otouto this strong. It's simply amazing and annoying how are we going to keep up with him when he gets older?" Itachi said as He and Kakashi rushed over and picked up Naruto.

Itachi had Naruto bridal style while he and Kakashi walked to the cave and started packing. While Itachi packed Kakashi sat down and wrote

Dear Hokage-Sama

Well Hokage I'm writing you this on Naruto progress and I can say what the hell is my Otouto? He is a genius in my books. Naruto grasps everything easily and has the skill to back up his genius. I'm not going to keep this going as we need to get back. We're heading back to Wave Country, kind of surprised nobody noticed us in Training Ground 44 though. Anyways onward to Naruto's skills believed to be around Low to mid Jounin level

**Taijutsu:** I estimate mid Jounin. He has mastered Mine, Itachi's and Kiyome's Taijutsu. Kiyome's is by far the most powerful only though I have seen glimpses of the Taijutsu.

**Kenjutsu:** Kiyome has been teaching Naruto in Kenjutsu. I must say that the sword he has is quite unique and he is somewhere around Low Jounin level.

**Ninjutsu**: High Jounin. Honestly Hokage-Sama even though I have more experience I wouldn't want to fight Naruto in a strict NinJutsu battle. I'll leave it at that

**Genjutsu: **low Chunin. Naruto cannot make real Genjutsu. He has found a way around it to create his own personal style and I must say it is quite useful.

**Chakra Control: **Low Jounin.

**Chakra Reserves:** Hokage-Sama this may be a shock but Itachi and I believe Naruto is somewhere at your level of Chakra Reserves at your prime.

**Speed: **Somewhere around Anbu level simply Incredible

**Strength: **High Chunin to Low Jounin

Hokage-Sama Naruto has many tricks up his sleeves. Itachi and I aren't even sure if these are his real levels. For some reason we believe him to be higher, Also he has mastered a very difficult Jutsu we shall not reveal the Jutsu until he wants to though. He was given the scroll and took it rather well.

Kakashi looked over the note once again just like 2 years ago nodding to himself at his estimates. Kakashi summoned a messenger dog. "Please give this to Hokage-Sama right away." Kakashi told his summons. The dog nodded and poofed away

Sarutobi who was sitting in his office hoping to get the report soon. Just as Sarutobi was about to give up a poof was heard in his office. The dog walked to the desk, Jumped on the desk dropped the scroll form between his mouth. "Hokage-Sama report from Kakashi-Sama" With that the dog disappeared.

Sarutobi smiled widely and about burst from joy. What he saw almost made him faint. "What the hell! how can this even be. How can my adopted grandson be this powerful? I just can't simply believe it." Sarutobi said then a smile was stretched to its max upon his face.

"Man Naruto-Kun my boy, You sure are going to give these council members a shock of a lifetime." Sarutobi said to himself. 'I wonder what kind of Jutsu he mastered though? eh Naruto will show when he is ready' Sarutobi thought to himself with that he shut the lamp off on his desk and exited smiling at how powerful his grandson will be.

* * *

**Timeskip 1 year 11 months and 29 days**

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. 'Man living his this house all together for four years was awesome!' Naruto thought to himself

Naruto was now abnormally tall for his age standing 5 feet 5 inches. Naruto had lost any baby fat on his body and now had muscle all over his body. Naruto still had the same unruly, gravity defying blonde hair, with the same cerulean blue eyes. He was still wearing all the same clones he was over the last 6 years. He had learned a resize seal and repair seal were it would size to him and repair its self keeping the item of clothing in perfect condition.

Naruto walked down to living room where he found Zabuza-Niichan and Haku-Chan sitting on the couch waiting for his arrival with Itachi, Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna and Kakashi outside waiting to go.

Zabuza was 6'3, very muscular with a black muscle shirt on and some black Anbu style pants. Haku was a year older than Naruto 5 feet 4 inches if he had to guess, very pretty, slim, silk like hair that fell to her shoulders, around a B cup bust. Naruto knew she was very good looking but he loved a different somebody.

"Hey Zabuza-Niichan! Haku-Chan! how are you guys this morning?" Naruto asked Zabuza and Haku noticing Haku turn red. "Hey Haku-Chan you're turning a little red are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked while putting his hand on Haku's forehead. Which Haku just turned an even darker shade of red.

"Otouto I'm fine but I'm going to go outside and *cough* leave you two alone to talk, But know this even if you are like my little brother you hurt my daughter and I'll make you wish you were never born alright?" Zabuza asked mincingly. Naruto just nodded scared and not understanding but he was talking about.

Zabuza walked over to the door smiled and left. As soon as Zabuza left Haku got off the couch went over to Naruto slowly . Haku placed both hands on the sides Naruto's face looked longingly into his eyes and went for her first kiss. Naruto just sat their stunned not knowing what to do as Haku's lips planting themselves on Naruto's Lips. First Naruto was flustered but eventually gave in. The kiss was a nice long, sweet, innocent kiss that Haku had wanted ever since he helped Her and Zabuza.

* * *

**Flashback** 8 months

* * *

Two figures could be seen walking near the house where Naruto and his brother's had lived for a long time. One figure had an arms draped around the other and seemed to be struggling to carry himself. One of the people dropped to the ground while the other person got on both knees trying to wake him up. Naruto who noticed the strange happening ran out to be of assistance.

"Excuse me, can I help you? If you need to you could bring him in and he could rest on the couch." Naruto told the stranger who was wary but too tired to argue.

"Sure, could you help me take him into the house?" The stranger asked

"Sure! I would be glad to help." Replied an eager Naruto

Naruto and The stranger dragged the unconscious form of a male into the house and put him on the couch. Naruto and the stranger talked and exchanged names getting to know each other. Naruto found out the person he was talking to was named Haku and was actually quite beautiful. Haku introduced herself and her father figure Zabuza to Naruto. Haku couldn't explain it but somehow felt at ease around the boy she was talking to. After an hour of talking and becoming friends Zabuza stirred looking around bewildered. Zabuza saw a young boy smiling at him.

"Hah so the famed Zabuza Momochi finally awakens, you know for a missing nin you shouldn't pass out with chakra exhaustion in the middle of a street." Naruto replied with a smile while Zabuza instantly got angry.

"Haku! what did you tell this boy?" Asked and enraged Zabuza

"Nothing! I just told him your first name and mine. You have been knocked out for quite awhile so we talked." Replied Haku who hoped her father wouldn't hurt the blonde boy. 'You know he's kinda cute.' Haku thought to herself blushing.

"Zabuza-Kun you dont need to worry. My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Well that's my full name I hope now that I entrusted you with my full name you see I mean no harm." Naruto told Zabuza who seemed to stiffen at the name but slowly eased his tensed muscles.

"Oh, well now Naruto I'm guessing you're the son of a Minato Namikaze?" Asked Zabuza

"Why yes I am and did you know my father?" Naruto asked intrigued to know

"Actually I did. Your father was my sensei, not long but for a year or so. He trained me and wanted me to come back to the leaf with him but I couldn't. I loved your father as if he was my brother, but I couldn't leave my village." Zabuza told Naruto who was shocked to hear that his father taught this man.

"Well Zabuza I would like to ask if since you knew my father so well. Would you like to live here with us? until we leave that is. I'll have to ask my brothers but I dont think they'll mind especially when they hear that my dad taught you." Naruto asked Zabuza

Zabuza thought for a minute but nodded. "Great Haku-Chan can live with us two" Naruto said aloud which Haku blushed at -Chan and Zabuza eyed Zabuza but let it slide.

Needless to say Zabuza and Haku reached an understanding with Itachi and Kakashi. When they left Zabuza and Haku would go back to the leaf with them and enter the ranks of ninja in Konoha in the meantime though Zabuza was to teach Naruto Kenjutsu. Which he hastily agreed, Zabuza wanted to teach the son of the man that taught him, Also helping Naruto to become a great ninja would be an added bonus.

**End Flashback **

Naruto pulled back stunned at what just happened. "Haku-Chan why did you just kiss me? I'm not saying I didn't like it but why?" Asked a perplexed Naruto

Haku grinned at this and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips. "Well you see Naru-Kun I have really liked you for quite awhile and with you being so dense about girls no offense I figured I would have to make a move." Haku told Naruto with a smile at they started to hug and she rested her head on Naruto's chest

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well Haku-Chan I really like you too. Although we will have to talk about something. I hope you dont get mad at me." Naruto told Haku while releasing the hug but grabbed her hand.

Haku blushed at this and nodded. "Sure Naru-Kun, but can we talk when we get to your village?" Asked Haku

"Sure Haku-Chan" Naruto said while leading them out both out of the door.

When Haku and Naruto got out of the house they had the approving looks of all the people they came to love and know. "Kami sakes! It's about time you two got together" was Itachi, Kakashi, Tsunami, Zabuza, and Tazuna reply when they saw them holding hands.

This made Haku and Naruto both to blush. "Alright guys thank for the approving of us, but can we get heading to the village I really want to see my Jiji." Naruto told everyone and everybody nodded

Tazuna locked up the door and they all started off to the bridge that was made with the help of all of Naruto's clones.

"Hey Ki-Chan I hope you don't get mad. I know how you feel about me and If you would have it. Would it be possible for Me to have a relationship with you and Haku?" Asked Naruto hoping she didn't yell at him

Kiyome squealed in joy. Finally the boy she found out she loved was making his move. **"Naru-Kun finally you made a move on me! I was starting to think nothing would ever happen, but in the case of having two relationships. I would never allow you to have another relationship, but seeing as how you are going to more than likely have to marry many women because your heir to two clans and since I like Haku because she really cares about my Naru-Kun I'm fine with her. Oh yes Naru-Kun not to be the mood killer but that crazy hard Dojutsu that you wanted. It's finally finished, I'm happy to say it's a beauty but I'm sorry to say that I couldn't change how you get it. You have to be under extreme stress, or have a near death experience." **Finished Kiyome beaming that Naruto finally asked her out

"That fine Ki-Chan. Thank you for finishing the Dojutsu I know that it was very hard. I'm also glad we're finally together. I've liked you for a very long time." Naruto told Kiyome and continued to walk

* * *

**Timeskip **3 days

* * *

With civilians going with the group of ninja Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari they couldn't run to the village. That of course was perfectly fine for the new couple as they got to know each other even more. They spent hours together at night talking to each other they wanting to get to know each other on a better level.

Naruto holding Haku's hand, Itachi holding Tsunami's hand, Kakashi, Tazuna, Zabuza, and Inari all walked up to the village gate.

"Hey wow Kakashi, Itachi, and no the demon brat! What the hell! Can't you just die you fucking demon!" both guards said aloud but were cut off when the blonde 11 year old walked up to both of them and started to speak.

"Hahaha! I suggest you hold your tongue! If you dont I'll simply have to kill you. I'm sure my Jiji the Hokage still has the law where if you call me a demon you are to be killed instantly. am I correct?" Naruto said as he appeared behind a 1 of the Chunin guards holding a kunai to his throat

"Maybe I should kill you? Then again it would be back since I'm just coming back to the village. I've made up my mind. I'll knock you out and the other guard can simply watch." Naruto said as he appeared in front of the Chunin guard who insulted him first and rammed his fist into his stomach. The Chunin toppled over landing on the ground clearly unconscious.

"Now if you dont mind I'm going to go see my Jiji." With that the entire group walked past the knocked out Chunin and the still conscious Chunin. All of the members had shocked looks on their faces. Not even Itachi and Kakashi had seen that speed before, they simply couldn't follow it.

'This should be fun! I get to see my Jiji, I have two beautiful girlfriends, and I'm finally back in the village I love. Even if they despise my very existence.' Naruto thought to himself as he and the group walked to the Hokage Tower while Naruto took hold of Haku's hand who was blushing from the contact, but angry at the glares they got from the villagers.

* * *

Yes I know that Zabuza gave in rather quickly, but come on he has the chance to teach his sensei's kid and he stays with them becasuse he feels like their might be something between Haku and Naruto

Hope you enjoyed this early update

As always have a nice day and thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everybody I have decided to add two women to this Harmed. I have decided on Hinata Hyuuga although she will be a little oc. Then Anko M because my original draft of The Outcasts of Konoha was about Anko and Naruto but changed it. Now I have 4 four women. Haku, Kiyome, Anko, and Hinata. Hinata will still be shy but will be driven and confident around Naruto after a chapter or two. If you dont like NaruHina well then right a story without her. I like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto

* * *

A citrus or lime or something Haku jerks Naruto off ok.

* * *

Some random bits of info.

Im glad alot of people are liking the story and favoriting it. I'm surprised because the first chapter was a dud I'm going to go back a review it though later on. I still need a beta reader so if anybody is interested. Also people who read the first chapter then review thank you and I know my Grammar sucks in that chapter but it's getting better. So dont leave hateful reviews it was my first chapter ever and It sucked.

* * *

**Where we left off**

* * *

'This should be fun! I get to see my Jiji, I have two beautiful girlfriends, and I'm finally back in the village I love. Even if they despise my very existence.' Naruto thought to himself as he and the group walked to the Hokage Tower while Naruto took hold of Haku's hand who was blushing from the contact, but angry at the glares they got from the villagers.

As the group entered the Hokage Tower waiting for the receptionist to allow them to enter, but Naruto didn't like waiting and entered the room. "Hey Jiji! What's up how ya been?" Naruto exclaimed happily as he took in the form of his grandfather as the rest of their group grinned at the blonde and entered the room.

"Wow! Naruto-Kun is that you? You've grown quite alot. Now then Naruto who is this lovely woman that is hold your hand? Also why do you have 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 more people than you had when you set out?" Asked a curious Sarutobi.

"Well Jiji this is Haku, Zabuza, Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna. Itachi and Tsunami are dating and her family went with us. They come from wave country their civilians so no to need to fret." Naruto told his grandfather

"Hokage-Sama, These are two missing ninja's from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Itachi said

"Actually Hokage-Sama I am a missing Nin from Mist. My daughter though is not. I trained her as a Shinobi after we left the village." Zabuza told the Hokage

"Oh I see. So Zabuza Momochi I'm guessing? If that is so I can take your daughter, but please why should I allow you to enter my village? No offense but it could start a war with Mist.

"Hokage-Sama if I am not allowed to join please allow my daughter to. I understand that I am a missing nin, but I would very much like to come here and live with my daughter and my Otouto." Zabuza stated trying to stay

"Ahh! So Naruto-Kun you have gotten another brother. Very well it means that much to you. Then I have no other choice but to let you live here. If Naruto means that much to you than you can stay. Only if you abide by the rules of the village though." Sarutobi said while smiling at Naruto

"Of course Hokage-Sama. I'll abide by all the rules this village has. Also, I would like to continue training Naruto. If that is alright?" Zabuza asked

"Zabuza-San you can continue training him after school. Naruto you will be enrolling in the Academy for the next year, also if Haku if you would like to be a ninja than you will have to join also." Sarutobi told them

"Jiji I'll go, but only if when I graduate Haku=Chan and I are on the same team. No matter what!" Naruto said standing his ground

"Well Hokage-Sama it would be an honor to join the Leaf. I must agree with Naru-Kun I would like assurance that he and I will be on the same team." Haku said smiling at the blonde said blonde smiled right back

The Hokage smiled at their antics. "Ah! Young love. So many fond memories. Yes Haku you have my word that you two shall be on the same team. Also Naruto I believe that you know all about your heritage. So You'll be moving into your clan compound." Sarutobi told his grandson

"Awesome Jiji! Oh hey Jiji would it be alright if Zabuza-Niichan and Haku-Chan can and lived with me? Sine they dont have a place to live that is." Naruto asked Sarutobi

"Well Naruto I dont see a problem with it. So that will be up to Zabuza and Haku. You are all dismissed besides Itachi, Zabuza, Kakashi and Naruto." The Hokage stated

Itachi and Naruto made clones to escort their loved ones to their respective homes. For Naruto it was his clan compound where he would begin unsealing everything. For Itachi it was the Uchiha's clan compound.

"Ok now Kakashi. Where exactly would you rate Naruto on his skills?" The Hokage asked

Itachi, Kakashi, and Zabuza started to laugh. Until Kakashi spoke up catching his breath. "Well Hokage-Sama to be honest I dont even know where to rank him. He is stronger than I, Itachi, and Zabuza. I'm not going to lie to you Hokage-Sama he beat us 3 to 1! Easily if I might add" Kakashi told the Hokage

"What the hell? What do you mean he beat to 3 to 1? You are all Jounin elites! How the hell did Naruto beat you all?" The Hokage asked surprised at outraged at the lie.

"Jiji! Please do not interrupt Kakashi-Niichan again." Naruto asked his grandfather politely

The Hokage nodded his head waiting for Kakashi to continue. "Well Hokage-Sama I'll list off his skills. Alright now believe me he is absolutely incredible . Kakashi told the Hokage

"Alright

**Taijutsu: **Thinking Anbu level.

**Kenjutsu:** Above Anbu level. We're not sure exactly where though. He can keep up with Zabuza and that's saying alot

**Ninjutsu**: Umm Sannin level. Our Otouto is freak of Nature when it comes to Ninjutsu.

**Genjutsu**: High Chunin.

**Chakra Control: **Anbu level

**Chakra Reserves: **Umm some like two Kages

**Speed: **Hokage-Sama Naruto is so fast that Itachi's **Sharingan** has a hard time keeping up

**Strength: **Somewhere around Anbu.

Now Hokage-Sama before you go asking question like, how did this happen? or what have you guys been teaching him, Just listen everything comes naturally to Naruto. No matter what he just can't be slowed down in progress to master something." Kakashi finished

The Hokage just sat their shocked. "How the fuck! Naruto-Kun what the hell? I-What-How-Why-How the? " Sarutobi spluttered out

"Well Jiji I'm coming for my relatives hat!" Naruto exclaimed happily than realized he said something that he shouldn't of

"Naruto-Kun what do you mean by Relatives? You have Minato your father. You're not related to me, So that means... Oh shit Naruto how that hell do you know you're a Senju?"

"Umm Jiji Ki-Chan gave me a dojutsu that is basically a better version of the **Sharingan. **It allows me to react quicker, See things faster, I can see far away or up close, and finally it allows me to copy Kekkai Genkai. Well anyways when Ki-Chan was working on my genetics for this Dojutsu she came across a something that looked oddly familiar to her. So she started to analyze it and realized It was the 1st Hokage's Kekkai Genkai and since I am the only other Shinobi who has gotten this Kekkai Genkai that we know of, Ki-Chan assumed that I must be a Senju somehow." Naruto told Sarutobi while everybody stared at him surprised to have another Senju in their midst.

"Oh well then Naruto what the fuck! How do you have all this stuff? Could we possibly see your Kekkai Genkai and Then your Dojutsu?" Everybody said at the same time.

"Um sorry everybody, but I haven't activated my Dojutsu yet. I need to be under a near death situation or a very stressful environment, but I can show you a little of the **Wood Release** Kekkai Genkai." Naruto told everybody

Naruto took out a seed and began to focus chakra into it. The seed took shape into a beautiful rose. "See guys? I'm not very proficient at it since I just got it about 2 months ago, but I'm getting better." Naruto told everyone.

They all nodded. "Alright everybody then you dismissed. Naruto-Kun you're going to school tomorrow so get their by 7 a.m. Oh also here are is your address to get to your new home" Sarutobi told Naruto while handing him the note that gave the address. Naruto thanked the Hokage and walked out.

As they left Naruto and Zabuza went to the clan compound where they could see Haku and a Naruto clone sitting in front of the gates, They were surrounded by villagers. "What the hell demon! Aren't you suppose to be dead. Who's this demon whore you got with you. She's cute maybe we could have some fun with her." said a man in the group while everybody agreed and looked hungrily at Haku.

Naruto was beyond pissed and appeared in front of Haku while dispelling his clone. Naruto looked back at Haku and said. "We'll discuss what you and my clone talked about and did later." Naruto told Haku

Haku blushed but nodded. Everybody looked downright pissed to see that the demon was there. "Listen you demon brat hand over you slut so we can rape her all ready i dont have all day." Another random villager said to Naruto.

Naruto got downright pissed from the audacity of these villagers. Naruto was about to attack until he clutched his eyes and kneeled to the ground screaming in agony. Everybody was scared out of their mind for why he was screaming but started to smile. "Serves him right that stupid demon forget the girl so we can have our fun while he watches!" A couple of villagers said while rushing at Haku.

They were all stopped when Naruto got up opened his eyes. They were bleeding and had changed. The eye itself was pure white, with a pupil that looked pure black as if you were staring into eternal darkness, their where commas that were there and they circled his pupil.

Naruto started to talk with a deep cold voice. "You're all dead! You threaten me fine, but when you threaten my girlfriend Ill fucking kill you!" Naruto said while all the villagers scoffed and laughed

"Like the weak ass demon brat could kill us! Were Chunin. what the hell are you going to do." A now proclaimed Chunin said.

Naruto didn't say anything, he simply lifted his hand and talked in his mind **'Wind Style: Divine Wind Spear.' **A spear of wind moving so fast nobody could notice impaled the Chunin that spoke in the heart. The Chunin had died instantly.

Everybody looked at the now dead Chunin slumped on the ground blood rushing through his chest. The villagers were pissed that the demon would fight back. "That's It kill him then rape the whore." A Jounin this time spoke.

"Wow! You are all stupid. You really are going to attack me? Well doesn't matter your all going to be dead." Naruto said while unsheathing his sword. he swung his sword and a diagonal motion twice creating an x. While speaking in his head. '**Wind Style: Twin Dragons Crossing.'** Naruto finished.

Two dragons came out of Nowhere formed of air. The majestic beasts crossed and heading towards their targets they crossed again, while impacting the ground. The Dragons disappeared killing everyone that was there.

Zabuza came up. "Hey nice job kid! I'm proud of you sticking up for my daughter and you're girlfriend. I'll talk to the Hokage and explain all of this dont worry about it." Zabuza told Naruto while Haku jumped on his and started to hug him with all her force, Naruto returned the hug while still clutching his sword.

Naruto deactivated his Dojutsu while smiling.

Naruto released Haku. "Haku I need my body back. I have to cut my thumb for this blood seal." Naruto told Haku.

Naruto didn't expect Haku to grab his sword free hand and put his thumb in her mouth. Haku bit his thumb while licking and giving some suction. Naruto couldn't help himself from getting a hard on. He let out a small moan that was inaudible to anybody but him and Haku. Haku smirked and released his thumb.

Haku leaned up to Naruto's ear and whispered. "See now you dont have to cut your life, also I heard that little moan and what's poking my leg Naru-Kun." Haku cooed out but Naruto kept his cool put his thumb to the blood seal and the Locked glowed and allowed entrance.

"Naruto what the hell! I said I gave you my approval yes, but that doesn't mean she can suck your thumb sexually in front of me." Zabuza spoke pissed off and taking his sword off his back.

Naruto seeing Haku wouldn't let go decided to pick her up. Naruto picked up Haku bridal style and ran off not before Zabuza all ready entered the compound and Naruto locked the gate again by putting blood over the seal.

Naruto ran off to the clan head home with speeds Zabuza had never seen. Naruto quickly placed his thumb on the blood seal of the door of the main household. The seal glowed then disappeared allowing entrance. Naruto ran in while creating some more clones. "Ok guys since go explore the home. I need to talk to Miss. Touchy about something very important." Naruto said while the clones smiled and nodded

"Ok come on Naru-Kun I could feel you poking my leg. I must say though I didn't expect something like that to touch my leg." Haku said while blushing, Naruto blushed as well while leading her to the living room that was right off the entrance to the home.

As they sat down Zabuza busted him shut the door and walked over to Naruto. "Zabuza-Niichan before you go crazy could you leave Haku-Chan and I alone for a little while. I need to tell her something very important about myself. The thing I told you when you asked about the seal." Naruto told Zabuza when his eyes went wide and he nodded.

"Ok Naruto and If she means that much to you. Then I have no choice but to allow to be in the same room, but that doesn't you two can do anything inappropriate." Zabuza told them while walking out of the room.

Haku and Naruto blushed again. "Haku I thank you for your compliment, At least i think it was a compliment anyways. What you and my clone did I'm not against, but please dont make out with my clone do it to me at least then I get the first hand feeling. Secondly I need to talk about our relationship and I need to know if you'll wait until I'm done talking to speak?" Naruto asked Haku

Haku nodded so Naruto continued to speak. Naruto told her everything about how he had gotten Kiyome sealed inside of him, why the villagers are the way they are, how he and Kiyome met, how they were now. " So Haku-Chan I was wondering would it be okay if I had a relationship with you and Ki-Chan?" Naruto asked hoping for the best and hoping she still liked him.

Haku burst out in tears. "Oh I see Haku-Chan. I understand that you dont like me anymore you can go. I won't bother you anymore." Naruto said with tears streaming down his face.

Haku looked up bewildered at what he said. Haku got up and glomped Naruto. "Naru-Kun I'm fine with you have another girlfriend. As long as she cares for you, but I have to approve first and then Kiyome has to improve. I know all about CRA and what it does. So I knew this would happen when i found out your name Namikaze, Also Naru-Kun I couldn't hate you. You aren't a demon and apparently neither is Kiyome from what you tell me how she was manipulated. One more thing I dont like you." Haku said while Naruto had stopped crying until he heard the last part where he broke to pieces.

"What Haku-Chan why dont you like me? I thought you just said I wasn't a demon." Naruto said losing himself to his emotions

Haku hugged Naruto with all her might. "You dumb baka you didn't allow me to finish. I dont like you. I-I-I-I-I lo-lov-love-y-yo-you. Haku stuttered out hoping that Naruto would feel that same way.

Naruto hugged her even hard than she had hugged him. "Haku-Chan I love you too." Naruto said while Passionately kissing Haku.

Haku was surprised at first but soon started to give back, deepening the kiss. After they had broken the kiss Haku started to speak. "Naru-Kun could I meet Ki-Chan? I think it would be a good idea for us to meet since were sharing you." Haku asked while Naruto seemed distracted

"Naruto did you hear me?" Haku asked

"Oh sorry Haku-Chan. I was talking to Ki-Chan she said she would love to meet you ." Naruto said while putting his hands on Haku's head and Meditating bringing her into his mindscape.

Naruto led Haku to Kiyome's prison. Naruto walked through the bars with Haku. "Ki-Chan were here" Naruto said right before he was glomped by Kiyome who kissed him on the lips.

"Naru-Kun that's not fair she got the first kiss. I should give something else first." Kiyome told Naruto with a glint in her eye

Naruto blushed and started to speak. "Ki-Chan! Stop being a pervert . Man I should really change your cell." Naruto said

The dark sewer turned into a wild forest with a clearing at the middle of it. The forest had all types of animals in it. Owls, bears, wolves, mice, birds, and finally baby foxes.

Haku and Kiyome were stunned. Kiyome started to kiss Naruto harder in between kisses she spoke. "Thank-You-Naru-Kun-So-Much-I-Love-You. Kiyome told Naruto.

After the kissing he got up and spoke. "You're welcome Ki-Chan, but I would you to meet Haku-Chan, Haku-Chan meet Ki-Chan." Naruto introduced them

They both said hello and talked for a good hour laughing and talking about things they wanted to do to Naruto. Naruto had heard some of this and blushed but continued to walk behind them. They had explored Ki-Chan's new homes. After another hour they said their goodbyes and left. "Bye Ki-Chan I'll talk to you soon." Naruto gave her a kiss and grabbed Haku and left.

* * *

**11 p.m.**

* * *

"Well now that was fun. Did you enjoy your time Haku-Chan?" Naruto asked Haku while he dispelled his clones who had been training. Naruto got some new Jutsus and Learned the layout of the house.

"Yes I did Naru-Kun. " Haku answered while grabbing his hand following him.

Naruto led them up to the master bedroom, As Haku and Naruto entered they didn't even look around just went right over to the bed, Naruto stripped down to his boxers which caused Haku to blush and then Haku took off her pants which Naruto blushed at. They climbed into bed and held each other.

Haku separated from Naruto and turned over so her stomach was down on the bed and had an elbow propped up while her other hand searched for something. Haku found her mark and gasped at how big Naruto felt in her hand. Haku gently started to stroke him.

Naruto shivered at her touch but let out a moan when Haku started to stroke his manhood.

"Naru-Kun can we have some fun? Pleaasssssssse." Haku asked Naruto while she kept stroking him getting his manhood hard

"Haku-Chan please. Were 11 and 12 we shouldn't be doing this." Naruto stated as a hitch caught in his throat.

"Ya but Naru-Kun I've liked you for so long. Can't I just show my love and dedication to you tonight? I know you like it and you definitely dont feel like an 11 year old. Come oooon Naru-Kun you're so hard in my hand just let me finish you off." Haku asked

Naruto wasn't going to let this happen not tonight. Naruto grabbed Haku's hand and pulled it out of his boxers. Haku pouted.

"Haku-Chan I can't let you do that. Not tonight. I love you two, but we have only been dating for a week or so and were young." Naruto told Haku while breathing heavily trying to contain his lust

"Naru-Kun age doesn't matter we love each other right? So why can't I show my love? Let me show how much I really care for you. You dont have to do it back, just let me show you." Haku told Naruto while trying to snake her hand back into his pants.

Naruto grabbed her hand again and flipped over so his stomach was on the bed. "Haku-Chan no! If you were to pleasure me I would want to pleasure you. So stop were 11 and 12, we have school tomorrow please go to sleep." Naruto told her

"Fine! Naru-Kun you win but what are you going to do with your hard on? Hmm It's not like something that big is going to go away for awhile." Haku said

Naruto looked at her and spoke. "Haku-Chan I'll deal. Now please go to bed." Naruto told Haku while he leaned over and kissed her passionately which caused Haku to moan into the kiss. Naruto separated and went to bed laying on his stomach so she couldn't reach him.

Haku pouted but finally gave up. "Fine Naru-Kun good night my love." Haku told Naruto

"Thank you Haku-Chan. I love you goodnight." Naruto told Haku

With this the young couple went to sleep. while Haku thought of what she was going to do when she woke up earlier than him and Naruto thought about how the next day would be and who he would meet.

* * *

Hey guys did you like, hate it. Give me some reviews.

As always have a nice day. Hope you enjoyed the story


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sasuke will be a bit of a jackass for awhile.

* * *

I was wondering if anybody would like to see another story from me. I now have most of my grammar down and have a very awesome plot line I would like to start. I will still be posting chapters every 2-3 days for this story and for the other if I choose to right it or if somebody would like to see another story from me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Last Time**

With this the young couple went to sleep. while Haku thought of what she was going to do when she woke up earlier than him and Naruto thought about how the next day would be and who he would meet.

* * *

Naruto had woken up to a very pleasurable feeling in his lower groin. It was warm, wet, soft, and felt amazing to him. Naruto wondered what it was until he opened his eyes and saw Haku wasn't there and there was a mound under the blankets near his lap. Naruto pulled back the covers and saw Haku bobbing up and down on his manhood.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. "Haku-Chan! wh-what are y-you doing?" Naruto said out loud as he grabbed Haku's head and pulled it off of his lap with an audible pop from the suction Haku was applying.

Haku was happy in the beginning when she realized that Naruto woke up, but was quickly disappointed. "Naru-Kun let me finish! I was enjoying myself! I could tell you were enjoying it to." Haku responded as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto was surprised to have woken up to this, but was even more surprised to have been told that Haku had been enjoying herself.

Naruto responded to the kiss returning it eagerly. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. "Haku-Chan why were you sucking me off? I told you no. I dont want to get killed by Zabuza-Niichan! I'm not going to lie to you though. That felt amazing! Have you ever done that before?" Naruto asked Haku hoping that he would be the first to get such treatments.

Haku smiled and blushed at the praise. "No Naru-Kun. I have never done that before. I was hoping you would be my first for everything and if you would just allow me to continue I'm sure you'll feel much better." Haku told Naruto seductively

Naruto was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to get killed by Zabuza for corrupting his daughter. "Haku-Chan please don't get me wrong great way to wake up, but please we have school and not that I dont want you to finish, but I dont think we should be doing that. At least yet were young and have only been dating for a week or so. Ok is that alright?" Naruto asked Haku while blushing at the thought of waking up every morning to something like this.

Haku was sad that he didn't want to advance farther than just kissing yet but understood. "Fine Naru-Kun I'll respect your wishes for now. I would suggest you get ready though. We need to get to the academy in umm 30 minutes, I think?" Haku told her boyfriend

Naruto got up grabbed boxers, a shirt, pants, and a towel ran to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. while Haku was still sitting on the bed thinking about how to corrupt her favorite blonde.

Naruto set everything on the counter and then realized he wasn't wearing anything. 'What the hell? How did Haku-Chan manage to get my boxers off.' Naruto thought as he turned on the hot water and made his way into the shower.

**"Well Naru-Kun that would be me." **Kiyome stated proudly **"I noticed her trying to take off your boxers and decided to let her to give you a little wake up present. I clouded your senses so you wouldn't notice." **Kiyome told Naruto

"Ki-Chan I never knew this, but you're a pervert!" Naruto exclaimed to Kiyome

**"Ya well Naru-kun that maybe true, but your body really seemed to enjoy it. Now you may want to hurry 20 minutes before the academy starts."** Kiyome told Naruto with a perverted grin on her face.

Naruto ended quickly. He ran out of the shower dried off threw his clothes on and grabbed his sword from his bedroom. Naruto had named the sword HineruRyuu. **(I think it means Twisting Dragon)**

Naruto then ran into the living room where he saw Zabuza who was pissed off and Haku who had a smirk. "Hi Zabuza-Niichan! Hey Haku-Chan we need to go now." Naruto told Haku

Zabuza erupted when he saw Naruto. "What the fuck Naruto! I take you under my wing, teach you Kenjutsu and then treat you like my little brother and you then go behind my back and let my daughter suck your dick!" Zabuza exploded while Naruto looked fearful and Haku just looked sad

"Oh shit!" was all Naruto could say. Naruto ran over to Haku and promptly **Shunshined **the hell out. Naruto **Shunshined** them to the Academy. Naruto look had remembered this place back when he was a little kid. He had met a little girl near here named Hinata. He had saved her from a couple of bullies and they had become fast friends although she was shy and stuttered alot.

"Haku-Chan were going to talk why you told Zabuza what you did while I was sleeping." Naruto said with a betrayed tone in his voice

"No Naru-Kun! All I asked was for some pointers on umm sex. He asked why and then I told him. I didn't think he would get that angry." Haku told Naruto while Naruto was blushing like a mad man from the word sex

"Fine Haku-Chan. I'll let it slide" Naruto said with a smile when he grabbed her hand and made their way to the classroom.

The class had all ready started and Iruka was all ready getting roll call started.

Sakura. Iruka called out

Here. Sakura replied

Sasuke. Iruka called out

Hn. Sasuke grunted his attendance

Hinata. Iruka called out

He-Here. Came Hinata's reply

Naruto and Haku had walked in when Iruka had given roll call and he had heard Hinata's name. "Hey what's up Hinata-Chan" Naruto called out as he entered the room

Everybody immediately turned their gazes two the couple holding hands.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked

"Oh sorry I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Haku Momochi. Were new students here. Nice to meet you!" Naruto told Iruka

Everybody's looked at the new pair with different things in mind. 'Wow he's really cute.' Ino thought.

'It Naru-Kun! Where has he been for 6 years now?' Was Hinata's response while she blushed remembering what Naruto called her.

'Hm so that's Naruto Uzumaki. Huh I'm not impressed he looks like a pathetic weakling.' Was Sasuke's Thought

'Wow what's up with him. He's really attractive more so than Sasuke-Kun.'

Iruka looked everything over and welcomed them to the class. "Hi! Naruto, Haku would you two like to introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourselves? Iruka asked

Naruto and Haku stepped up. Haku went first. "Hi! I'm Haku Momochi. I like training, Naru-Kun, My father, Itachi and Kakashi-Niichan." Haku said as she stepped back waiting for Naruto

Naruto next up started to speak. Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, Haku-Chan, Zabuza, Itachi, and Kakashi-Niichan. My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect all those precious to me and make my father proud." Naruto told the class.

"Nice Naruto. You and Haku can go and sit by HInata she has two empty seats next to each other." Iruka told Naruto and Haku

Naruto looked very happy as he sat next to Hinata and Haku sat next to him. "Hey Hinata-Chan long time no see huh." Naruto told Hinata

Hinata almost fainted. "Naru-Kun how are you. I haven't seen you since the day you left to go home from the playground six years ago." Hinata asked a bit sadly

"Oh I'm so sorry Hina-Chan I should of tried to send a message to you. I have been training for the last six years. I'll tell you all about it later ok? Naruto asked Hinata realizing his little nickname for her

Hinata blushed furiously which went unnoticed by Naruto but not Haku. "Hi Hinata I'm Haku. I'm Naru-Kun's girlfriend well one of them." Haku told Hinata hoping she would back off a little

'Naru-Kun is finally back and he has multiple girlfriends. Maybe I could be one.' Were Hinata's thoughts. "It's nice to meet you Haku." Hinata replied with a smile on her face

Naruto smiled thinking they were getting along. Were Haku was being territorial of her boyfriend and Hinata was approaching her territory.

**Timeskip **1 hour

"Alright class were going outside to take a taste on projectiles, speed, and Taijutsu." Iruka told the class

As the class was heading outside Hinata, Haku, and Naruto were walking together. "Ok Haku-Chan dont use anything that would make you seem to powerful. I dont want people afraid of us. Hina-Chan I'll expalin later." Naruto told Haku and Hinata to which they both just nodded

**Projectile test**

"Ino your first." Iruka said.

Ino got 3 out of 5 kunai on the target none hitting the bulls eye and 3 out of 5 shuriken but none hitting the bulls eye. "Good job Ino. Nice improvement." Iruka encouraged Ino

"Sakura" Iruka called out

Sakura got 4 kunai and 4 shuriken hit the dummy. Though none hit the bulls eye. "Sakura you improved two nice job" Iruka told her

"Hinata your up" Iruka told her

Hinata got 5 kunai and 4 shuriken onto the target. Two of each weapon hitting the bulls eye. "Wow Hinata very nice job. Glad to see you improving as well" Iruka told her

"Haku come on up" Iruka called out

Haku got 5 kunai that hit the target 5 in the bulls eye and 4 Shuriken with 3 Shuriken in the bulls eye. "Wow very, very nice work Haku." Iruka said

"Sasuke" Iruka called out

Sasuke went up and threw all the kunai at once 5 of them hit 5 in the bulls eye. He did the same with the Shuriken of them hit 4 in the bulls eye. "Nice job as always Sasuke."

"Naruto Uzumaki your up." Iruka called out

"Good luck dobe. You won't be able to beat me! I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said arrogantly while walking past him

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "What dobe! You dare laugh at a Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled out

Naruto just continued to walk. Naruto casually looked to Haku and HInata. Naruto smiled giving a foxy grin getting a blush from both girls. Naruto picked up his Kunai in one hand and Shuriken in the other. Naruto stared at Hinata and Haku giving a smirk and throwing them all.

Everybody was stunned. While Haku and Naruto just smiled and laughed a little. "V-ver-very nice work Naruto 5 out of 5 Kunai hit. 5 bulls eye as well as the Shuriken. The last people who hit that was the Fourth Hokage and Itachi Uchiha." Iruka said stunned at his skills.

Naruto gave a smile at Iruka then Sasuke. "Sasuke you shouldn't be arrogant. There's always going to be somebody better than you" Naruto told Sasuke with a smile as he walked towards Hinata and Haku who were smiling at him.

"What did you say! I'm an Uchiha! I'll beat you and your two sluts to a pulp!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Naruto with his fist cocked back.

Naruto simply looked back with anger on his face and disappeared only to reappear behind Sasuke. Naruto promptly swept Sasuke's legs out from under him and kicked him in the solar plexus knocking him out. Naruto continued to walk over to Hinata and Haku with a slight smile on his face.

Everybody's jaw dropped at his speed and power. "Hey! Naruto why did you do that? Better question how did you do that? He's the strongest kid in the class" Sakura and Ino asked

"Well you see It's a secret." Naruto told Sakura and Ino calmly. While Naruto reached Haku and Hinata.

"Wow Naruto is hot." Sakura and Ino both said aloud on accident. Realizing their mistake they clamped their hands over their mouth.

Naruto looked back at them. "Well thank you. You two are both cute." Naruto said with a smile making the two girls blush.

"Hey Naru-Kun I'm right here and so is HInata." Haku told Naruto with an angry expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Haku-Chan. I was just returning a compliment. You and Hinata are both beautiful so no need to get angry. Naruto told Hinata and Haku to which they blushed.

"Alright class since Sasuke is knocked out I'll take him to the hospital; everybody is dismissed early. Oh and Naruto, thank you. He was getting on my nerves." Iruka said with a smile on his face

"No problem Iruka-Sensei." Naruto replied with a wave of his hand. While Iruka **Shunshined **to the hospital.

Everybody was cheering for their day off expect for Naruto, who was thinking of what to do with the time off.

"Well what do you two beautiful girls want to do now? Oh wait Hinata I got to show you my house!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata by her waist and Haku by hers and **Shunshined** back to his house.

They arrived inside the living room where he released his grip on their waists. "Well Naruto. You're back good we can have a chat about what you and Haku did this morning." Zabuza said from the shadows with angry in his voice.

Naruto remained calm on the outside, but was shaking on the inside. "Zabuza-Niichan later, I have a guest that I was very good friends with before I left. Haku and I will speak to you later." Naruto said not allowing any room for argument.

Zabuza sighed and nodded. "Fine Naruto, but I want to know what happened and why Haku wants to know about ,ughhh well we'll talk later." Zabuza said awkwardly

Naruto and Haku nodded with a blush. "Hey Naru-Kun where are we? This seems very expensive and I thought you were training?" Hinata asked hoping he didn't lie to her.

"Well you see Hinata, I'm a clan heir to two different clans. First the Uzumaki and secondly the Namikaze." Naruto told her

Hinata was shocked. "Wait what? There's no way. I, we, ugh, Naru-Kun I'll talk to you later. I need to speak with my father." Hinata said as she ran out the front door.

"Wow what's with her? I thought we were friends. Why would she just randomly leave?" Naruto asked out loud

"Now that she's gone. What were you two doing upstairs in the morning?" Zabuza asked

"Okay Tousan It wasn't Naru-Kun's fault. He was asleep and I um well noticed a tent under his covers, and decided to help him with it. As soon as Naru-Kun woke up though he took his thing out of my mouth and asked what I was doing. He went on to explain we were too young for things like that and we have only been dating for a week. It was my fault." Haku said embarrassed she had to tell her Tousan of all people

Zabuza looked shocked then angry. "What the hell Naruto? Is she not good enough for you? Are you gay? Any guy who has a woman in his life that would voluntarily suck him off, when he's asleep no less. Should be praised. Seriously Naruto are you gay?" Zabuza asked Naruto curiously

Naruto looked shocked than shook with anger. "What the fuck! Why am I gay? Just because I dont want to progress to far into a relationship when were 11 and 12? Do I like Haku yes! Hell I love her, but come on were fucking 11 and 12 on top of it we have been dating for a week and a half." Naruto said with complete anger at his accusation.

Haku was slightly surprised and started to cry. She ran upstairs. "See what you did. Go upstairs and apologize to my daughter. If she wants to do anything you better let her or I swear." Zabuza told Naruto

"Or you'll what Zabuza-Niichan? You really going to hurt me and make your daughter cry even more?" Naruto asked smirking inwardly

Zabuza just stood there. "Ok good cover. Now get your ass upstairs" Zabuza told Naruto

Naruto hightailed it up the stairs and found her in their bedroom under the covers on the bed. "Haku-Chan what's the matter? Is it something I said?" Naruto asked worried about his girlfriend

Haku looked up and smiled. "Come her Naru-Kun." Haku commanded. Naruto simply obeyed and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Under the covers. I want to cuddle." Haku told/commanded of Naruto. Naruto once again obeyed.

Naruto stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers right next to Haku. Haku wrapped her arms around him and just laid their thinking for a couple minutes. "Naru-Kun do you really love me?" Haku asked weirdly

Naruto was taken aback by the question then remembered. 'He had proclaimed it to Zabuza, more importantly her dad. Shit! Fuck! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Naruto berated himself in thought. "Well Haku-Chan, I have already told you I loved you, but let me say that I honestly with all my heart truly believe I love you. You're sweet, caring, smart, compassionate, deadly, and hot. What's not to love?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin

"Well Naru-Kun I believe I love you two. I just guess that hearing you say that set me off or something, I mean saying it to my father figure. Nobody has every shown any real emotion around me sorry for over reacting." Haku told Naruto asked than turned curious "Hey Naru-Kun why won't you let me do anything for you? I want a real reason. Not were too young bullshit." Haku asked Naruto

"Well Haku-Chan, I just think that we should get along farther in our relationship. I'm not saying that what you did didn't feel fantastic, but I would like to wait for that. If you dont mind." Naruto told Haku

"Naru-Kun. Fine I'll wait, but not for much longer. Ok? I want to show my love to you. In more passionate and Intimate way." Haku said seductively while he rubbed his manhood under the covers

Naruto just sat their enjoying the pleasure that washed over him from her touch. "Haku-Chan, please stop." Naruto begged Haku

Haku nodded and took her hand from his lump. "Well Haku-Chan, I was wondering. How umm is it? I mean is it big?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

Haku giggled than blushed. "Naru-Kun do you not know what it looks like or something? To answer that question though it is very big, thick, and hard." Haku told him shyly

Naruto blushed but let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Haku-Chan! I didn't know how anything compared, Let's get some sleep though. I know it's early, but I'm kinda tired." Naruto told Haku which she just nodded.

Haku and Naruto snuggled next to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the story. Review, Message me.**

**As always have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to start with graduation day next chapter so stay with the story. Hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Timeskip **2 weeks

* * *

Naruto woke up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'Oh great this just gets harder every morning.' Naruto thought to himself. Haku had her arms wrapped firmly around Naruto's chest as if hanging on for dear life.

After a few minutes Naruto somehow managed to get free from his girlfriends grasp. He went around the room grabbing his clothes he would need. After Naruto had gathered all of his clothes he went to grab a shower to get ready for the upcoming day.

Naruto entered the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and turned on the shower. "Hey Ki-Chan you up? I wanted to ask you a few things." Naruto asked as he stepped into the shower.

**"Yes Naru-Kun I'm up. You looking forward to today?" **Kiyome asked Naruto

"Ya I am Ki-Chan. I just can't believe that it's only been a couple weeks since the Academy started. Hina-Chan and I have gotten alot closer, but still hasn't told me what was up when she left the house." Naruto told Kiyome

**"Naru-Kun I wish you good luck today. You need to hurry up though Haku still needs to take a shower." **Kiyome told Naruto

"Ya I know. I'll talk to you later Ki-Chan!" Naruto said as Kiyome cut the connection.

Naruto quickly finished up in the shower, he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. Naruto got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom putting HineruRyuu on his back.

"Haku-Chan wake up. You need to get ready for the Academy." Naruto said gently

Haku just smiled at his voice subconsciously. 'I know exactly how to wake Haku-Chan up.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto bent over and gave Haku as passionate kiss. Needless to say Haku woke right up.

After they broke apart ."Naru-Kun, what's up?" Haku asked slightly dazed from the kiss

Naruto smiled. "Haku-Chan you need to get up and get ready. The Academy starts in 20 minutes." Naruto told Haku

Haku went bug-eyed and raced out of the bed. She collected articles of clothing she would need for the day and went to grab a quick shower.

* * *

**Timeskip **20 minutes later

* * *

Naruto and Haku walked into the Academy classroom with no time to spare. Naruto looked around and noticed all of the eyes on him and Haku. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked out loud.

Everybody visibly straightened. "Well you see, you're the new kid and your all ready stronger than Sasuke. We were just trying to guess how strong you were." Kiba Inuzuka stated loudly

"Well Kiba, that is a secret." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "Now if you dont mind, could you stop staring at me. Especially the girls. Oh and Kiba stop staring at Haku-Chan, or I may have to hurt you." Naruto told Kiba with in a serious tone.

All the girls ignored his plea and stared at him with hunger in their eyes. Naruto and Haku walked up the steps of the classroom to sit next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata how are you?" Naruto asked. "Hey are you all right? Have you been crying?" Asked a worried Naruto.

Naruto than noticed white medical tape wrapped around her head. 'Why does she have tape wrapped around her head? What could of happened?" Naruto thought curiously

There was no response just a silent sob. Naruto and Haku were worried, because during the couple of weeks they had been at the Academy they only really had Hinata as a friend. They let it go, thinking that it might just be better to let her have her space.

Iruka walked into the classroom smiling brightly. "Hello class! Today we'll be doing a complete day of Taijutsu sparing." A excited Iruka said.

Most of the class groaned, expect for the few that stayed quiet which were Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Haku, Shino, and Hinata

They all had walked outside waiting for their turn. While Naruto and Haku noticed Hinata walking ahead of them. It seemed as if she didn't want to see them

It was Hinata's turn up. Hinata walked to the Taijutsu sparring circle and didn't even look at her opponent. "Iruka-Sensei I'm not feeling well. I'm going to sit out for today." Hinata told Iruka while she went to sit down, Iruka just nodded and allowed it.

* * *

**Timeskip **30 minutes

* * *

It was finally Naruto's turn. Haku had gone up against Ino, needless to say Haku won big time. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka stated loud enough for everybody to hear

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the ring." You may begin" Iruka told them

"Hahaha! Dobe you won't beat me. What you did last time was luck." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Naruto just smirked which sent Sasuke over the edge. "You piece of trash. I'll kill you and Itachi, your both losers only fit to die.

Naruto's smirk was lost only to be replaced with a scowl which turned into a murderous glare. Naruto disappeared only to reappear behind Sasuke. Sasuke noticed and tried to elbow Naruto in the face. Naruto grabbed the elbow swept his legs out from under him. Sasuke couldn't get his elbow free but caught himself as he was about to hit the ground. Naruto pulled Sasuke off the ground and threw him over his back. Sasuke landed on both feet only get a knee planted into his gut. Sasuke hunched over from the pain where he got a elbow to the back of the head, right after a knee was slammed into Sasuke's face as he was falling forward from the elbow. The knee sent Sasuke 10 feet back with him landing on his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Itachi has been gone for 6 years! He talked about you all the time! Why is he a loser because he wasn't here for the Uchiha massacre? Itachi came back hoping that he could form a bond with you again. Help you forget your hate and anger that you surely must have been feeling, but for wanting to help his Otouto you want to kill him why?" Naruto asked angrily he sent out enough KI to make half the class pass out.

"Hahaha! It's because I want to prove my strength. I need to see how strong I have become." Sasuke told Naruto while laying on the ground blood gushing from his nose which was bent at an odd angle from the knee to his face.

"Sasuke I have news for you. You won't be able to measure up to Itachi for a long time, and for me let's just say it's even farther away." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"What! You can't be stronger than Itachi. He's a Jounin. Tell me how strong are you! You can't be stronger than me I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke said in disbelief

"Now now Sasuke-Teme, that's a secret." Naruto told Sasuke. "Iruka-Sensei I'm leaving with Haku and Hinata if I stay I won't be able to control myself."Naruto stated

Iruka nodded afraid of the blonde because how much KI he had flared.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and offered his hand. "Come on Hina-Chan, Let's go train or something." Naruto told Hinata. Hinata slapped his hand away." Stay away from me Naru-Kun!" Hinata screamed viscously.

Naruto stood there shocked. "Fine, I'll leave you alone for now." Naruto told her as he walked over to Haku with tears coming from his eyes.

Naruto grabbed Haku and **Shunshined**. Naruto and Haku appeared in their bedroom. "Haku-Chan why does Hina-Chan hate me?" Naruto asked confused over what just transpired

Haku was sad, she hated seeing Naruto crying. "I dont know Naru-Kun. Just give her some space, maybe something bad happened to her." Haku told Naruto

Naruto nodded and laid on their bed. "Haku-Chan I'm going to sleep, please let me sleep." Naruto asked Haku

It was Haku's turn to nod as Naruto fell right asleep. 'I hope that Naru-Kun will be okay. I wonder why Hinata snapped like that?' Haku thought as she left the room.

* * *

**Timeskip** two weeks

* * *

Naruto woke up smiling as he felt the warm of his girlfriend on him. 'Need to get up to go to school. I wonder if Hina-Chan has finally gotten over whatever is affecting her?' Naruto thought to himself while trying to wiggle out of his girlfriends grasp

After a couple more minutes of constant fidgeting Naruto finally got out of her death grip. 'Yes! Finally! that took forever.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran around the room grabbing all of his clothes including HineruRyuu. Naruto walked into bathroom after getting all of his clothes. Naruto turned on the shower.

"I wonder if I should just separate Hina-Chan away from people and try to get her to tell me? I'm really worried about her." Naruto said to himself as he entered the shower.

**"Naru-Kun! I just wanted to tell you that I feel like something is going to hurt you today. Just a gut feeling anyways gotta go back to sleep. Working on your genetics took alot out of me." **Kiyome told Naruto cutting the connection before he could speak.

"Well that was weird." Naruto talked to himself

After 10 minutes he stepped out of the shower, ready and awake. Naruto dried himself off and started to get dressed, after he was done he strapped HineruRyuu to his back.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom. Naruto smiled looking at his sleeping girlfriend. "She looks so beautiful and peaceful sleeping." Naruto said to himself as he leaned down and kissed Haku

It had become a routine for Naruto to take a shower come out and then wake Haku up with a kiss. "Good morning Naru-Kun." Haku said groggily

"Good morning to you too . So Haku you need to get up school is in 20 minutes like usual." Naruto told Haku.

Haku got up, quickly took a shower and got dressed.

* * *

**Timeskip **15 minutes.

* * *

Naruto and Haku walked into the classroom slightly early. Naruto spotted Hinata and frowned. Ever since that day a couple weeks ago she sat away from them and ignored them. 'Ok I'm sick of her annoying depression time to force her out of it.' Naruto thought with a smile

"Haku-Chan, I'm not going to stay. I'm gonna get information out of Hinata, I'll see you at home." Naruto whispered to Haku while she grinned and nodded

Naruto casually walked up to Hinata and grabbed her by the shoulders. Naruto **Shunshined** them to a training ground, Naruto had located training ground 7 with Zabuza and Kakashi. They had trained a little not heavily though since Itachi was gone on a year term mission, apparently this mission need his skills specifically.

"Naruto why did you do that?" Hinata asked curiously with her head down.

Naruto noticed the -Kun missing and fought back a tear. He truly cared for his friend and didn't want to move away from her. "Hina-Chan why have you been avoiding us? I thought we were going to be good friends?" Naruto asked Hinata sadly. Hinata lifted her head slightly allowing Naruto to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Naru-kun you shouldn't hand out with me. I'm a loser, a failure, I'll never amount to anything so stay away from me." Hinata told Naruto sobbing loudly

"Hina-Chan! who told you that shit! Those are all lies! You're not a loser, a failure and I'm sure that you'll be an amazing kunoichi. So dont listen to anybody who told you those lies." Naruto told Hinata angry at whoever told her that.

Hinata sobbed and started taking off her white medic tape. "Naru-Kun you dont know what you're talking about! See this It's called the caged bird seal. I was the heiress to the Hyuuga family, but I was too weak to be the heiress or a member of the branch family. So I was kicked out, you dont want to be with a person like me." Hinata said still crying. Lowering her head thinking he would leave

Naruto was mad. 'How could anybody throughout a member of their own clan?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hina-Chan." Naruto spoke softly causing Hinata to look up to Naruto with tears with tears in her eyes. "Before this happened do you remember when we were walking to my house and you asked me why people glared at me?" Naruto asked Hinata

Hinata nodded thinking back to when she asked that, still not understand where it was going

* * *

**Flashback **4 weeks

* * *

_Naruto, Haku, and Hinata were all walking down a street heading towards Naruto's clan compound. Hinata noticed all of the hateful glares that were directed at Naruto. "Hey Naru-Kun why do so many people glare at you?" Hinata asked curiously_

_Haku and Naruto exchanged glances. "Well Hina-Chan, it's a secret I dont want to share yet. I hope you understand it's very personal." Naruto answered_

_Hinata nodded accepting the answer not wanting to push into Naruto's personal business._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"Well I'll show you why people hate me and send hateful glares." Naruto said sadly lifting up his shirt causing to Hinata to blush at his toned body.

"Naru-Kun, what are you doing? Hinata asked confused

Naruto began to channel chakra making the seal appear on his stomach. "Hina-Chan you see that seal? It's the reason why everybody hates me." Naruto asked Hinata

"Ya Naru-Kun, I see it but why do people hate you for it?" Hinata asked curiously

"Well Hina-Chan you remember learning about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

Hinata nodded

"Well Hina-Chan everybody was lied to. The Kyuubi wasn't killed, it was sealed in a child. A child of the great fourth Hokage." Naruto explained to Hinata

Hinata's eyes widened realizing that Naruto was the container to the Kyuubi."Naru-Kun, but you didn't do anything. I mean the Kyuubi destroyed the village not you. How can anybody blame you?" Hinata asked Naruto

"Hina-Chan that's not the only thing the village did to me, but I'll tell you later about that. The point is is that just because you have a curse on you doesn't mean that you won't amount to greatness. Look at me I was a little kid 6 years ago who was put on a training trip. I was taught by Itachi and Kakashi. I am now stronger than both of them, I can even beat Itachi, Kakashi, and Zabuza all against me." Naruto replied sheepishly. "Hina-Chan, do you get what I'm saying. The villagers berated me, beat me, harassed me, telling me I won't do anything with my life and that I was a demon brat. Look at me now" Naruto told Hinata

Hinata nodded understanding, but shocked that Naruto could beat 3 elite Jounin. "Now Hina-Chan where are you living? I have alot of extra bedrooms if you need a place to live. I won't allow a friend to live on the street." Naruto told Hinata honestly

"Well Naru-Kun, I'm living with Kureani-Neesan, she adopted me. I'm now Hinata Yuhi!" Hinata said Happily

"Well, that's great Hina-Chan! I wish you the best of luck" Naruto told Hinata while hugging her

Hinata blushed returning the hug full forced. "Hey Naru-Kun. Do remember when I ran out of your house when I found out your a Namikaze?" Hinata asked putting her face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto laughed at the action. "Ya Hina-Chan, I actually have been curious about that. So if you wouldn't mind would you shed some light on that?" Naruto asked

HInata laughed nervously. "Well Naru-Kun the Hyuuga had an arranged marriage with the Namikaze. The eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan would marry the eldest son of the Namikaze clan, but now that I'm not the heiress anymore we won't have to get married." Hinata told Naruto embarrassed she brought the subject up.

Naruto was shocked to hear he had an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga and would be marrying Hinata no less. Naruto thought for a few seconds than sighed. "Hina-Chan, when are you going to express your feelings for me? I know you like me and if I know you like I hope you do, then I think that you wanted to marry me." Naruto asked slyly

Hinata just buried her head farther into Naruto's chest. After a minute or so HInata looked back up. "Naru-Kun I'm sorry. I just dont want to ruin your relationship with Haku. I do like you alot ever since you saved me from those bullies all those years ago, but I never had the courage to express my feelings. Just because I got over stuttering with your help doesn't mean I have a bunch of courage now." Hinata told Naruto

"Well Hina-Chan do you still like me?" Naruto asked hoping

Hinata nodded worried what would happen. Naruto smiled and leaned down given a chaste kiss to her lips. Hinata looked confused. "I thought you were with Haku? Are you cheating on her or something?" Hinata asked Naruto clearly confused

Naruto chuckled and smiled a foxy grin. "You see HInata I have something called the CRA on me. I can marry really as many wives as I want and if you dont mind I would like us to date and see how everything goes?" Naruto asked hoping that she would say

'Wow! No way! I could be with Naru-Kun. This is my dream come true!' Hinata thought excitedly

"Why yes of course I would love to Naru-Kun." Hinata said smiling to Naruto. Naruto smiled back getting the answer that he hoped he would get.

Naruto leaned down and gave her another quick peck. "May I walk you home?" Naruto asked Hinata to which she nodded.

Naruto and Hinata held hands and started to walk to Hinata's home at Kureani's house. After 10 minutes of walking and constant glares they reached Hinata's new home. "Well Hina-Chan it was my pleasure to walk you home." Naruto told Hinata while giving her another quick kiss. "I'll see you later Hina-Chan" Naruto said as he **Shunshined **to his house.

Hinata walked inside happy that she was finally dating Naruto. 'Hey I have to share but who cares, at least I can say he's part mine' Hinata thought jokingly as she walked to her room.

* * *

**With Naruto **6 hours later at 9 p.m

* * *

'Ok, now or never. I gotta tell Haku-Chan I'm dating Hina-Chan.' Naruto thought to himself as he got into his bed with Haku. "Hey Haku-Chan. I got something to tell you." Naruto told Haku worriedly while Haku snuggled up next to Naruto.

"Let me guess Naru-Kun. You and Hinata are dating. Do I care that your dating another woman yes. Do I mind if its Hinata no, now go to bed Naru-Kun I'm tired." Haku told Naruto while putting her head no Naruto's chest

Naruto sweat dropped. 'What the hell! You gotta be kidding me! I thought she was gonna kill me, or at least hurt me.' Naruto thought to himself as he started playing with Haku's hair.

Haku quickly fell asleep letting Naruto think about what was to come. 'I wonder what the future has for me. Whatever it is I'm sure that Haku-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Ki-Chan, I can survive it' Naruto thought to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review and Message me

Anybody think that Hinata would get the Caged Bird seal from the hint i gave with the medic tape?

As always hope you enjoyed the story and have a nice day


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you all enjoy this Chapter as I think I put some Interesting topics in there. Lemon in here tell me how I did. Not exactly sure as I'm a freshman in highschool and havn't gone past groping. Sorry for this chapter being kinda late I have been playing alot of AVA and Combat Arms.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto** now enjoy

* * *

**Timeskip** (graduation day)

Naruto woke up feeling a warm, wet feeling on his member and sighed. 'Not again! It's been a year since we got to Konoha and ever since we passed the six month mark in our relationship she has constantly been trying to get into my pants.' Naruto thought to himself

Naruto tried to reach forward to get Haku off his, but to his confusion found his wrists to be bound to the headboard of the bed. "Haku-Chan stop what your ohh d-doing." Naruto said with a moan escaping his lips.

Haku took the covers off of her and Naruto's lap so she could see him. Haku took Naruto out of her mouth. "No Naru-Kun! I won't I'm sick of you dodging this, I'm going to get to pleasure the love of my life and you get the pleasure. So? I don't see why you dont want this." Haku asked curiously but continued to talk. "I have been trying to be a good girl and wait for you, It's been slightly over a year now and now I'm not waiting anymore. So sit there like a good little boy and enjoy this." Haku told Naruto while licking the base of his shaft to the tip giving it a kiss.

Naruto had been squirming trying to get out of his restraints, but had found them to be chakra seals. They had cut off him using any chakra to enhance his power. When Haku had licked his shaft. 'Why am I not wanting this? It's feels so good, and Haku-Chan is willing to do this for me. Eh can't do anything about it might as well as enjoy.' Naruto thought to himself with a look of bliss on his face.

Haku smiled triumphantly when Naruto stopped squirming. "Good boy" Haku told Naruto

Haku continued licking and kissing Naruto's manhood. After a couple minutes of moaning Haku decided to go a further. Haku opened her mouth and slowly descended down Naruto's shaft. Haku got 4 or so inches in her mouth, leaving a quite a few inches out of her mouth. Haku quickly grabbed what she couldn't get with her mouth with her hand and slowly started to jerk him off while bobbing her head on the inches she could comfortably get for now.

Naruto had been enjoying the new sensations he was getting from Haku, but when she started to bob and jerk him off he felt like he might lose it because of his inexperience. "Haku-Chan I'm about to c-c-cum!" Naruto yelled to Haku

Haku smirked and let go off his shaft and tried to get a couple more inches into her throat. She succeeded successfully deep throating Naruto only getting a 1 or 2 more inches though. Naruto let out a throaty moan as he came into Haku's mouth.

Haku braced herself as she the first rope go directly in down her throat, she pulled back so only the head was in her mouth wanting to taste Naruto's seed. Naruto didn't disappoint as he let loose 5 more ropes of cum before he stopped causing her to swallow once or twice.

Haku looked at Naruto and opened her mouth showing Naruto the rest of his seed she hadn't swallowed. Haku quickly closed her mouth and swallowed than reopened her mouth showing that his cum was gone.

Haku smiled at Naruto's dumbfounded look. "Thanks Naru-Kun. I've wanted that for awhile. You taste pretty good, I'm looking forward to getting more soon." Haku told Naruto in a seductive tone as she untied his hands allowing him to freely move.

Naruto just continued with his dumbfounded look and nodded. Haku smirked got up kissed Naruto on the cheek and went into the bathroom for a shower. "Naru-Kun, get moving we have graduation today." Haku told Naruto before closing the bathroom door.

Naruto just sat there for a few more minutes thinking of what just happened. 'Ahh man that felt amazing. Why the hell am I an idiot? I should of let her do that to me more often.' Naruto thought to himself remembering all the times she tried to unsuccessfully.

Naruto head snickering in the back of his head. "Oh think that's funny Ki-Chan? Question for you though before you answer. Why did you cloud my senses so I couldn't feel her tying me up? Didn't I tell you last time to not do that?" Naruto asked Kiyome

**"For your first question I thought it was hilarious and a turn on. Second question why yes you did Naru-Kun, but she wanted you so badly and I knew you would like it so I helped her out. Thirdly I know what you're thinking and I know I told you that I wanted to be your first, but with how much you want her right now I'll let her be first, I swear though I better be second or else!" **Kiyome told Naruto in a menacing tone

Naruto nodded cut the mental connection and ran to the door. Naruto could hear moaning from inside and smirked. 'Hmm, this is going to be fun.' Naruto thought to himself as he stealthy opened the door.

Haku hadn't heard the door open or close due to the warm water running down her body and the fact she was playing with herself. Haku gasped as she felt hands grip her shoulders and spin her around. Haku saw that it was Naruto and relaxed, but then got self-conscious as they had never seen each other fully naked before.

Naruto smiled and smashed his lips to Haku's in a deep passionate kiss. Haku was taken aback by his aggressiveness. 'Well I just sucked him off and swallowed his cum, So really why should we be embarrassed?' She asked herself in thought.

Naruto caressed Haku's bottom lip asking entrance to her mouth, which she granted on instinct. Naruto quickly darted his tongue into Haku's mouth licking and massaging every part of her mouth. Haku did the same when Naruto's tongue retreated into his own mouth.

Naruto granted her access as she did the same to him as he had done to her. As they broke apart panting for air Naruto picked Haku up and placed her on the ground of the shower letting the water spray over their bodies. Naruto looked down at Haku's breasts and smiled. 'They seem to have grown since the last time I walked in on her changing.' Naruto thought to himself as he leaned his down licking and sucking the nipple

Haku gasped as the pleasure hit her body from Naruto's current ministrations. Naruto used his other had to caress her other boob going from soft to hard grips. Naruto switched boobs and began his ministrations to the other. After a couple minutes moaning from Haku. Naruto traveled further down her body kissing, licking, and sucking on every inch of her marvelous figure.

Naruto saw her womanhood and instantly went to work. Naruto gave it a tentative lick, deciding he liked the taste went in for more. Haku couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling as her blonde licked her most sacred place.

Naruto pushed a finger inside while licking Haku's clit inciting a moan of pleasure to escape Haku's lips. Naruto smirked as pushed his tongue into Haku's pussy and used a thumb to rub her clit. Haku didn't last long. As soon as Naruto's tongue darted in she couldn't take it anymore and his thumb rubbing her clit just sent her overboard.

"Naru-Kun I'm cummmming!" Haku yelled as she unleashed a torrent of juice from her nether region. Naruto stuck his mouth to her and swallowed everything he could, but some splashed out and dribbled down his chin.

As Haku came down from her high she saw Naruto's form above her with a look of lust in his eyes. "You know Haku-Chan I like our taste. I look forward to getting more later." Naruto told her in a husky voice that made her shiver with excitement.

"Now Haku-Chan are you ready?" Naruto asked as Haku looked down to see Naruto's member positioned at her opening. Haku nodded signifying she was ready

Naruto gave Haku a passionate kiss as he thrusted inside of her. As years of Ninja training Haku had torn her Hymen years ago. As they joined together each let out a loud moan enjoying the feeling.

"Ohhhh Haku. So tight, wet, warm, nice, amazing." Naruto started naming off random descriptive words he was feeling at the moment. "Haku blushed but voiced herself. "N-Naru-Kun, so big, thick, throbbing, amazing, I feel so stretched its amazing! Please Naru-Kun thrust, move, pound me, please just go!" Haku yelled at Naruto

Naruto nodded and started to slowly pull out and plunged back in causing a loud moan to escape her lips each time he thrusted in. Naruto built up speed and power, pounding into Haku. "NARUTO-KUNNNNNN! oh it feels so good. Harder, faster, please!" Haku told Naruto as she screamed his name.

Naruto grabbed Haku's legs and put them on his shoulders wishing for a deeper penetration. Haku screamed as she felt Naruto go even further bumping her cervix. "I'm cummmming Naruto-Kun, oh my god I'm cumming." Haku screamed out

Naruto wasn't close behind as he felt her pussy clamp down on his manhood he couldn't take it anymore. "Haku-Chan I'm cumming." Naruto yelled

Before Haku lost herself to the immense pleasure surging through her body she did a couple of handsigns and place her hand on her stomach. "All right Naru-Kun cum inside me! please cum inside! I need it! I want it!" Haku screamed. Naruto did as was told and thrusted once more inside of her as he felt himself release in the deepest part of his lover. Their juices mixing together, they lay like that for a couple of minutes before Naruto pulled out to which Haku pouted. "Haku-Chan that was amazing! But we really need to go I'm thinking we have 20 minutes until school starts." Naruto told Haku.

Haku nodded as she got up and started to wash herself as Naruto did the same. "You know Naru-Kun I miss having you inside me." Haku said with a blush. "I want more. It just feels so good, so big, so fulfilling." Haku finished as they toweled each other off and started putting their clothes on.

Naruto still had a blush on his face as he thought of what had happened today and at the praise he was getting. "Well thanks Haku-Chan! You felt amazing as well, but we really need to hurry." Naruto told her to which she blushed at the praise but nodded.

They rushed out the door until Naruto realized something. "Wow **Shunshine **duh." Naruto told himself to which Haku heard and giggled. Naruto grabbed Haku and performed the **Shunshine**. They appeared outside of the academy. Haku and Naruto rushed into the academy ignoring any looks they got from the teachers.

Naruto and Haku ran into the classroom and took a seat next to Hinata with a few minutes to spare. "Hey Hina-Chan how was your morning?" Naruto asked as he kissed Hinata's cheek which caused her to blush.

"It was fine Naru-Kun. How was yours?" Hinata asked curiously Naruto turned beet red but Haku decided to speak.

"Well Hinata-Chan, you know how we spied on Naru-Kun to try and find his size a few months ago? Remember you told me he was huge because you used the **Byakugan**." Haku asked Hinata which caused Hinata and Naruto to blush to a whole new level of redness.

"Y-y-yes I do Haku-Chan, but why do are you bringing this up?" Haku asked curiously

Haku blushed and got a dreamy look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata or Naruto. Naruto blushed even worse and Hinata just looked at her with confusion.

"Well Hinata-Chan, Naru-Kun and I, we, umm, sorta, did it." Haku told Hinata which caused Hinata to go wide eyed.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!" Hinata yelled which caused everybody to look at the group.

"Shhhh, Hina-Chan calm down." Naruto told Hinata

Haku smiled and leaned into whisper to Hinata. "Ya Hinata-Chan we did it and it was amazing. He's massive and thick oh it was fantastic and to think were only 12 and 13." Haku told Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto and glanced down to his pants covered manhood, she then looked back up at Haku who still had a dreamy look on her face as she nodded like she was answering a question. "Naru-Kun no fair. I wanted to go first." Hinata told them

Naruto went wide eyed and Haku smiled. "Don't worry Hinata, You'll get your chance. Trust me when I say that it is a-ma-zing. Remember to put up a birth control jutsu before it though. I almost forgot as he umm, inside me." Haku finished blushing out of embarrassment.

Hinata blushed also, but stopped as they all saw looks of jealousy from the girls and looks of hate from the guys. Sakura popped up and immediately screamed.

"Shut up you whore! There's no way Naruto-Baka is bigger than Sasuke-Kun." Sakura finished screeching like a harpy

Haku looked at Hinata and laughed, Naruto looked around as he sat down in his chair trying to avoid any further conflict about his size.

"Well, howler monkey if you're so sure Hinata-Chan can activate her **Byakugan** and see who's bigger." Haku told Sakura while all the girls seemed interested. Sasuke just stayed quiet not wanting anybody to see his manhood.

Naruto blushed and tried to stop it. "Ladies stop it doesn't matter what the size is."

Sakura and loyal fan girls busted out laughing. "Ya a child with no size at all would say that." Sakura proclaimed. "While Sasuke is quiet and doesn't say anything as he is huge." Sakura told them

Haku got angry. "That's it Naruto stand up. Hinata activate your **Byakugan**." Haku told Hinata and Naruto

Naruto reluctantly stood up while Hinata immediately did her part wanting to see her boyfriend. "Somebody help I have perverts for girlfriends!" Naruto screamed

while Naruto was screaming Hinata did her job and Blushed at Naruto than turned to Sasuke and laughed while holding her sides. "What are you laughing at? You stupid bitch." Sakura yelled in anger

Naruto walked over to Sakura and calmly spoke. "Sakura I would prefer if you wouldn't call my girlfriend a bitch, for if you do. I'll may have to do something drastic." Naruto told Sakura in a menacing tone and with a cold glare. Sakura scoffed at it but was afraid inside

"Anyways there's no way that Naruto-Baka is bigger than Sasuke-Kun." Sakura stated confidently while the fan girls nodded

"Sakura I wished you had my eyes for a second. Oh my god I wish you did. It could finally get you to shut up about how Sasuke is the best at everything even though Naru-Kun beats him at everything." Hinata told Sakura while Haku laughed and nodded. "Anyways Haku-Chan I see why you umm liked the experience so much." Hinata stated with a huge blush Haku laughed and nodded while Naruto sat back down and put his face in his hands.

"Perverts, perverts, perverts, why am I attracted to perverts?" Naruto said out loud Hinata and Haku laughed as they shrugged.

* * *

**20 minutes later.**

* * *

Iruka had walked in and started the class as usual with roll call. After that was finished Iruka gave everybody their written test. Naruto finished within 10 minutes knowing everything from his studying with Kakashi and Itachi.

* * *

**50 minutes later**

* * *

"Alright pencils down. Head outside and get ready for the Taijutsu test." Iruka told them.

Everybody ran outside besides Haku, Hinata, and Naruto who casually strolled outside. "So Naru-Kun when do I get my turn?" Hinata asked with a blush.

Naruto blushed while stuttering an answer to such a bold question. "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry H-Hina-Chan b-but Ki-Chan g-goes n-next." Naruto finished

Hinata pouted but nodded. Naruto, Haku and Hinata all waited for their turn for the Taijutsu test.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

* * *

Hinata was up against a pissed off Sakura. As they walked to the center of the field for their test Sakura was giving Hinata a cold stare.

"Begin!" Iruka screamed

"Hey demon bitch! I'm going to hurt you for comparing Sasuke to a demon. Sakura stated with a smug look

Hinata exploded. "WHY THE HELL IS HE A DEMON? Huh is it because he's not like the rest of us? You all think he's a loser, a dobe, a dead last! Guess what he's better than all of us here. He's sweet, kind, compassionate, hot, and more powerful than Sasuke! So how! please tell me how he's a demon or a loser? Hinata yelled to the crowd stunning everybody as the girls looked at him and they had to admit he was hot, and muscular. While the guys reconsidered their opinion on Naruto.

HInata went at Sakura with speed Sakura couldn't even follow, Hinata kicked Sakura in the chest making her stumble backwards. Hinata grabbed Sakura's hair and kneed Sakura in the face knocking her out cold. "Stupid monkey! Don't ever insult my Naru-Kun again!" Hinata yelled as walked back to Naruto who was stunned but smiling.

Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss which she accepted happily.

Iruka broke out of his stupor and called the next match. "Haku Momochi vs. Ino Yamanaka!" Iruka yelled out the next match as he dragged Sakura to a tree and leaned her against it.

The contestants met in the middle with them showing respect and bowing. "Sorry Ino, but I'm tired and want to go home." Haku told Ino

Ino smirked and was about to reply, until she got punched in the gut.

Haku had moved at an incredible speed for even a mid level Jounin, Haku had slammed Ino in the stomach with a chakra enforced fist. Haku removed her fist and did a spin kick to the back of Ino's head sending her crashing into the ground. Ino didn't get up as she was unconscious. Haku walked up to Naruto with a smirk at how easy the match was and gave him a quick kiss.

Iruka sighed at the disappointment of the match and called out for the next match as he dragged Ino to lean against Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka yelled out.

Naruto and Sasuke got up and walked to the middle of the ring. "All right dobe I heard your little demon whore say you guys had sex, maybe I'll take the council up on their offer for the CRA act. They would love for me to be with a strong women. I'll show her a good time and make her scream my name. Sasuke told Naruto

Hinata and Haku burst out laughing. Sasuke got pissed. "What are you laughing at? I'll make sure to marry both of you just so I can take you away from the dobe." Sasuke screamed.

Haku and Hinata continued to laugh. "Firstly with what Hinata told me you couldn't make me scream even if you tried your hardest. Naru-Kun made me scream his name though. It was fantastic. Secondly Sasgay you dont like girls. Thirdly Naru-Kun is part of a clan more prestigious than yours and as soon as the council finds out what clan he is a part of they will more than likely give him more brides than you. " Haku openly admitted.

Sasuke was beyond angry at the two insults he had just gotten. "Shut up! You fucking demon whore! Nobody is more prestigious than the Uchiha! Naruto is a dobe and could never surpass me!" Sasuke screamed but was stopped by a roar of pure rage.

THAT'S IT! Haku-Chan please dont talk about my clan. Remember it's a secret." Naruto said with a wink and warm smile which instantly turned to a cold glare and scowl upon Naruto's face as he looked at Sasuke.

"Insult either of the woman I love again and I swear to you I'll fucking break your arms and snap both of your wrists!" Naruto screamed in utter rage

Sasuke smirked as he wanted to test the boundaries and see how strong he truly was. "Ya ya shut up demon! Your demon whore's will be my bitches that I fuck every night as they cry for you." Sasuke told Naruto wanting to see him at his strongest.

Naruto was about to straight out kill Sasuke until he heard his two loved ones. "Naru-Kun! Don't kill him! That's my one rule." Haku told him to which he nodded. "Naru-Kun! Can you just finish it quickly I dont like being insulted." Hinata told him to which Naruto nodded also.

"Sasuke! Today is the day that you meet somebody who can easily beat you without trying." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and was about to speak but just like Ino he met a fist to the gut cracking a couple ribs. Naruto smiled as he heard a sickening crunch, Naruto disappeared again only to reappear behind Sasuke. Naruto grabbed both arms and drop kicked his elbows while pulling back, effectively breaking Sasuke's arms flipping Sasuke over onto the ground with a thud.

Sasuke screamed out in agony. "YOU FUCKING DEMON! I'll kill everybody you love! I'll make you watch as I kill your sluts over their!"

Iruka had been watching the fight with interest until Sasuke was seriously injured. "Alright that's enough!" Iruka screamed

"Iruka-Sensei stay out of this! If you interfere I'm afraid I'll have to stop you. I'm not finished with Sasgay yet." Naruto told Iruka while leaking out enough KI to stun him in place.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's wrists and twisted breaking them also. Naruto watched as Sasuke fell unconscious due to the pain. Naruto walked back to his girlfriends with a big smile only for Iruka to come up to him. "Naruto! Why did you do that?" Iruka screamed at Naruto

"Simple Iruka-Sensei. If anybody ever threatens somebody I love than I'll hurt them depending on the severity of it. As you can see I don't like death threats" Naruto explained with a calm demeanor.

Iruka was just dumbfounded as he ran over to Sasuke and **Shunshined **him to the hospital. "Alright guys! Since that was the last Taijutsu spar, everybody head inside and wait for the Ninjutsu part of the test." Mizuki told everybody.

The class nodded and headed inside to wait for the rest of the exam.

* * *

**20 minutes later**.

* * *

Iruka came back from the hospital. "Well everybody let's continue on with the exam. Oh and Naruto the Hokage wants to meet you at the council room after school." Iruka told Naruto to which Naruto acknowledged

* * *

**30 minutes later**.

* * *

Haku and Hinata both passed and it was up to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called out. Naruto walked down the steps. "Naruto on orders also from the Hokage he told me that you pass automatically congratulations." Iruka told Naruto as he handed him his headband.

Naruto took the headband and went to Haku and Hinata. "Wait! Why the hell does he get to pass automatically? He's not stronger than Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed out.

"Will you SHUT UP! Seriously Naru-Kun just beat Sasuke without breaking a sweat. Accept the fact that Naruto and Sasuke aren't even near the same level." Haku shouted

Sakura sat down and was quiet. "Alright ladies I gotta go to the council meeting, but Hinata I expect you and Haku to be at my place when I get back alright? I have a present for you." Naruto told them to which they both nodded with a smile.

"Alright Naru-Kun we'll be there." They both replied

Naruto smiled and **Shunshined** out of the class and walked to the council room. 'Hm I wonder what they want? Probably about their dam precious Uchiha, or maybe Jijis gonna tell them about my heritage. Whatever it is I dont really care fucking civilians almost killing me hundreds of times by the time I was 5 bastards.' Naruto thought as he opened the door to the council room and saw everybody was there.

"Oh great this should be fun." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

How was it? Good, Okay, bad? Review please

Kinda bummed out that so many people have gotten that I was gotten to release Hinata's seal. So many messages. I will be adding more woman to the Harem. I'm thinking Kiyome, Haku, Hinata, Kin, Mei, Tsume, and Hana


	9. Chapter 9

**Well welcome back everybody! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and sorry for not coming out with some chapter sooner. Even if I am much faster then most authors. Just to tell everybody I'll becoming out with 2 more chapters for this story by the end of the weekend and also I'll be coming out with a chapter for my new story. It's going to be an Naru/Anko story. One of my favorie pairings and apparently most of my fans also.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Last Time**

Naruto smiled and **Shunshined** out of the class and walked to the council room. 'Hm I wonder what they want? Probably about their dam precious Uchiha, or maybe Jijis gonna tell them about my heritage. Whatever it is I dont really care fucking civilians almost killing me hundreds of times by the time I was 5 bastards.' Naruto thought as he opened the door to the council room and saw everybody was there.

"Oh great this should be fun." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

Naruto walked to the middle of the room with glares coming from the civilian council. "Jiji, what is this all about? Is it because I hurt Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked ignoring the glares

"You demon will your tongue! I don't want to hear you unless you are spoken to. Understand?" A random villager shouted

Naruto smirked. "Listen you ignorant piece of trash, I don't have to take orders from you! So unless you want to die, I suggest you shut your god dam mouth!" Naruto told the man using a tone that made most people fear for their lives Naruto also sent an icy glare that made said man shrivel up from the fear to a higher extent.

"Naruto-Kun enough! This is not what why you were summoned here, wait why was Naruto summoned here?" Sarutobi asked perplexed

"Well it has come to our attention that the demon broke Sasuke-Sama's arms. Simply put, we want compensation for the damage he did to Sasuke-Sama. Maybe the death of the demon will suffice?" Sakuno Haruno told Sarutobi with a glare towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahah!" Naruto started to laugh but was interrupted by Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Naruto what's so funny? That is a serious request even if they are very harsh. Naruto I would like to meet you correctly, after all your dating my daughter." Hiashi told Naruto with a smile while everybody sneered at him.

The civilian side all shouted at once. "Hyuuga-Sama! How can you allow the demon to date your daughter?"

Hiashi was annoyed, but couldn't rebut because Naruto started to speak.

"Ah sorry Hyuuga-Sama, I didn't realize after what you did to Hina-Chan that she was still your daughter! I think once she is kicked out of the clan and has a seal placed on her that she is no longer your daughter!" Naruto screamed out shocking Hiashi. Regaining his composure " To answer your question Hyuuga-Sama, It's just to think that the civilian side can demand things from me is ridiculous. You know what? I quite honestly would like for you to try to capture and kill me. Naruto told everybody while staring directly at Hiashi with a cold glare that made Hiashi Shiver.

"Naruto please allow me to explain, If you allow me to come by later I'll expalin what happened. Please I want to see my daughter again." The usual stoic Hiashi told Naruto with tears forming in his eyes.

"Fine Hiashi-Sama, If you wish to explain to your daughter why you did that to her. I'll allow it come to my clan compound, I'm sure you know where it is." Naruto told Hiashi who smiled and nodded an affirmative

"Demon! How dare you speak to Hyuuga-Sama like that!" A random civilian roared out before being stabbed in the chest with a beautiful sword falling dead instantly.

"Now if I'm not mistaken theirs a law stating that anybody who calls me a demon is to be put to death immediately." Naruto told everybody calmly while smirking from the gasps and slack jawed people as he pulled the sword from the man's chest and walked back to Sarutobi.

"DEMON BRAT! Anbu arrest him!" Sakuno screamed 2 Anbu hated him so gladly took a chance that would allow him to hurt the demon, while the rest understood he wasn't the demon and knew of the law which told anybody calling Naruto a demon is to be killed no matter the circumstances.

Naruto smirked and disappeared, only to reappear behind the 2 Anbu. Naruto had a shit-eating grin as swept one of the Anbu's legs out from underneath him leading into a drop kick making contact with his face, knocking him unconscious. Leading from the drop kick Naruto placed his hands on the ground while pushing himself off the ground using his hands, allowing him to get in air upside down. In mid air Naruto spun around kicking the other in the face with momentum, knocking him unconscious also. Naruto laughed and corkscrewed landing on his feet

. "Wow. Weak." Naruto said to himself though most of the council heard.

"Naruto how did you move that fast?" Hiashi asked very curiously though a bit afraid

"Very simply Hiashi-Sama "Naruto spat out with disdain." I have been training with my Tou-Sans gravity Jutsu for the past 7 years. I am at a speed that, Well you know what never mind. It's a secret." Naruto told them with a wide smile

"Tell us brat! We could use that for training of our Shinobi!" Sakuno screeched out

Everybody had to plug their ears from the sheer annoyance of that screech.

'Ahh daughter like mother and to answer that question. NO! You cannot force me to reveal clan Jutsu" Naruto told her while laughing at her and every bodies reactions besides Sarutobi who smirked at the display.

"Naruto you know of your heritage. I just ask, because your father and I were very close before he passed. I'm sorry that I could never tell you, he made me swear to not tell you his name or anything about him till you were right." Hiashi told Naruto

Naruto nodded while smiling. "Hiashi-Sama I really would like it if you stopped speaking to me, but to answer your question I do know of my heritage. I am the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, son of the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto told him

Instantly everybody roared out, but the clan heads who simply looked at the boy and had to admit he looked like a miniature Minato. "How dare you! You the Demon! The Kyuubi! How dare you even put your name in the same sentence as our old glorious leader." The Civilains all yelled as one.

Naruto had his head down his face covering his eyes, before he looked up and everybody was shocked to see the rage filled face of a young Naruto. "You sons of bitches! I should fucking kill you all! Do you even realize that if it weren't for me the Kyuubi would of rampaged this village years ago! I am the container not the demon. Even so just so you know the Kyuubi had no control over her attack so you can all shut the hell up before I kill anybody who disrespects Ki-Chan!" Naruto roared out flooding the entire room with enough KI to even make the Hokage sweat.

**"Awww Naru-Kun you care!" **Kiyome shouted in his mind

Naruto was shocked to hear his girlfriend after such a long time of not speaking to each other. "Ki-Chan what the heck? I haven't heard from you in close to a year expect for what happened today. Then before I could speak more you cut our connection!" Naruto told her with a blush. "Why didn't you speak with me? Do you not like me anymore?" Naruto asked dejectedly while trying to hold back tears.

Kiyome was frantic and sad for how she made the her boyfriend feel. **"Oh Naru-Kun I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I was doing something rather important and it drained me of Chakra. I had to do it every day to make sure the procedure is happening." **Kiyome told Naruto with a sad and choked voice

"Ki-Chan it's alright, I was just worried after not hearing from you in such a long time expect for short whispers or shouts of encouragement. Although what procedure are you talking about." Naruto asked thinking over the question

**"Naru-Kun I'll answer everything soon, just finish this meeting and get with Haku and Hinata. Yes to answer your question I know of Hinata. I have the same outlook on her as Haku, she loves you I can see it, even if she hasn't told you yet. I'll see you soon I've got to go still a little tired. Bye Naru-Kun" **Kiyome told him while cutting the connection.

Naruto was mauling over what she had just told him and how easily accepted Hinata.

It had been a couple of minutes before everybody calmed down enough to see Naruto's face being distorted into different emotions. The last face showed sadness but understanding.

"Hokage-Sama! Do not allow this dem..boy to disgrace our Fourth Hokage." Sakuno yelled out voicing alot of people's thoughts

"Shut up Sakuno! Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage so shut your mouth!" Sarutobi yelled out

"Brat what did you say? How could anything the Kyuubi do not it's fault! It destroyed the village! It's a crazy demon" A random civilian yelled out ignoring what the current Hokage had just said

Naruto glared at the man before speaking. "God are you all stupid? I warned you and you ignore it. You talk bad about Ki-Chan again and I'll kill you." Naruto told him in a slight demonic tone making everybody shiver while Naruto thought. 'Hmm that was new'

"For the answer to your question though the Hokage knows and he's the only one I shall tell. Now shut the hell up!" Naruto told the man who spoke out with a commanding tone

"You shall not speak to a council member that way demon! You should just die!" Sakuno Haruno screeched

"You dumb fool, I just warned you to not call me a demon and what do you do? You call me a demon!" Naruto yelled out but continuing ."I assure you the civilians and Shinobi put quite a few attempts on my life, so the reason I'm alive is not from the lack of tries on my life." Naruto told everybody darkly.

"Now if this was only about you wanting my death, I'll be leaving now." Naruto told the council

"No it's not. You will break up with your 2, how did Sasuke-Sama put it? Demon whores. He allowed us to enact the C.R.A and he wants those girls as his wives" A council member told him with a smug smirk.

Naruto stood their mulling over his thoughts, more specifically how he was going to kill Sasuke and this ignorant man. "I see. Just so you know I love both of my girlfriends and If you call them demon whores again I'll use a very painful Jutsu on you." Naruto told him with a his eyes turning to slits.

The man was scared but would not back down for Sasuke. "Plus demon, Only clan heirs can have multiple wives, then also have to have the C.R.A enacted no them. So you will break up with your demon whores!" The council member told Naruto

Hiashi was about to interfere, even if Hinata wasn't part of his clan it was not his idea of kicking her out of the clan and marking her. He fought against it and would not stand for anybody calling his daughter a demon whore.

Though Hiashi didn't have to do anything. Naruto appeared behind the man. "I warned you, and you failed to heed my warning you're going to die now!" Naruto yelled out with rage as he all ready had a **Rasengan **in his hand.

Naruto smashed the **Rasengan** into the man's back, using his jutsu Naruto pushed his hand through the man's back with ease and sent the man flying hitting a wall on the other side of the room

Everybody gawked at the Jutsu Naruto had just used. "Now for anybody who doesn't believe I am the son of the Yellow Flash, you just saw one of his signature moves. My Tou-San gave me a scroll with that Jutsu. Now I don't care whether you like it or not I'm leaving." Naruto told them while starting to walk out of the room while remembering something. "Oh Jiji, sorry for killing all those Civilians and Shinobi. They attempted to rape Haku-Chan and I will not allow that, hope you understand. I also will accept the C.R.A, seeing as how people will want the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan up and running, but I will only accept women that I know meet and women that I turn to like or love. See you Jiji!" Naruto told Sarutobi while laughing at the expressions of the council room. Some with rage some with pity and some with excitement.

Naruto walked out of the council room and **Shunshined** inside his clan compound, which got him glomped by 2 blurs one blue and the other black.

When Naruto left the council room everybody thought the same thought. 'What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?' Of course they also had to clear the room of the 2 dead people and 2 unconscious Anbu. While Sarutobi had all ready finished the C.R.A act for Naruto and was just waiting for permission.

**Namikaze**

"Hey Hina-Chan, Haku-Chan! I'm glad you could make it here Hina-Chan! I have a present for you, but first Ki-Chan needs to talk to me and she wanted you 2 here with me." Naruto told them both with a kiss to each saying hello

"Oh ok Naru-Kun. Any idea what she wants?" Hinata asked remembering when Naruto had told her about The Kyuubi in a training ground. Then how Naruto had explained to her how he had a relationship with the Kyuubi named Kiyome.

**Flashback **8 months

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the living room making out, before Naruto broke it for important news. "Hina-Chan we...need...to...talk...now." Naruto told Hinata between kisses

Hinata broke off the make out session with a pout. "What is it Naru-Kun?" Hinata asked curious to why he would stop.

Naruto was nervous as hell. 'Oh my Kami! How is she gonna take this? That her boyfriend is dating the most powerful bijuu in the world.' Naruto though to himself.

"Well Hinata-Chan it's about my other girlfriend." Naruto told Hinata scared for his life

Hinata had a slight scowl on her face. "You stop our make-out session for that? I mean I all ready know of Haku-Chan and we are perfectly fine with sharing, now can we get back to having fun?" Hinata asked leaning in and giving Naruto a deep passionate kiss which made Naruto moan, but still pulled back.

"No Hina-Chan it's not about that girlfriend I have another." Naruto told Hinata meekly. "Now dont over react please, I haven't told you because I didn't want to tell you something that I didn't think our relationship could survive." Naruto explained to Hinata just wanting her to not get up and whoop his ass with her gentle fist style.

Hinata just sat there, feeling betrayed and dirty for even letting Naruto touch her. ' Having a girlfriend I know about was one thing, since we both like him and would do anything for him, but who was this new girl? Does she even care about Naru-Kun?' Hinata thought to herself

"Naruto, How could you? I thought you really liked me! That I wasn't just somebody to get with for fun. How could you?" Hinata asked confused, angry, and sadly.

Naruto winced at their being no -Kun on his name, but kinda figured that it would be like this. "Wait Hina-Chan, dont jump to conclusions. I really like you and I truly care for you, but Ki-Chan has been with me since I was born. Haku-Chan knows about her and I just figured it was time to tell you since my feelings and trust for you have increased alot." Naruto told Hinata hoping she would listen and understand.

Hinata listened to what he had to say and started to wonder. 'How can she be with him since he was born? Wait that can't be it, can it? No way Naru-Kun is dating the Kyuubi! No way!'

"Naru-Kun, are you dating the Kyuubi?" Hinata asked scared

Naruto stared blankly at her with "how the hell did you know look". "Hina-Chan how did you know that?" Naruto asked her clearly curious

Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes, but remembered that Naruto was there for her so it's only fair to listen to him. Her eyes softened and answered. "I just one and one together, that's all. The Kyuubi was there since you were born and you said she has been with you since you were born sooooooo. Yah." Hinata explained to Naruto

"Oh I see, now before you jump to conclusions just know that Ki-Chan is not evil and that it wasn't her fault for what she did." Naruto told Hinata

Naruto went on to explain everything that had happened to Kiyome and why she attacked the village. How they met, how she had trained him, how they got into a relationship, and how loving and protective she was of him.

Needless to say Hinata at the end was feeling stupid. 'Wow, I was afraid of such a wonderful demon. Ha dont hear that sentence put together too often.' Hinata thought to herself

"Fine Naru-Kun, Thank you for telling me but please tell me of other relationships if you ever to get involved and more than likely will from your clan status." Hinata told Naruto with Naruto nodding

**End Flashback**

"I'm not sure Hina-Chan. Wait one sec she is talking to me." Naruto told his two girls and went to speak with Kiyome.

**"Naru-Kun now I hope that you understand that I'm not trying to be free, but I truly would appreciate if you would do a Jutsu I'm going to flash through your mind." **Kiyome told Naruto while he nodded curious as to what this Jutsu was.

The images came and flashed through his mind showing him to create a **Kage Bunshin**, go through hand signs, say the Jutsu, and slamming your hand on the **Kage Bunshin**

"Okay Ki-Chan, I'll do the Jutsu." Naruto told Kiyome while he heard screams of joy coming from his mind and couldn't help but smile.

"Naru-Kun what did she say?" Haku asked.

"She asked me to create a **Kage Bunshin** and do a Jutsu she just showed me. One second please." Naruto explained to Haku

Naruto created a **Kage Bunshin**, finished his hand seals and yelled out the Jutsu. "**Demon Art: Twisted Soul Transfer**, while slamming his hand on the **Kage Bunshin**.

The room glowed white blinding the three people in the room. As they all opened their eyes they saw a Beautiful woman in the Clones place. She had waist length red hair, a big bust, beautiful red eyes, and curves in all the right places.

Haku and Hinata were immediately on guard, while Naruto starred in surprise and shock. The new addition to the room ran over and tackled Naruto.

**"Naruto-Kun!** **Thank you so much!" **The woman yelled while kissing Naruto.

"Hey get off Naru-Kun now!" Haku and Hinata screamed simantanously

Naruto was just starring in shock. "Ki-Chan? Oh my Kami it is you! Ki-Chan!" Naruto yelled out kissing her back.

Haku and Hinata were shocked at hearing Ki-Chan, but then remembered that Naruto told them that Kyuubi name is Kiyome. Haku remembered when she met Kiyome and ran over and glomped Kiyome. While Hinata just stood there.

After a couple of minutes of hugging, Kiyome turned and spoke to Hinata. **"Hi Hinata-Chan! I'm Kiyome or the Kyuubi. I know Naruto has told you about me, but It's nice to meet you."** Kiyome told Hinata as she walked up and Hugged her


	10. Chapter 10

**Well sorry to disappoint you all, but I couldn't get all my chapters out due to mothers day and me spending almost all day at my grandma's house and helped on the farm. I changed my mind I'll be coming out with a Naru/Hanabi fic next. I have been reading a Naru/Hanabi fic and it got me entraced and I got a pretty good idea and have been planning it out expect it to be out tomorrow along with another chapter for this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter very filly.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Last Time**

After a couple of minutes of hugging, Kiyome turned and spoke to Hinata. **"Hi Hinata-Chan! I'm Kiyome or the Kyuubi. I know Naruto has told you about me, but It's nice to meet you."** Kiyome told Hinata as she walked up and Hugged her.

* * *

Hinata was stunned, the most powerful bijuu in the world was hugging her. "Ummm n-ni-nice to meet you too." Hinata whispered

Kiyome let go and nodded, then turned to Naruto. **"Ok Naru-Kun, the reason why I told you to get everybody together is because of a very important matter. It's about what I have been doing for the past year for you Naru-Kun and why I have been so tired." **Kiyome told them

Haku and Hinata both stared at Kiyome then at Naruto. "Wait you mean you guys have done IT?" Haku and Hinata both asked at the same time.

Kiyome busted out laughing. **"No we haven't had sex yet if that's what you're getting at, but I must say I saw Haku-Chan and Naru-Kun going at it**. **I didn't know Naru-Kun was *clears throat* that big." **Kiyome said awkwardly

Naruto and Haku blushed and turned their heads while Hinata had a stream of blood going out from her nose with a perverted grin on her face. Naruto turned back around and yelled. "Kami why do I have such perverted girl friends? It's like Kami wanted to play a cruel joke."

Hinata snapped out of her trance and giggled, while Haku and Kiyome just giggled. "Anyways Ki-Chan what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked

Kiyome looked hesitant and guilt ridden. **"Well it's about why I have been so tired, why I haven't trained expect for that present your giving Hina-Chan, and why you have been noticing some demonic features. Like your voice for instance." **Kiyome told them all and hung her head clearly fighting with her emotions so she wouldn't let lose a river of tears.

Naruto looked worriedly at his girlfriend and walked over to hug her, but before Naruto could reach her Kiyome spoke. **"Naru-Kun wait! Dont take another step towards me until you have heard what I have to say. I'll understand if you hate me because I've all ready forced so much on you." **Kiyome finished talking, but before talking started again. **"As you have noticed I haven't been talking to you lately and you might have noticed the change when you got really mad in the council room. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm going to come right out and then explain why I had to do it. First off I have been using my chakra to gradually make you into a hanyou or a half demon, the reason I did this is because firstly the ritual is god awfully painful for a human to become a half demon and secondly by gradually changing you the ritual will only last a minute or two where as if I hadn't changed you than the ritual would of taken hours of excruciating pain." **Kiyome told them with her head still down

Hinata and Haku both looked at each other than looked over at Naruto who was oddly enough smirking. "Naru-Kun why are you smirking?" Hinata asked

Naruto turned to Hinata and Haku then spoke. "Well you see Hina-Chan I've always been called a demon I just find it funny I'm going to be one now. Naruto told everyone, but then continued to talk. "Ki-Chan why did you do this? I'm not mad at you I trust you so if you did turn me into a half demon than there had to be a good reason behind it. So what was it?" Naruto asked curiously

Kiyome wouldn't budge she just kept her head down. Naruto sighed and walked over to her, Naruto wrapped her up into a hug and sat down on a couch with Kiyome in his lap. Kiyome rested her head on Naruto's chest and began to speak. **"Naru-Kun it's all my fault again! If I just wouldn't of been here that day I wouldn't of ruined your life. You would still have your Tou-San and Kaa-San, you wouldn't of been almost murdered for your first 5 years of life, and now if it weren't for my chakra you wouldn't be turning into a demon at all." **Kiyome finished talking and started crying fiercely while Naruto just rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

5 minutes later Kiyome had finally calmed down and started to talk. **"You see Naru-Kun your seal absorbs my chakra slowly over time and turns it into regular chakra, but for some reason your body has just been obtaining my demonic chakra without turning it into regular chakra. Normally this wouldn't be such a big deal if it weren't for you gaining my chakra at an alarming rate! A human can only hold so much demon chakra and your almost at your limit. So I have been focusing my chakra on your body instead of chakra system, the results are you turning into a half demon slowly. I have to do the ritual or your chakra system won't accept demonic chakra. It doesn't matter if you have a body of a half demon if you dont have the chakra system you will still die." **Kiyome finished sadly while starting to cry again.

Hinata and Haku looked at each other stunned at what they were hearing. "Kiyome-Chan, what would the side effects be?" Haku asked

Kiyome looked up a blushed while slightly giggling. **"Well to be honest, Naru-Kun will turn immortal while gaining muscle, height, much more chakra, speed, strength, furry ears and a fluffy tail, also a ummm part of male anatomy on Naru-Kun will grow." **Kiyome told them while blushing and pushing her head back into Naruto's chest

Haku and Hinata got a glazed over look in their eyes while starring at Naruto's pants covered man hood. Naruto blushed and started to talk. "Ki-Chan why did you blush? I'm sure that since you're immortal that you've seen some before right?" Naruto asked her while turning a darker red when Hinata walked up and asked a question.

"Umm Kiyome-Chan exactly how much more are we talking? I mean by using Byakugan I can tell he is blessed in that area so how much will he grow? Tell me pleaseeeeee!" Hinata asked

Kiyome chuckled but held her head in Naruto's chest. **"Wow so nobody cares that Naru-Kun is turning immortal?" **Kiyome asked trying to change the subject

Haku and Hinata both looked at each other and realized Kiyome was dodging a question. "Hey Kiyome-Chan tell us now and yes we do care that he's going to be immortal, but I'm sure you have thought about that and have found a way for all of us to be together. Am I right?" Haku asked

**"Well well aren't you guys perceptive and yes I found a way for all of us to be together including anybody else he wants in his relationship. It's called a mate mark a human or demon can have this mark, although for the human they become immortal and gain some of the powers of their mate." **Kiyome told them

Hinata and Haku nodded while Naruto looked annoyed. "Ki-Chan stop avoiding my question. Why were you blushing so much is something back going to happen my umm well area?" Naruto asked

Kiyome just blushed harder and got a lust filled look that scared Naruto. **" Well to be truthful Naru-Kun I have never been intimate with another human or demon. I was to young I just reached of age and for your other question it isn't really a bad thing, but umm your all ready pretty big and with your body changing let's just say that, you know what never mind. It's a secret." **Kiyome told Naruto with a laugh

Naruto sweat dropped at the saying he always tells everybody. "No fair Ki-Chan! I always say that, but come on let's just get this ritual over with." Naruto told them while Kiyome laughed than nodded

Kiyome got off of Naruto's lap. **"Ok Haku-Chan and Hinata-Chan you two stay right where you are. Naru-Kun you get up and take all your clothes off to where your only in your boxers."** Kiyome told Naruto in a commanding voice leaving no room for arguement.

Kiyome put up a sound seal on the room they were in and started to draw ancient marking on the ground. Naruto took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers causing both Hinata and Haku to blush and make cat calls.

"Alright my perverted girls, enough cat calls." Naruto told them while Kiyome just finished the drawings.

**"Naru-Kun lay down right here *she pointed to an area* this may be a little painful so get ready." **Kiyome told him while he laid down and Kiyome sat next to him.

**"I'm sorry for this." **Kiyome whispered and started the ritual while biting Naruto's neck and pushed demonic chakra into his system while making hand signs.

Naruto screamed out in agony at the excruiting pain rushing through his body, Naruto was convulsing and nearly blacked out from the pain. Until he heard a voice. **"Naru-Kun! Just 30 seconds more! Dont black out you might die, please dont black out please!" **Kiyome had stopped biting him when she felt him convulsing.

Kiyome felt that the transformation was just about to end and had to finish the hand seals quickly. **"Demon Art: Being Rebirth!"** Kiyome screamed as she slammed her hands down on Naruto's chest.

Their was a blinding light as soon as Kiyome's hand his Naruto's chest. The blinding light condensed and exploded slamming Kiyome, Haku, and Hinata all against a wall. The blinding light subsided and there was a completely new person standing in front of their eyes.

Naruto grew to about 6'3 he looked muscular but not overly so, he exuded power with is presence, while having cerulean blue eyes with two fox ears and a fox tail which were blonde and had crimson red streaks running throughout them.

Naruto walked over to the girls on the floor and smiled. "Soooo? How do I look?" Naruto asked.

Haku, Hinata, and Kiyome all had one word to say, but many actions that proved what they said. "You look so HOT!" the girls screamed while jumping him. They tackled Naruto and landed on the ground with each girl taking a piece of his chest to lay on.

"Hey Ki-Chan all my senses have improved dramatically. I smell something sweet, almost honey like. It oddly reminds me of Haku-Chan, but it's coming from all three of you. Mainly from Hina-Chan." Naruto told them while looking down to see Hinata blushing while she was straddling Naruto's hips and had her head on his chest. Naruto looked over to the two other girls and both of them had blushing expressions.

"Umm Ki-Chan you gonna tell me what that smell is that reminds me so much of Haku-Chan when we..." Naruto asked, but felt stupid as everything finally clicked.

"Girls I'm guessing from the smell that's permeating off of you that you really approve of how I look. Why is it that Hina-Chan smells the strongest though?" Naruto told them which caused of them to blush

Hinata got up and grabbed the other girls while Naruto was about to get up until Hinata put her foot on his chest and said. "Stay Naru-Kun just looking at something." Hinata told him to which he nodded

Kiyome and Haku got up and missed the warmth from their boyfriend and were about to ask what she wanted them to see until they looked where Hinata was starring hungrily. Haku and Kiyome's eyes widened to saucer plates. Naruto had been watching their reaction and suddenly got worried. "Is something wrong?" Naruto asked them

Kiyome shook her head signaling no. **"Well Kaa-San showed me a couple of pictures of the biggest manhood's she could find for my demon sex ed class. She had to show me them because the next demon queen had to have the biggest mate that could supply her with many kits and alot of pleasure. This is just my suggestion Naru-Kun, but you might want to buy some new boxers because you are stretching them to the limit and also you are by far the biggest I ever saw out of the pictures for my demon sex ed class.**

Naruto suddenly became very scared from the looks in their eyes and got up quickly only to be pounced on again by Kiyome effectively pinning him to the ground. **"Naru-Kun you're going to stay still and be a good mate. Yes when I bit you I gave you my mate mark. Hehe the bite wasn't necessary for the ritual, but hey I figured get it all over in one fell sweep. Dont worry though for the mate mark to become active you must bite me back, atleast thats how it is for two demonic beings. Our first time as lovers is going to be just as, but for right now I'm sure Haku-Chan and Hinata-Chan both want to test your growth so to say." **Kiyome purred out causing Naruto to shiver and sigh while laying back knowing there's no way he was going to get out of this.

Kiyome giggled and tried to crawl down to his manhood that was straining against the fabric, but was stopped by Naruto. Kiyome was about to ask what was wrong until Naruto sank his teeth into Kiyome's neck and sent demonic chakra through his teeth into Kiyome, sealing the mate mark. After Naruto had finished he gave Kiyome a deep passionate kiss as Kiyome was crying from what he had just done, they were now mated for life. Kiyome was beyond happy and any other emotion related to it, she wanted to give her new mate pleasure so decided to talk to him about it later. Kiyome crawled down to his manhood, after breaking the kiss and signaled for Haku and Hinata to come over by her, Haku eagerly agreed while Hinata blushed heavily, but came as well.

Kiyome noticed Hinata's blush and decided to try and calm her. **"Hinata-Chan we are going to be family and there for sharing our man, he has plenty to share and judging from the smell of you you would like to taste him just as badly as Haku-Chan and I do." **Kiyome told her to which Hinata nodded while giving her a slight perverted smile

"Gah! perverts the woman I love are perverts!" Naruto yelled out.

"Well Naru-Kun you haven't ever told me you loved me, but I love you too." Hinata told Naruto as she grabbed the waist band of his boxers.

**"Naru-Kun were only perverts for you. I love you as well" **Kiyome told Naruto as she leaned up and gave Naruto a quick kiss and going back to her position between his legs.

Hinata, Kiyome, and Haku all pulled down Naruto's underwear and gasped from the size. "Massive." They all said together.

Haku went to work right away and started to slide her tongue against a side of Naruto's man hood earning a soft moan. Kiyome was next licking and kissing the head, while Hinata was last with a blush started licking the other side of Naruto's shaft.

Naruto was gasping from the pleasure as he had felt nothing like this. Three separate mouths all with their own tongues doing whatever they wanted, it caused a whirlpool of sensations that made him and moan and gasp.

Haku and Hinata both went down to Naruto's balls and started to gently lick and suck on them giving Kiyome free range of his shaft.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Naruto moaned out as he felt two warm mouths gently sucking and licking his balls.

Kiyome took the head of Naruto's shaft into her mouth and took about 6 inches in, she started to bob while licking and giving slight suction.

Naruto continued to moan and gasp from the new sensations as he felt Kiyome try to deep throat him taking in another two inches. Naruto couldn't take it. "GAHHH! Girls I'm gonna cummmm!" Naruto yelled out. Kiyome took Naruto's shaft out of her mouth while Haku and Hinata stopped sucking Naruto's balls and put their faces on either sides of Kiyome.

Naruto started to cum. Naruto's first string hit Kiyome and Haku in the face with some dripping in between their breasts. Kiyome took Naruto's shaft and pointed it directly at Hinata's face which the next spurt hit her directly in face some of which went into her mouth. The next few spurts hit them all in the face with some landing in their hair or in between their breasts.

Naruto breathed hard. "Wow I'm sorry I couldn't last longer. That was just too much thanks." Naruto told them as Haku scooped all of the cum that she could get and placed it into her mouth. Kiyome followed suit, where Hinata did the same, but started to kiss Kiyome with Haku joining in all three of them exchanging saliva and the cum of their lover. "Tastes so good." They all spoke between kisses

Naruto was about to get hard again and ravage his loves, but felt a wave of exhaustion that was caused from the ritual that took place. Naruto stood up shakily at first until he got his bearings

"As much as I would love to stay here watching you swap my cum and returning the pleasure gave me tenfold, but that ritual took way more out of me than I thought." Naruto admitted as he lifted all three girls at once. One on his back then one in each arm. "Well that's interesting I dont remember ever being able to do this." Naruto said to himself

Haku responded to a statement Naruto had made. "Naru-Kun it's alright we all know that you are good on your debts and I highly doubt that you have any problem with that thing between your legs." Haku said with a giggle while Hinata and Kiyome got perverted smiles on their faces and nodded in agreement.

**"Oh for your question. I told you, your now a half demon and everyone of your attributes has increased as you well now." **Kiyome told him with a perverted giggle

Naruto sighed and carried them over to his room. Naruto undressed them all quickly and got them into bed. Naruto was about to undress himself then noticed he was naked. "Wow I'm still naked. Probably should at least put something on." Naruto said to himself while all the girls simantanously spoke. "No! Just get in bed naked were only in our underwear."

Naruto laughed, but went with it he got into bed and pulled Kiyome on top of him while Haku and Hinata both slept on his shoulder.

Naruto went to sleep thinking how everything was going to change now that he actually was a demon.

* * *

**OK bad good what? Tell me express your feelings of my story. give me thoughts on my Naru/Hanabi fic. I'm going to be coming out with a Naru/Anko story though soon I want to be able to juggle 3 stories at once and still come out with an update once or twice for each a week.**

**Review it Message me and tell me what you think. Anybody think Naruto was going to be turned into a Hanyou I know it might not be original, but I feel like anybody with that much demonic chakra should have to be a Hanyou just to sustain it.**

**As always have a nice day**

**xCaden**


	11. Chapter 11

**How you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Anybody read my other story? I've been getting alot of favorites stories and authories now on both my stories thank for that. On to the story. Oh I have changed the Harem a little added Ino I don't know why I just like Ino maybe add Sakura after she has a life changing event and talk with Ino about Sasuke.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto laughed, but went with it he got into bed and pulled Kiyome on top of him while Haku and Hinata both slept on his shoulder.

Naruto went to sleep thinking how everything was going to change now that he actually was a demon.

Naruto woke up to three beatiful women laying on top of him, still asleep. 'Wow I could seriously get used to waking up like this. Oh shit! Team placement gotta get up and go!' Naruto thought to himself while trying to move without waking his lovers.

Naruto looked out the window and being ninja could tell what time it was. "Fuck! 10 minutes till class!" Naruto screamed waking up his three beauties.

Naruto turned around and he instantly felt bad. "Oh I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to wake you I just realized we have 10 minutes until team placement starts." Naruto told them apologetically while pulling on his clothes and strapping HineruRyuu onto his back. The Haku and Hinata looked bewildered, they quickly got dressed and were waiting for Naruto downstairs.

"Naru-Kun we need to leave now!" Haku yelled to Naruto

Naruto who was standing in his bedroom talking to Kiyome about a certain Jutsu freaked and had to hurry along the conversation.

**"Naru-Kun you this Jutsu Demon Art: Trueself Henge. This henge is almost impossible to see through, the only beings that can actually see through this henge is a Sharingan user that has a very advanced Sharingan or another Bijuu. The reason why is because what would people saw if they saw a Kami like you with a tail and ears?" **Kiyome told Naruto while showing him the hand signs

"Ok Ki-Chan thanks for the Henge. Oh yah thanks for showing me that Jutsu awhile ago, I'm going to do it to Hina-Chan. I know she'll love it! Anyways bye Ki-Chan love you." Naruto told her as he gave Kiyome a passionate kiss and ran down to Haku and Hinata.

Naruto quickly did the henge turning into a taller version of himself. Naruto ran up to Haku and Hinata, put his hands around their hips and Shunshined out of their home to the classroom.

As Naruto, Hinata, and Haku entered the classroom all eyes automatically went to them. Naruto's group walked to the back of the classroom and discussed for a little bit. "Hey Hina-Chan, your dad wanted to talk to you about something. He was suppose to come last night, but never did." Naruto told Hinata.

"What could my father want with me? I was all ready kicked out of the clan." Hinata said with venom dripping from her words.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "I dont know Hina-CHan. We'll just have to wait and see." Naruto told her and with that they calmly waited for the time when Iruka would enter the classroom.

**3 Minutes Later**

Iruka walked in and started with a speech. "I just wanted to congrat you all for making Genin, but know this making Genin is the first part of a hard life. No less I'm proud of you all. Now lets get to the teams!

Team 1 is...

Naruto blocked them out until he managed to hear Iruka call out Team 7. 'Hmm Kakashi-Niichan told me he was the Jounin Sensei of Team 7, lets see who he has.' Naruto thought to himself

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and finally Shino Aburame. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake

Sakura remained quiet and it than that Naruto finally saw Sasuke sititng in class with two casts on his arms glaring at him. Naruto laughed at the poor intimidation act. He was however intrigued at why Sakura wasn't sitting next to Sasuke-Teme or not exclaiming how she was on the same team as her precious just shrugged it off and waited for the next team.

Team 8 will joining Team 11 as a joined Genin squad." Iruka told the class to which their were whispers asking eachother why a would they join two teams of Genin together?

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this, but kept his mouth shut.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so on to Team 10. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

Team 11/8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Haku Momochi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jounin Sensei's will be Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi" Iruka called out finishing the Team placement

"Wait, sensei why is Team 11 considered conjoined with Team 8?" Kiba asked out fuming that he couldn't be with Hinata.

"Well Kiba the Hokage feels that Team 11 needs another Jounin Sensei, so they took the Team 8 Sensei and transfered her to be the second Sensei of Team 11. Now wait here until your Jounin Sensei..." Iruka was interrupted by a black ball breaking through the window, suddenly four kunai threw themselves out from the center of the mass and impaled them in the wall showing a very attractive woman. The now apparent banner read.

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Jounin Sensei of Team 11**

**Beautiful, Single, and Deadly**

A woman was standing infront of the banner. The woman was 5'6 or 5'7 she had purple hair which was done up in a Pineapple hairstyle, she was wearing a skin tight revealing mesh shirt with a very short brown skirt. The woman was busty and curvy. All around she was very beautiful.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, Sensei of Team 11. Come with me to training ground 44." Anko called out while eyeing all the guys who were starring at her drooling. Anko mentally smiled when she saw a group of Genin get up and walk over to her. What surprised her though was the blonde boy who was quite a looker in her eyes.

'Wow bulit, beautiful eyes, very handsome, and carries himself with a sense of confidence that he could only get if he was a trained ninja.' Anko thought to herself eyeing the blonde up and down.

Naruto snickered at this. 'Hmm, seems my Sensei is interested in me. Let's see how far I can make this go." Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed his jacket off and sealed it revealing him in a very tight black muscle shirt. Naruto grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it above his head.

As soon as Naruto had his Shirt off he sealed it and looked around. Most of the girls had eyes of lust starring at him, while Hinata and Haku giggled. 'Ohh shit! I think I just enticed my Sensei to come after me!' Naruto thought to himself as he saw his Sensei get a glazed over look and had a perverted smile on her face.

Naruto thought of an excuse to why he would do such an action. "Sorry, I was getting hot and figured since we were leaving It wouldn't matter." Naruto laughed as he saw a water fall of blood to rush out of Anko's nose, while Hinata and Haku had little dribbles of blood coming out of there nose. As Naruto turned his head backward after hearing a thump he saw Ino Yamanaka with a grin on her face as she was unconcious.

"Man Ino-Chan is out." Naruto walked over and picked her up in a bridal style carry.

Naruto was getting uncomfortable from the leers he was getting from the female populice of the class room and wanted to get out of there. "erhmmm. Weren't we going somewhere Anko-Sensei?" Naruto asked

Anko cursed for having her day dreaming about erotic posistions with the blonde broken, but quickly recovered. "Sorry, Just taking in my new team" Anko told Naruto while her eyes never left him.

"Well, would you mind if we go? I'm not comfortable with all the perverted stares at me." Naruto told her

Anko blushed, but nodded. "Alright! try and keep up. If your late I get a date with you blonde." Anko exclaimed as she quickly ran out the broken window heading towards Training ground 44

Naruto laughed and walked up to Haku and Hinata who were still standing there starring at their Naruto. Naruto put Ino over his shoulder and he grabbed Haku with his other hand and threw her over his other shoulder while telling Hinata to jump on his back to which she complied.

Naruto quickly left the classroom jogging and laughing as he was catching his Jounin Sensei. Back in the classroom all the females quickly covered their blushes and put their heads on their desks.

After jogging for a couple minutes had caught and was about 10 yards behind his Sensei. "Oh come on Anko-Chan! I'm catching you." Naruto yelled at her

Anko turned around and was stunned to see the blonde on her team carrying all of his teammates and still catching her. 'Alright even if I am jogging this should no be possible. Ok I'm definetely not losing that date thought!' Anko thought to herself

Anko immediately went full speed, which just made Naruto laugh. "Wow, going full speed she must really want that date." Naruto said out loud

"Hahaha! Naru-Kun, who wouldn't want a date with a stud like you?" Haku asked

Naruto smirked. "Alright lets get a little more serious." Naruto spoke outloud and went as fast as he could with his gravity seal on 8.

Naruto caught up to Anko in no time and just continued to pass her and head to training ground 44. Naruto called back as he passed his Sensei. "Come on Anko-Chan, If you dont beat how are you going to get your date?" Naruto asked her

Anko was stunned. 'What the hell this kid isn't normal I'm running full speed and he still passed me! Who is this kid? The Hokage only told me I would have 4 people on my team, but only told me 3 of them. Why wouldn't he tell me who this blonde hunk was?' Anko thought to herself

Naruto quickly made it to the front entrance of Training Ground 44. As soon as Naruto made it to the Training ground he set all of the girls down and sat down with his back on a tree near the training ground. Naruto grabbed Ino by her waist and pulled her so her head was on one of his thighs acting as a pillow.

Haku and Hinata smirked. "Hmm, Does Naru-Kun all ready have his eyes on another prospect for a girlfriend? Are we not enough for you?" Hinata asked

Naruto smirked. "Oh please Hina-Chan, Haku-Chan you both are very important for me and you're more than enough for me, but with Ino-Chan having a crush on a teme like Sasuke I just cant let any girl have her fate left to that that that." Naruto told them while trying to think of an insult he hadn't used for the teme

Hinata and Haku picked up where he left off. "Dickless Physco?"

Naruto smiled and nodded while motioning for them to come over to him. Haku and Hinata both got the idea and took a posistion. Hinata took his other leg, while Haku took his right shoulder both laying on Naruto in complete comfort.

"Oh hey Naru-Kun, nice dodge of my quesiton." Hinata told Naruto

Naruto chuckled at how perceptive his girlfriend was. "Ok Hina-Chan I wouldn't mind going on a date with Ino-Chan or Anko-Chan for that matter." Naruto answered truthfully.

Haku laughed. "Well Hinata-Chan it looks like we get to add two more girls to our family!" Haku exclaimed happily. Hinata just nodded with a smile

The group of Genin quickly fell asleep. In complete comfort in eachothers presence.

**20 Minutes Later**

A annoyed Anko walked up with a stick of Dango. 'Ah! I cant believe the Hokage told me I would have to get the trust of my last student before he told me anything else! All you told was that he was Naruto Uzumaki you old man, but still I remember guarding him. He was so much like me alone, scared, harrassed by the villagers. The only thing different is that he is a Jinchuuriki.' Anko thought about back to when she was 13 and had just become an Anbu. Anko had been assigned the task of keeping watch over a 5 year old Naruto for a week until they switched to a more experienced group of Anbu for his birthday.

'Ha, alot of good that did him.' Anko thought sadly, for she had heard about what happened after they switched for a more experienced squad on his birthday

Anko looked around and saw her team. Anko couldn't help but be jealous as three girls slept on a shirtless Naruto. 'Come on Anko! Just go over there and lay on his shoulder. He wouldn't care, come on he was trying to rile you up so you would beat him so you could go on a date.' Anko thought to herself

After making up her mind she strode toward Naruto and sat down resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Anko sighed happily. "Hmm Anko-Chan, you enjoying yourself? Naruto asked startling Anko. Anko tried to jump off his shoulder in embarrassment, but Naruto snaked his arm around her waist and held it there.

"I'm sorry, I just I couldn't help myself." Anko whispered to Naruto

Naruto smiled. "Anko-Chan It's fine, just calm down. I'm not mad or anything, but I'm disappointed in you. How could you let me beat you? I was looking forward to our date." Naruto told Anko

Anko's eyes widened at that statement. "Naruto would you like to go on a date with me?" Anko asked

Naruto acted like he was thinking about it. "Welllllll Anko-Chan I would love to." Naruto stated with a smile, but continued with a question. "Anko-Chan how did you know my name?" Naruto asked

"Well I asked the Hokage after he didn't tell me who you were the first time. That's why I was so late and why do you call me Chan all ready?" Anko asked

Naruto smiled. "Well Anko-CHAN I just felt like were somehow very similar and I just i dont kno I felt like I knew you without even having to talk you I guess if that answers your question and doesnt confuse you. "Naruto replied emphasizing the Chan

Anko stayed quite and nodded, she relaxed and leaned on his shoulder, where they stayed for 10 or so more minutes until Ino started to awaken.

Ino looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her, Ino spluttered and blushed. "Oh Naruto-Kun, I'm so sorry I didn't wait. Where are we? Why do you have your shirt off? Oh wait now I remember." Ino finished rambling.

"Well Ino-Chan, I took my shirt off you fainted, I picked you up carried you here and now your laying on my lap and when did i become Naruto-Kun?" Naruto asked smiling like a fox

Ino blushed and quickly took her head off his knee. "I'm sorry I I I I dont know. You are just so hot I couldn't help it. Thank you for carrying me here." Ino told Naruto meekly

During Ino spluttering Hinata and Haku woke up and smiled at the situation Ino was in. "Naru-Kun, stop messing with Ino you told us that when we got you here you wanted to take Ino and Anko here on a date." Haku told Naruto loudly enough for everybody to hear

Hinata smirked while Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile. "Well ya your right Haku-Chan. Ino-Chan would you like to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked

Ino smiled and crashed onto the blonde. "Yes Naruto-Kun, I would love to." Ino told Naruto while she had her face in his chest.

Anko smiled. "Okay Naruto-Kun, but after our date alright?" Anko asked

Naruto smiled back. "Alright Anko-Chan, I'll have to expalin this situation to you and Ino-Chan later though." Naruto told them

"Wait Naruto-Kun, your going on a date with Anko-Sensei? Why? How? What is going on?" Ino asked

"Well Ino-Chan, Anko-Chan asked me on a date and I feel like were very similar and that we should get to know eachother better. Don't worry I'll take you somewhere different when I take you on a date." Naruto told Ino in which she smiled

"Ok now we need to get to know eachother, So were going to introduce ourselves to eachother. Tell us your Likes, Dislikes, Dreams, Ambitions anything you can think of. Then we'll do a little test which I think you all will pass and that will be the end of today." Anko told them

Something hit Naruto and he remembered something. "Hey Anko-Chan where is Kurenai Yuhi? She is our other Sensei correct?" Naruto asked

Hinata paled at this. "Oh no Naru-Kun, I didn't go home last night. Kurenai-Onesan is going to kill me!" Hinata told them

Anko raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing at Naruto-Kun's house last night? Why did you stay there all night?" Anko asked suggestively

Naruto cut in. "Well if you must know Hinata stayed last night, because I was extremely tired after an ordeal I went through and I couldn't allow her to go home alone." Naruto semi told the truth semi lied.

Anko could tell something was off, but let it go. "Ok well I'll start the introductions. I'm Anko Mitarashi, my likes are Dango and the few friends I have, my dislikes are perverts or closet perverts, I have never told anybody this, but my dream is to find a loving man that I can have a family with, one that can look past my bad reputation at this village. I'll tell you about this later about my reputation, but come on Hyuuga your up." Anko told Hinata

"Well I'm Hinata Hyuuga or I was a Hyuuga, anyways I like training, Naruto-Kun, Haku-Chan, Kiyome-Chan, and Kurenai-Onesan. I dislike arrogant bastards who talk down to others because they are in some prestigous clan. My dream is to have a family with Naruto-Kun and live happily." Hinata told the group, she got a quick kiss from Naruto for her statement.

Anko smiled. "Alright, Haku your up." Anko told the group.

"Well I'm Haku Momochi and I like Naruto-Kun, training, Hinata-Chan, and my adopted Tousan. I dislike arrogant duck asses. My dream is to have a family with Naruto and live a happy long life with my children." Haku told them. Haku also got a kiss form Naruto.

"Wow seems like a repeating trend to have a family with a man here. Alright Yamanaka your up." Anko told them.

"Well I'm Ino Yamanaka, I to like Naruto-Kun even if I have only just started liking him ever since he stood up to the Uchiha and made me see he was a cold bastard, I like training, my parents, and more than likely this team. I dislikes the Uchiha and useless fan girls, I am now going to train as hard as I can to become a useful part of this group. My dream is to become a master in my clan Jutsus and find a man who I can love and have a family with." Ino told them whlie looking at Naruto.

Naruto seeing this smiled back and gave Ino a kiss on the cheek. Ino blushed madly while clutching her cheek he just kissed. Hinata and Haku both smiled. 'Yap definetely got two additions to our family.' Haku and Hinata thought.

"Hey gaki, where's my kiss?" Anko asked

"Well I'm sorry Anko-Chan, but Ino-Chan looked at me as she said I want to find a man to love and have a family with. I just wanted to tell her that we could get to know eachother and see where that takes us." Naruto said with a grin while Anko pouted.

Ino blushed so hard that even old shy Hinata would be saying DAMMMM! Haku and Hinata noticed this and stowed it away for teasing material.

"That no fair Naruto-Kun, but your up so tell us what you would like to do." Anko told Naruto while mock pouting.

"Well if you insist Anko-Chan." Naruto told Anko while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Anko blushed and clutched her cheek.

Naruto smiled at the effect he had on her. "You know Anko-Chan we've only known eachother for what, an hour or so? I can't believe I have such an effect on you." Naruto stated

"Well if you would put your shirt on it would'nt be as bad." Anko interjected

Naruto laughed and unsealed his black muscle shirt and put it on. Hinata, Haku, and Ino all whined about him putting a shirt on. "This any better?" Naruto asked Anko

Anko looked at him for a second. "No not really Naruto-Kun." Anko told Naruto truthfully.

"Oh well I'm sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Haku-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Ino-Chan, Anko-Chan, and Kiyome-Chan, I like ramen and training also. My dislikes are annoying arrogant people who can't understand they aren't Kami's gift to the world. My dream or rather dreams are to become Hokage and have a large loving family, who I can spoil my wives because I have C.R.A enacted on me and my children." Naruto told them

Haku and Hinata smiled at this while Anko and Ino had a hopeful look in their eyes. "Well Team, I think it's time we started the test." Anko told them while pulling out 4 bells and tieing them to her belt. 'I wonder who this Kiyome is though, maybe I can meet her later." Anko thought to herself

"You have an hour to get these bells from me, how you do it is your choice. I highly doubt any of you can't get it yourself, but your welcome to try if you like." Anko told them

Naruto smirked at this. "Ok Anko-Chan, lets make a bet. If I cant get those bells by myself in lets say 5 minues you plead to the Hokage so we dont have to do any stupid D-Rank missions. However if I lose you can take me anywhere for our date and I'll pay for everything no matter what." Naruto told her

'Hmmm, either arrogant or truly skilled. I dont think he can actually beat me even if he is faster than I am, plus even if he able to get the bells it's not like I'm really losing anything. I hate those god dam D-Rank missions' Anko thought to herself. "Alright Naruto, but call me Anko-Sensei at least when were in Team mode."

Naruto nodded. "Alright Anko-Sensei, but give me a minute to change something real quick."Naruto told her

Naruto immediately lifted his muscle shirt and started to mess with a seal he had on his abdomen near the seal the housed the Kyuubi. 'Alright lets just drop this down to gravity 3.' Naruto thought to himself

Haku and Hinata realizing wha their boyfriend was doing couldn't help but smirk. The other girls seeing this suddenly became weary.

Ino seeing another seal on Naruto stomach because of the chakra he had to use to access his gravity seal became curious and asked a question. "Hey Naruto-Kun, what's with the seal on your stomach?" Ino asked

Naruto visibly tensed at this then relaxed. "Um Ino-Chan, I'll tell you later it's something that has really affected my life." Naruto told her to which everybody but Ino nodded, but she understood that he would tell her when he was ready so she nodded as well.

Naruto finished with the gravity seal and instantly felt lighter. "Alright Anko-Sensei, when you say go it will start, but before we do how about we up the stakes? I get the bells with in 3 minutes and I get a kiss on top of you pleading for no D-Ranks. If I lose though you get... I dont know what do you want on top of the other thing if I lose?" Naruto asked

Anko smiled at this and was forming ideas until one poppe din her head she really liked. "Alright how about another date no matter how the 1st one goes, the only way to break it off is if one of us dies." Anko asked

Naruto nodded. "Agreed I'll take those terms now get ready Anko-Sensei." Naruto warned her

Anko smiled sadistically and yelled. "BEGIN!" Anko vanished from sight only to reappear behind the team up in a tree. 'Heh, he's never going to find me.' Anko thought to herself.

Anko waited up in the tree perplexed to see that Naruto had just gone and sat back down with a massive grin on his face. "What the hell is he doing?" Anko asked herself

with 10 seconds left she left her spot and jumped to 15 yards away from Naruto and the girls. "Well Naruto-Kun, you lost" Anko purred out

Naruto just kept that smile and it was starting to piss off Anko. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT GAKI!" Anko screamed

"Awwww Anko-Sensei is so cute when she's mad and confused." Naruto told her in a cute voice

Anko just stood their counting down. "3.2.1. Ha got you Gaki. You owe me 2 dates and you have to pay for them." Anko declared triumphantly

Hinata, Haku, and Ino were confused why Naruto just sat their, that is until he spoke. "Well you see Anko-Sensei, I have no problem going on 2 dates with you and I was going to pay for the date anyways, but you didn't check something. I all ready have the bells." Naruto told her with a fox like grin while holding up the bells by the strings that were attached to them shaking them ever so slightly.

Anko starred in disbelief. "Naruto how did you get my bells?" Anko asked

"Well you see Anko-Chan, That's is a secret. I will however tell you too be ready for two dates and" Naruto didn't finish as he appeared before Anko and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a deep kiss in which she could only moan into.

Hinata and Haku both smiled and giggled at this where Ino blushed. When they seperated it was Haku who spoke.

"He made your toe's curl didn't he? Naruto sends a deep passionate sparks flying emotional kiss. DIdn't he?" Haku asked again

Anko could only nod dumbly as she was still in Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled and released her. "Well Anko-Chan, I'll pick you up for our date tomorrow night at 6 p.m?" Naruto asked

Anko nodded while placing her fingers on her lips. 'Wow best first kiss ever!" Anko screamed to herself

Naruto than turned to Ino. "Ino-Chan, I'll pick you up around 7 p.m. two days from now if that's alright?" Naruto asked Ino

Ino nodded invisioning herself kissing Naruto.

Anko had finally got herself under control and spoke. "Alright guy's you are dismissed you all pass and I need to go speak to the Hokage. I'll see you later." Anko told them. 'Hm Naruto Uzumaki you certainly are going to be very special to me as a friend or a lover.' Anko thought to herself while heading to the Hokage tower.'

"Ino-Chan would you like me to take you home?" Naruto asked

"I would love that Naruto-Kun" Ino told him

Naruto nodded and walked over to her and put his arm around her waist while Hinat and Haku grabbed onto an arm.

Naruto Shunshinedto the Yamanaka flower, he had seen the shop a couple times while walking around the town. They appeared and he let go of Ino.

"Well Ino-Chan I'll see you later." Naruto exclaimed giving Ino a quick kiss on the cheek to Ino.

Ino nodded and rushed to her home. Ino opened the door, closed it ran upstairs and sat down on her bed all giddy about what just happened. "Oh my Kami, Naruto-Kun asked me out!" Ino exclaimed in joy.

**Outside the Yamanaka flower shop**

Haku and Hinata shook their heads' at his antics. "Naruto-Kun, come on lets go home I'm tied." they both rang out in unision.

Naruto laughed, but complied. Naruto grabbed hold of his current girlfriends and Shunshined to their bedroom where they saw Kiyome laying on the bed looking quite tired. Naruto released the women and they all began to strip to the underwear. They all slipped into the bed with Kiyome in the middle. Naruto pulled Kiyome up onto his chest, while Haku and Hinata got an arm and a leg to hold onto. "Ki-Chan, what did you do?" Naruto whispered

"shhhh, trained, tired, sleep, warm, comfortable, love you. Oh dam Hinata-Chan's father stopped by wanted to talk to you and Hinata" Kiyome muttered out before going back to bed

Naruto laughed and gave Haku and Hinata a quick kiss before going to bed himself. 'wonder what Hiashi is going to say?' Naruto thought to himself as he fell into a comfortable sleep with is lovers.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow guys I had an entire two paragraphs written out for my explanations on why I was gone and what would happen to my stories. The grammar here will be terrible as I'm just letting it flow.

I deeply apologize for any and all of the loyal readers who have been waiting and wanting my next chapter to come out. I have been extremely busy and have not had the time to sit down and write out chapters for my stories...as such I will be scraping them or letting people adopt them. I lost so many of my saved chapters right around when I stopped writing that I said screw it. I have lost all of my direction to all three of my stories. I had stopped reading FanFiction for a couple months due to how busy I was. I had two-a-days for footballs and was so exhausted I simply didn't want to do anything. I then had the football season and training to get bigger. Then I had and still have off season and I have been training, lifting, running, doing about every god damn thing that's possible to get myself bigger. Besides Roids. I'm going to be starting another story. This one will be finished I promise...AND IT'S PROMISE OF A LIFE TIME...or some shit like that-_-. Anyways my story will be based around Naruto and his road to glory. The Naruto I have planned will be interesting if you have read anything that I have written so far. It's not going to be your completely obvious omg SUPER SUPER STRONG GODLIKE NARUTO WHO WILL EAT YOUR SOUL! No this Naruto will still be strong for his age hell for any age, but will not be the complete super house he has been in my stories...at least in the beginning. I hope that alot of my loyal readers and reviewers will trade my current stories and read the next one.

It pains me so much to put it out there that I won't be writing those original stories anymore, but it must be done. I just can't simply keep up with three stories. I'll do one for now.

If you're interested in adopting any of my stories Message me. Thanks for being so patient and sorry for not being a loyal updater.


End file.
